Erradicados en el Tiempo
by Lucy Potter 25
Summary: Lo último que vieron fueron sus ojos y así deverán lograr su cometido para volverse a encontrar. Dos almas Erradicadas en el tiempo las cuales son clave importante entre 2 mundos. Como les dijo Merlín serían grandes y grandes serán ¡TERMINADO!REVIEWS PLZ!
1. Capítulo 1 Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen y algunos diálogos que aparecerán durante la historia Erradicados en el Tiempo que son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Algunos personajes que no son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling. Escribo solo por diversión.

**Summary: **Prólogo

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Prólogo **_

_**(En algún bosque de Galés- Siglo VI)**_

La noche estaba en todo su esplendor y simplemente se oía el ulular de las lechuzas y aves en el bosque. Era un bosque hermosísimo si se aprecia con delicadeza y calma, pero lúgubre si es que tienes prisa y simplemente no eres nada valeroso. Es uno de esos bosques en los cuales rondan miles de leyendas de las cuales no tienes la certeza, de si son o no ciertas. Entre la niebla y el roció de la madrugada se pudo oír el trotar de unos caballos. No se veía nada, la luna estaba en todo su esplendor pero era custodiada por las nubes que amenazaban con tormenta. Hacía un frío típico de esos días finales de invierno y el comienzo de primavera. Solo se oyeron pasos y los leves quejidos de los caballos cuando sus amos le pidieron que se detuvieran. Todo estaba sumido en un profundo silencio mientras dos figuras encapuchadas caminaban hacia una casucha de madera y paja que no estaba muy lejos de allí, iban agarrados de la mano y caminaban apresuradamente entre la maleza.

-¿_**Hereneth**_ estás bien?- dijo un hombre alto, de tez amarillenta, pelo largo lacio negro, nariz perfilada y ojos oscuros como la noche. El joven podría estar entre los 25 años fácilmente.

-Sí, eso creo… - le contesto una chica de tez blanca, pelo riso color marrón y ojos de mismo color; con voz trémula y apagada. La chica podía estar fácilmente entre los 22 años.

-Descuida Merlín nos ayudara.- le dijo mirándole con apoyo e intentando que se notase el gran miedo que sentía.

-Tengo miedo _**Sean**_, no puedo pensar en que algo salga mal.- los ojos de la chica comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. El muchacho se volteo y abrazó fuertemente a la mujer que le acompañaba. Ella se estremeció entre sus brazos y él le levanto el rostro para que pudiera verle a los ojos. Pudo ver el dolor y el miedo que se reflejaban en sus pupilas y las lágrimas comenzaban a amenazar en salir nuevamente. El chico le acaricio la mejilla y le besó delicadamente. Después de un largo rato de silencio el chico interrumpió para decirle en voz baja para que solo ella le oyera:

-No pienses en eso ahora _**Hereneth**_, sabes que _**Morgana**_ no nos perdonaría y vendrá a reclamar lo que es suyo.

-Sí, pero aún así no estoy segura de que…

-_**Hereneth, Merlín **_es el mejor hechicero de la historia, el sabrá que hacer con nosotros.

Y así continuaron caminando entre la maleza cuando vieron que dentro de la pequeña casucha de madera y paja se había encendido unas velas que le daban un aspecto lúgubre a la casucha. Hereneth abrasó fuertemente el brazo izquierdo de Sean mientras continuaban con paso presuroso hacia la casucha de madera con varita en mano. Una extraña luz señalo la puerta de la casucha mientras Hereneth dejaba que Sean tocara la puerta. Rápidamente se oyó el pliegue del cerrojo y un anciano hechicero apareció en la puerta.

-Entren, rápido. – dijo el anciano al abrir la puerta.

Y así lo hicieron, rápidamente entraron mientras Merlín conjuraba en susurros hechizos de protección. Después de un minuto más o menos el mago que podría tener como fácil unos 120 años se volteo a ver a sus interlocutores. Merlín era un mago prodigio, era un hombre alto, de tez blanca, ojos verdes color claro y una inmensa barba blanca. El mago sonrió a la pareja que se encontraba frente a él.

-Buenas, Hereneth y Sean. – dijo con voz de barítono el mago con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hola Merlín. – contestaron Hereneth y Sean a la vez.

-Bueno se preguntaran que es lo que haré con vosotros. Es todo simple y sencillo, he estado estudiando unas cuantas cosas relacionadas con magia avanzada y cambiante. Y bueno la mejor opción es transportar su escancia a otra época.

-¿Qué? – dijo Hereneth en voz alta casi en un grito.

-Morgana no tiene idea absoluta de lo que voy a hacer, es magia antigua muy poderosa y además ella no tendrá idea de que envié su escancia a otra época. Después de todo lo que han hecho por derrocarla…

-¿Pero cómo?.. Eso implica que nosotros…-Comenzó a decir Sean pero Merlín le corto abruptamente.

-Si Sean, ustedes morirán aquí pero su escancia, ósea todo lo que son divagará por el tiempo y espacio hasta que encuentren estabilidad y se acoplen a una época. Después de todo Morgana los quiere muertos. A Sean por traición y a ti Hereneth por ayudarnos a ambos, y a Arturo.

-Pero Merlín, eso implicaría a que no estemos juntos… y yo…- dijo Sean con voz apagada.

-Ya sé que se aman. Pero esa fuerza que ambos sienten se mantendrá latente. No les puedo asegurar que ambos terminen en la misma época, o en el mismo año…

-¿Qué quieres decir Merlín?- dijo Sean mirando al mago con intriga y agarrando la mano de su amada.

-Que puede que uno de ustedes aterrice primero en alguna época, ósea como su escancia es la que será traspuesta hacia cualquier época venidera, ustedes volverán a nacer. Me explico su espíritu o escancia es la que será traspuesta ustedes no recordaran absolutamente nada de este pasado, serán por así decirlo un Hereneth y un Sean nuevo. Eso si retendrán sus poderes y todo aquello que valoraron en este tiempo; como el amor que se profesan.

-Pero… si cambiaremos físicamente y no recordaremos nada de esto ¿Cómo encontrare a Hereneth?- dijo Sean un poco contrariado con esa idea, no quería perder a Hereneth.

-Tú sabrás quien es… bueno no hay tiempo Morgana debe de estar buscándonos. Hereneth, Sean deben de saber que es de suma importancia que ambos vuelvan a correr en su camino y se encuentren nuevamente. Su reconciliación será importante en la época en la cual lleguen y ayudaran de gran manera. Eso ahora, necesito que siempre sigan su corazón y recuerden que el amor es la magia más poderosa que existe. Y debo agradecerles nuevamente por su gran ayuda, sin ustedes nunca hubiera descubierto el punto débil de Morgana.

-Merlín… -dijo Hereneth pero el mago no le dejo terminar.

-Bueno… fue un placer conoceros a ustedes mis excelentes amigos.

-Gracias Merlín… por todo…- dijo Sean mientras se estrechaban la mano por última vez y sus ojos se decían el agradecimiento por ambas partes.

-Gracias a ustedes… Hereneth… serás una excelente hechicera y créeme formaras parte de algo grandioso. Y tú también Sean… cuídense amigos.

Sean miro a Hereneth por última vez, la chica tenía el rostro surcado de lagrimas y le sonreía tristemente mientras ambos se agarraban de mano. Una vez calmada Hereneth, Sean miro a Merlín y le dijo:

-Adelante… Merlín.

-_Magia candidus, priscus compañera, es meus dever envocar tu ayuda enim hoc animus qui quae que quod hac sese encuentran._ (Magia blanca, antigua compañera, es mi deber evocar tu ayuda por estas almas que aquí se encuentran.) –comenzó a lanzar el hechizo.

-Hereneth te amo- dijo Sean cuando miraba con profundo amor a la joven que estaba frente a él.

_-El male peius pessime es una odium de constans bellum itaque cum tu ayuda en el dum he de revoco suus sua suum tripudium._ (El mal es una enemiga de constante guerra y con tu ayuda en el tiempo he de revocar su alegría.)

-Y yo te amo Sean- dijo Hereneth mientras le sonreía amorosamente.

-_Cum el amor de hoc animus sese considerada itaque en el dum itaque capacitas aya past indidi para que aliquis reencuentro sea venidero._ (Con el amor de estas almas se considerada y en el tiempo y espacio haya lugar para que un reencuentro sea venidero.)

-No me olvides nunca Sean…

-_El amor es tu amiga itaque cum ille illa illud sese vence a omnino lo hostilis. sese nunc cum hoc animus itaque inter el dum itaque capacitas; brindales apoyo, domus itaque alojo para que suus sua suum cometido sea exitoso._ (El amor es tu amiga y con ella se vence a todo lo contrario. Se ahora con estas almas y entre el tiempo y espacio; bríndales apoyo, casa y alojo para que su cometido sea exitoso.)

-Nunca Hereneth… nunca…

En ese instante la casucha de madera y paja resplandeció con una segadora luz y las almas de Sean y Hereneth se despidieron de sus antiguos cuerpos. Lo último que ambos vieron en esa vida fueron unos ojos Negros como la noche y unos ojos Marrones como la miel que se miraban con el primer y último amor.


	2. Capítulo 2 Transcurso en el Tiempo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen y algunos diálogos que aparecerán durante la historia Erradicados en el Tiempo que son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Algunos personajes que no son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling. Escribo solo por diversión.

**Summary: **Viaje en el tiempo, nacimiento de Snape.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Transcurso en el tiempo**_

_**(Siglo VI-Fecha indefinida)**_

En ese instante la casucha de madera y paja resplandeció con una segadora luz y las almas de Sean y Hereneth se despidieron de sus antiguos cuerpos. Lo último que ambos vieron en esa vida fueron unos ojos negros como la noche y unos ojos marrones como la miel; que se miraban con el primer y último amor. En el instante en que Merlín culmino con el hechizo los cuerpos de los jóvenes cayeron con un ruido seco en el suelo. Aún permanecían agarrados de mano y Merlín simplemente sonrió al ver que su cometido estaba hecho.

-Eso es todo mis amigos… sean felices en otra época…- en eso Merlín les cubrió con una sabana de lino fino y los hechizó para que Morgana nunca pudiera encontrar los cuerpos de esos dos amantes. Salió rápidamente de la casucha y tomo los dos caballos y desapareció en la noche sin dejar ningún rastro.

-¡Merlín, ya llegaste!- dijo un joven de pelo rubio y ojos claros que estaba totalmente vestido de armaduras.

-Si Arturo… ya está todo hecho…- el mago le sonrió con ternura.  
>-¿Y Hereneth y Sean?- pregunto el príncipe al notar que el mago había llegado solo y sin sus dos acompañantes, amigos y ayudantes.<p>

-Digamos que en estos momentos están en otros asuntos…

-¿Asuntos?- dijo Arturo totalmente contrariado.

-Digamos que ya no pertenecen a este tiempo… con suerte ya deberían de haber encontrado ya otra época…

-¡Merlín! Pero ellos… ellos…

-Se que fueron de gran ayuda… pero ya en esta guerra dieron lo que debían… Además Morgana nunca debe saber quiénes fueron los causantes de su derrota… Y ellos serán importantes en donde se encuentren ahora…- le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras corría rápidamente a mirar por la ventana de la torre.

-Merlín… espero que tu plan haya funcionado…

-Créeme mi querido Arturo… la magia es poderosa… poderosísima… pero ella es aliada de todo lo bueno y más si es de aquellos que con amor lidian en una guerra. Arturo, prepárate… esta noche habrá guerra.

Sintieron un frío recorrer por todo su cuerpo y al abrir sus ojos no vieron nada y tuvieron miedo. Hereneth palpaba a la nada mientras intentaba hablar pero sus cuerdas vocales se sentían apagadas.

-Hereneth- dijo en voz baja Sean mientras tanteaba en la obscuridad.

-Sean…- dijo en voz de esperanza Hereneth mientras sentía la mano de su amado- no me sueltes…

-No lo hare Hereneth…

En ese instante el mundo comenzó a dar vueltas y frente a ellos se mostraban imágenes diversas de acontecimientos que habían pasado, estaban pasando o pasarían. Fue una sensación extraña la que sintieron cuando el tiempo comenzó a rotar nuevamente. Las imágenes se volvían cada vez más rápidas y no podían identificar nada. Sus pies se despegaron del suelo en el cual se encontraban y comenzaron a volar entre las imágenes que no podían distinguir. Se oían voces, risas, gritos, ruidos extraños y sonidos que no pudieron distinguir. Mientras tanto Hereneth seguía aferrada al brazo de Sean pero en un momento de la nada el tiempo saco su mano y arrastro a Sean.

-¡SEAN!- gritaba desconsolada Hereneth mientras luchaba con el tiempo para aguantarle y mantenerle con él.

-¡HERENETH! No me sueltes…- le gritaba mientras intentaba aferrarse más a ella. Pero le era imposible el tiempo y el espacio era más fuerte que él y dictaminaba en que época debía parar. Y Sean lo comprendió.

-Hereneth ya es tiempo…- le dijo Sean mientras intentaba mantener la cordura, ya casi no recordaba nada. Para él no tenía un pasado.

-No, no lo es… no me dejes…- le dijo Hereneth mientras comenzaba a llorar amargamente.

-No te dejare… te juro que te encontrare…

-Nunca me olvides…

-No lo hare- y así se besaron con todo el amor que se profesaban y así el tiempo acogió en sus manos a Sean y lo desapareció, siendo los ojos de Hereneth lo último que vio. Hereneth sintió cuando al poco tiempo el tiempo le tomo en sus manos. No recordaba nada. Solo sentía sueño y así en ese letargo en lo último que pensó fue en los ojos de su amado Sean.

_**-9 de enero de 1959-**_

Era una madrugada de enero, oscura y fría. La lluvia amenazaba con tumbar la pequeña casa de la Hilandera, mientras en sus adentros había una carrera de los que allí vivían. Solo se oía los gritos de una mujer que gritaba mientras intentaba dar a luz a su criatura.

-Eileen, tu puedes…- le decía una mujer mayor que era su madre mientras le sujetaba la mano. Después de 45 minutos Eileen tuvo a su hijo en manos.

-Es un varón… le felicito Sra. Snape.- dijo la _medimaga_ mientras termina de ponerle en manos al pequeño niño.

-Ahora… me encargare de enviarle la noticia al profeta…- dijo una mujer que podía ser su tía sentada al lado de la chica.

-No Adli… aún no le hemos puesto nombre al chico…- dijo la madre de Eileen -¿Qué tal Severus? Es un nombre muy lindo…- dijo una señora que muy bien podría tener unos 65 años. Era flacucha de piel amarillenta y pelo blanco como la nieve. Estaba sentada frente a la cama de una mujer que rondaba entre unos 28 años.

-No lo sé mamá… no creo que le agrade mucho a Tobías…- dijo la mujer en un tono muy bajo mientras contemplaba a su recién nacido.

-Ese hombre debería estar orgulloso de la esposa que tiene… y ahora mas con su hijo…- dijo la mujer mientras ayudaba a la _medimaga_ a darle los últimos toques a su hija.

-Mamá el no está del todo contento… desde que le dije que era una bruja… no me ha vuelto a hablar…- dijo la mujer con tristeza en la voz.

-Estos Muggles de hoy en día… son tan… son tan… no digo nada porque el chico nos puede oír…- dijo la bruja totalmente molesta.

-Hay mamá, el chico no nos puede entender… Apenas ha nacido…- La mujer miro al niño que tenía en brazos, era de un color amarillento como ella pero un poco más claro y se podía notar una motita de pelo negro en su cabecita. La bruja sonrió cuando el niño bostezo delicadamente.- ¿Severus, ah?- dijo la mujer sonriéndole a su hijo mientras este se movía incómodamente en sus brazos.

-Sí, sería un lindo nombre… ya lo veo venir… Severus Snape… ¿Suena gallardo el nombre, no?- dijo la alegre abuelita mientras se dirigía fuera de la habitación, para buscar toallas limpias para culminar con la limpieza.

Y así fue Severus Snape Prince fue un chico que creció en un entorno familiar difícil. Su madre una bruja entregada completamente a las pociones y un padre completamente muggle. Severus era un chico normal dentro de lo que se puede decir. Tenía pelo lacio negro, nariz bastante proporcionada, ojos obscuros, tez amarillenta, alto y flaco. Era un chico callado, totalmente inofensivo. Pero es de esos chicos que cuando le ves sencillamente te da pena porque sabes que es el punto fácil de cualquier abusador.

Severus fue educado en casa, casi no salía y se pasaba ayudando a su madre que la mayor parte se la pasaba enferma. Su padre muggle le había despreciado desde antes de nacer, y había tenido que lidiar en muchas peleas en la cual su padre siempre estaba borracho y le pegaba a su madre. Ya desde temprana edad Severus había demostrado que sería un mago. Su primera vez fue cuando tenía cinco años y estaba ayudando a su madre en una poción, cuando la mujer le pidió un frasquito el fue rápidamente a su encuentro. Pero cuando fue no alcanzaba el potecito y con un arranque de frustración estiro la mano y el potecito bajo directamente a sus manos. Ese día fue de fiesta para la señora Snape y le hizo una tarta de melaza a su adorado hijo.

Cada día que pasaba Severus deseaba que su padre se largara de su hogar. No podía aguantar lo que le hacía a él y a su madre. Era un dolor tan grande pero él nunca le dio el placer de verle llorar. Él tenía que ser fuerte. Si su padre no era el hombre de la casa el tendría que hacerlo. Cada día dormía con la esperanza de ir a Hogwarts y convertirse en un mago de gran respeto. El solo quería salir de allí y darle un futuro a su madre. Pero cada noche antes de serrar sus ojos recordaba y miraba esos ojos color miel que le miraban con amor y sufrimiento. Unos ojos que por alguna extraña razón no pertenecían a su entorno y que sentía que provenía de algún lugar no muy lejano. Siempre se dormía después de contemplarlos y sonreía diciéndose que algún encontraría la dueña de esos ojos brujos.


	3. Capítulo 3 Amigos Por Siempre

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen y algunos diálogos que aparecerán durante la historia Erradicados en el Tiempo que son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Algunos personajes que no son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling. Escribo solo por diversión. **Summary: ** Conversación entre Severus y Lily.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Amigos Por Siempre**_

_**(31 de Julio de 1968)**_

-Severus…- dijo Eileen en tono dulce mientras veía como Snape terminaba de ponerse su chaleco negro antes de salir del cuarto.

-¿Si mamá?

-¿Ya vas a salir?- pregunto con esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba y que Severus amaba mirar cada día cuando se levantaba. El sabía que sus vidas no habían sido fácil pero su madre estaba ahí para él y el estaba allí para ella.  
>-Sí…<p>

-¿Ya desayunaste?- pregunto cuándo se acerco a arreglarle el cuello de la camisa. Severus solo se limito a mirarla y asentir con la cabeza.

- Si

-¿Te aseaste?

-Sí

-¿Te tomaste tus pociones?

-Sí…

-Severus…- dijo la mujer cuando el chico tomaba la manigueta de la puerta a punto de abrirla.

-¿Qué es mamá?- contesto Snape un poco acosado, se sentía grande y no quería que su madre estuviera en esas de recordarle lo que debía hacer. Pero el amaba todo lo que su madre le hacía y se empeñaba, dentro de la situación de hacerle feliz.

-Te amo… dame un beso…- dijo la mujer y le paro los labios en trompita y le indico con el dedo índice el cachete derecho para que Severus le diera un beso. El chico se pasmo ligeramente mirando hacia todos lados y la miro con pesadez.

-Mamá…- dijo en tono cansón y arrastrado.

-Venga pequeño brujito me debes un besito… y sin eso no tienes pase para salir…

-Yaaa maaaa… toma… muuAA! Le dio un sonoro beso y después de esto salió a toda prisa por la puerta de la cocina.

-No llegues después del almuerzo Severus…- le grito Eileen para que su hijo, que iba a todo trote saliendo del patio le oyera.

-Sí ma…

-Y no hables…

-Con extraños… ya lo sé… Adiós mamá…- le dijo adiós con la mano sin voltearse a verla y la mujer sonrió como nunca y entro a su hogar.

Eileen no podía creer que ese niño que estaba saliendo por la puerta fuera su pequeño Severus. El chico ya tenía 10 años… ¡Como pasa el tiempo! Apenas ayer habría los ojos y era un pequeño indefenso y ahora era todo un caballerito en miniatura. Suspiro y se dirigió rápidamente a su trabajo. El chico se dirigía rápidamente hacia un parquecito que estaba en el centro de esa pequeña comunidad. Para ser el medio día prácticamente el parquecito estaba desierto con excepción de una chiquilla que Severus conocía. Si, Lily Evans jugaba balanceándose en un columpio mirando distraídamente el cielo azul. Severus sonrió al verle y se acerco silenciosamente, pero como siempre resultaba Lily se llevaba un gran susto por parte de Snape.

-¡SEVERUS NO VUELVAS A LLEGAR TAN SILENCIOSO!- le replico Lily Evans mientras lo miraba con cara de asustada y de pocos amigos.

-jajajaj- comenzó a reír como loco Snape. Le encantaba asustar a su amiga… ¿amiga? Pues claro ya hacia un tiempo que se conocían y el la consideraba su única, mejor y verdadera amiga.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto Lily con las manos en jara y con una ceja alzada.

-Tu cara… jajaja… debiste verla valía un millón de galeones…- dijo Snape mientras se agarraba la barriga en un esfuerzo de aguantar la risa.

-Ya… no fue divertido…- dijo Lily aparentando enojo pero sonrió finalmente.

-¿Tan feo soy que te e asustado?- hubo un momento de incomodo silencio en el que Snape miro a Lily y esta se limito a ver como un pajarito llegaba a su nido.

-Olvidare lo último que has dicho… estoy nerviosa Sev…- dijo Lily mientras se sentaba sobre el césped y miraba a Snape con cara de miedo y confusión. El chico ladeo la cabeza y se sentó a su lado. La miro con esos ojos escrutadores característicos de Snape. Luego de mirarla un rato rompió el silencio.

-¿Por qué?- dijo en tono tranquilo, nada inquisitivo.

-Mañana… mañana… y si no me aceptan Severus… y si no les caigo bien… y si…- Lily tenía sus ojos aguados y Snape ladeo la cabeza y no le dejo terminar. Tomo sus manos entre las suyas y le hablo con una dulzura que él fue incapaz de creer que la tenía. Nunca se había visto en esa situación. Solamente tenía un parecido en las veces que el consolaba a su madre… ¿pero ella no era su madre? Era Lily…

-Lily… Lily… Lily… pequeña pecosa…-le dio un toquecito en la nariz-¿y quién ha dicho que le vayas a caer mal a alguien? Mírate… Eres Lily Evans ¿a quién podrías caerle mal? Severus le sonrió ampliamente y Lily le miro largo rato y después asintió y le sonrió no muy convencida.

-Severus…- dijo en tono bajo y sin mirarle al rostro

-¿Sí, Lily?

-Pero… ¿importa si eres hija de muggles?- esta vez le miro a los ojos, se podía ver que de verdad tenía miedo a ser rechazada. Snape inhalo profundamente y le dijo:

-No, eso no importa…

-Uff… por lo menos…- Lily sonrió ahora más tranquila, parecía que se había quitado un peso de encima.

-¿Y bien, ya tienes todo preparado para mañana?-Dijo Severus tratando de cambiar el tema, era un poco raro. El sabía que no todos se llevaban con los hijos de Muggles pero el no quería despedazar el corazón de Lily antes de que llegara a Hogwarts.

-Si… la emoción fue tanta que hace una semana ya empaque todo… ¿Y tú Sev, ya tienes todo preparado?- dijo Lily entusiasmada.

-Algo… es que no encuentro aún el pote de tinta negra… pero da igual…

-Sev…

-¿Dime Lily?- dijo Snape ahora mirando como un patito se bañaba en el charquito que había en el parque.

-¿Seremos siempre amigos…no? No importa en qué casa caigamos ¿verdad?- esta vez Lily le miraba con sus ojos grandes y escudriñadores. El sabía que tenía miedo de perder su amistad por cualquier cosa del mundo. Él le miro con ternura y le dijo:

-Lily… tú siempre serás mi amiga…

-¿No importando la casa?

-No importando.

-¿No importando nada de nada?- dijo Lily mientas le miraba con seriedad pero con una cara de convicción profunda.

-Nada de nada.- afirmo Snape con una sacudida de cabeza.

-¿Me das tu palabra Severus?- Eso fue más de lo que pudo esperar. Miro a Lily escudriñando su rostro que se lo sabía a la perfección y con una sonrisa le confirmo a Lily lo que ella esperaba oír.

-Te doy mi palabra de brujo.

-¿De brujo? Si apenas somos aprendices…

-Es cierto… pues te doy mi palabra.- Le sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Por siempre?- Lily le respondió con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Y para siempre Lily… hasta más allá del tiempo…- Snape le miro amorosamente mientras a Lily se le ponían rosadas sus mejillas.

-¡LILY Ya está el almuerzo!- grito su madre que estaba frente a la puerta de la casa de Lily, que quedaba frente al parquecito.

-¡Ahí voy mamá! Severus… nos vemos mañana en King-Cross a las 6:30 ¿Sí?- dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla donde Snape no disimulo en ponerse rojo.

-Sí, Lily… hasta mañana…

-Hasta mañana Severus.

Y así Lily Evans salió a toda prisa del parque dejando a un atontado y descolocado Snape sentado en el césped. Severus sonrió como un niño enamorado y se palpo el cachete en donde Lily apenas y escasos minutos le había besado. Se paro embobado y camino lentamente hacia su casa. En su corta vida Lily había sido la única chica que le había besado. Suspiro nuevamente. Recordaba su rostro y su forma de ser, sonrió ampliamente. Pero él sabía que había algo en Lily que no era lo que él esperaba. El sentía que Lily le gustaba o algo parecido, pero sus ojos… Sus ojos eran verdes y tenía que decir, que eran encantadores. Pero esos ojos no eran de esa mujer que él sentía que era para él. No eran esos ojos color miel que el miraba cada noche antes de dormir. No era esa mirada que le veía suplicante en sueños. No eran los ojos de la mujer que él sabía que amaría de verdad.


	4. Capítulo 4 Viaje a Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen y algunos diálogos que aparecerán durante la historia Erradicados en el Tiempo que son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Algunos personajes que no son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling. Escribo solo por diversión.

**Summary: **Viaje a Hogwarts, Snape conoce a James y a Sirius.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

*PS. Parte del dialogo de James, Sirius, Severus y Lily fue tomado del Libro de J.K. Rowling Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la muerte.

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**Viaje a Hogwarts**_

_**(1 Septiembre 1968)**_

-Severus… te escribiré todos los días…- dijo Eileen Prince a un muy callado y atento Severus Snape. Su hijo, su único hijo iría a Hogwarts por primera vez. Estaba tratando de aguantar las miles de emociones que sentía pero estaba totalmente orgullosa de su hijo. Le sonrió ampliamente.

-Ma…- dijo Severus con un leve rubor en las mejillas. A veces cuando uno es niño la inocencia es tanta que no sabemos controlar las emociones.

-Está bien… te escribiré una vez por semana y serán los viernes… ya se, ya se…- dijo la mamá de Snape agachándose un poco para llegar a la altura de Severus.

-Te amo mamá…- le dijo Snape en un leve susurro solo para que su madre le oyera.

-Yo también te amo amor…- Eileen le sonrió con ternura. Sabía que no sería fácil la su vida, pero lo más que ella amaba en el mundo después de Thomas era a Severus y el estaría a salvo en Hogwarts.

-Mamá prométeme que te cuidaras mientras estoy en Hogwarts…- dijo en tono amoroso pero preocupado.

-Claro que lo hare mi amor… te lo prometo…- Su madre sonrió vagamente mientras se volteaba a mirar la plataforma llena de estudiantes, padres y mascotas. Suspiro levemente y de momento su expresión cansina se torno en divertida. Miro a Snape y dijo en tono juguetón: -Severus… creo que he visto a la chica Evans…

-¿Lily? ¿Dónde?

Y cuando volteo vio a la chica que tanto quería en el mundo. Sonrió al verla con sus padres y su hermana. Era totalmente raro, el solamente había visto al señor Evans dos veces mientras había pasado el verano con Lily. Según Lily el Sr. Evans era una persona con un cargo importante en alguna oficina. Por otro lado la mamá de Lily era un amor, pero esa Petunia… Snape negó con la cabeza y su madre le miro con ternura.

-Anda ve, ve con ella…

-No… será mejor que la encuentre en el tren…

-Sabes…- Dijo la mujer pensativa mientras se rascaba la barbilla y miraba a la chica pelirroja-Lily es linda…- dijo con tono dulce y miro a Severus con una picara sonrisa.

-¡Mamá!- estalló el chico y se puso totalmente rojo. Su mamá rompió en carcajadas.

-Solo era un cumplido Severus… se nota que tienes buen ojo…

-…- Severus no pudo decir nada simplemente se quedo completamente atontado y negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

Severus miró seriamente a su madre y miro hacia donde se encontraba la familia Evans. Vio como Petunia se molestó con Lily y se fue cerca de sus padres dejando a una Lily con cara de pocos amigos y muy triste. Snape movió la cabeza en forma de negación y miró a su madre nuevamente. Eileen solo le sonrió y le dijo:

-Severus… ya es hora… busca tu maleta y ve montando al tren… te amo mi brujito especial.

-¡Mamá!- grito Snape mirando apresuradamente hacia todas direcciones totalmente avergonzado.

-Ya, está bien… te amo Severus.- y le plantó un enorme beso en el cachete.

-Y yo a ti mamá.

Severus le dio el último abrazo y beso dirigiéndose rápidamente al tren. Vio que algo pelirrojo le paso a toda prisa por al frente pero no tuvo tiempo porque todos empezaron a subir al tren y le pillaron la entrada. Bufo cansado y se limito a esperar. Severus no era muy paciente a decir verdad, no le gustaba esperar por nada ni por nadie. Simplemente poseía paciencia y amor para su madre y las dichosas pociones. Se limitó a pensar en todos los materiales de Pociones en lo que sus compañeros decidían subir al tren. Desgraciadamente le toco de los últimos, bufo para sí y subió a toda prisa al tren. Ya llevaba puesta su túnica escolar para que nadie pudiera notar la extraña forma de vestir que tenia. El tren estaba totalmente abarrotado de estudiantes. Miro ceñudo a una chica de pelo rubio que le piso accidentalmente y se dirigió con paso firme y decidido entre la multitud. A pesar de su corta edad ya causaba el miedo entre sus futuros compañeros, a medida que pasaba por los vagones buscando un compartimiento vacio y a su amiga Lily Evans; Snape era observado por la mayoría del estudiantado. Bufo nuevamente al ver que era observado y se volteo hacia la multitud y con un -¿Qué diablos todos miran?- se dirigió a toda prisa y de mal humor hacia los últimos vagones del tren. En el penúltimo compartimiento estaba sentada Lily Evans con su cabeza pegada al cristal. Snape sonrió de medio lado y abrió delicadamente la puerta del compartimiento.

Lily no se inmuto, simplemente se quedo como estaba. Snape la miró detenidamente, fijándose en las líneas de lágrimas secas que estaban en sus mejillas. Sus pestañas estaban húmedas por las lágrimas que había derramado, suspiro y se sentó frente a Lily. Lily le hecho una ojeada pero decidió seguir viendo el panorama. Pero pronto el silencio fue interrumpido por la voz de Lily.

-No quiero hablar contigo- dijo Lily con voz entre cortada. No miraba a Snape en lo más mínimo.

-¿Y por qué no?- dijo este con voz preocupada y dolida por la actitud de su amiga. La miro con tristeza mientras Lily aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

-Tuney me odia. Por que leímos la carta que le envió Dumbledore.- dijo Lily de sopetón mirando por primera vez a Snape. Snape abrió grandemente los ojos y miro cada palmo de rostro de su pequeña pelirroja.

-¿Y qué? Ella solo…

-¡Es mi hermana Severus!- grito Lily desesperada aguantando las ganas que tenia de llorar. Snape se fijo en la actitud de la chica y decidió cambiar el tema. De todos modos él no quería armar una bronca con la chica.

-¡Pero si ya nos vamos! Lo hemos conseguido.- dijo cambiando el tema, y se pego a la ventanilla para ver como el tren comenzaba a alejarse de la estación. Sonrió esperanzado y le hizo señas a Lily para que se acercara a la ventanilla. La chica vacilo por un momento y después de unos segundos termino al lado de Severus.

-Sí…- dijo esta con una leve expresión de alegría en el rostro. Snape le miraba sonriente y no pudo aguantar en acariciarle un cachete. Lily le miro y le sonrió a medias.

-Ojala te pongan en Slythering- dijo Snape con tono de ensimismado.

-¿Slythering?- dijo Lily en tono confuso pero mirando a Snape fijamente. De momento sintieron como la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y ambos se separaron rápidamente con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.

-¿Quién querría terminar en Slythering? Si a mí me pasara eso terminaría yéndome… ¿Tú no?- dijo un chico de pelo negro tez blanca y ojos marrones hacia otro chico que era un poco más alto que el de ojos gris claro pelo rizado color marrón claro y tez blanca.

-Toda mi familia ha estado en Slythering- dijo el chico a ludido.

-¡Carabamba! ¡Y yo que te tenía por buena persona!- dijo el moreno mientras alzaba sus cejas hasta esconderse debajo de su pelo lacio.

-A lo mejor rompo la tradición- El chico sonrió burlón-. ¿Dónde iras tu, si te dejan elegir?

El moreno hizo gesto de blandir una espada y dijo:

-¡A Gryffindor, "donde habitan los valientes"! como mi padre.

Snape hizo un ruido despectivo ganando la mirada del moreno y de su acompañante.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- dijo el moreno mientras miraba con desprecio a Snape.

-No, que va- contesto Snape, con cara de pocos amigos-. Si prefieres lucir músculos antes que cerebro…- contesto Snape con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Adónde te gustaría ir a ti, que no tienes ninguna de las dos cosas?- intervino el chico que acompañaba al moreno.

El moreno soltó una carcajada.

-Antes que nada no nos hemos presentado- dijo mirando paulatinamente a Lily y a Snape- Mi nombre es James Potter.- El moreno levanto una mano en señal de saludo pero no fue correspondida por ninguno de los chicos. James carraspeo y señalo a su acompañante.- Y el es Sirius Black.- término con una sonrisa señalando a su amigo. Snape miraba de reojo a Lily la cual estaba completamente furiosa y abochornada. Lily se enderezo, abochornada, y miro primero a James y luego a Sirius con antipatía.

-Vámonos, Severus. Buscaremos otro compartimiento.- dijo la pelirroja mientras se levantaba y empujaba a James con el hombro.

-¡Oooooh!- James y Sirius imitaron el tono altivo de Lily, y James intento ponerle la zancadilla a Snape cuando salía

-¡Hasta luego, Quejicus!- dijo una voz al mismo tiempo que la puerta del compartimiento se cerraba de golpe.

-¡Imbéciles!- Chillo Snape mientras seguía a Lily a toda prisa hacia el último compartimiento.- ¿Qué se creen que son? Yo soy James Potter y aquí mi amigo el imbécil de Sirius Black… Maldito engreído…- decía molesto mientras alcanzaba a Lily. – Ya verán… ese Potter…

-Tranquilo Severus… no malgastes tu tiempo con algo que no tiene valor…- dijo Lily mientras se acomodaba tranquila mente en el asiento. Snape bufo de la rabia.

-No lo oíste… no ves… es que…- Snape estaba rojo de la ira. Quería ir a matar a ese tal Potter. No habían ni comenzado las clases y ya James Potter era su Némesis.

-Severus estuve allí…- dijo Lily con tono tranquilo mientras se arreglaba el cabello en una coleta de caballo.

-¡Y NO DIJISTES NADA!- gritó desesperado Snape con las manos en alto. Lily lo miró sorprendida, era la primera vez que veía a Snape en esa forma. Lo escaneo con la mirada y simplemente dijo.

-Si fueras más inteligente zanjarías el problema ahí y no te hastiarías tu vida por un par de idiotas.

Snape la miró detenidamente. Lily tenía una paciencia de los 10,000 amores y el era todo un saco de nervios. Miro a Lily que terminaba de arreglar su cabello y dejaba ver sus pecas a la vista de cualquiera. La rabia que sentía se fue apaciguando cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Lily. Esos ojos color verde le hacían sentir miles de emociones. Suspiro derrotado y se sentó frente a Lily. Tal vez no todo estaba perdido. El tenía a Lily, por ahora… Deseaba con toda su vida que Lily estuviera en Slythering, pero él sabía que el corazón de Lily era de una verdadera Gryffindor.


	5. Capítulo 5 Recuerdos y Granger

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen y algunos diálogos que aparecerán durante la historia Erradicados en el Tiempo que son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Algunos personajes que no son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling. Escribo solo por diversión.

**Summary: **Dos historias de Severus y el nacimiento de Hermione.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

*PS. Parte del dialogo de James, Sirius, Severus y Lily fue tomado del Libro de J.K. Rowling Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la muerte.

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**Recuerdos y Granger**_

_**(Algún día del mes de Abril 1974)**_

-¡Maldito Gryffindor!- Dijo Severus mientras pateaba la estatua de la bruja tuerta mientras se dirigía en dirección hacia las mazmorras. Era de noche y por cómo iba a toda prisa no le importó encontrarse con alguien por su camino. Se movía rápidamente, su rostro estaba sin descripción, pero su alma se debatía entre angustia, dolor, sufrimiento, odio, amor, desamor y otras sensaciones que lo atormentaban.

-Maldita sea… ¿Por qué Slythering me castiga dándome una bocaza más grande que mi fastidiada nariz?- Seguía su camino con grandes zancadas. Si, Severus Tobías Snape era ese joven que caminaba despavorido por los corredores de Hogwarts. Severus ya era un joven de 16 años, había cambiado radicalmente. Aquel niño que había salido hacia casi seis años hacia Hogwarts… ya no era el mismo. Severus era alto, flaco pero no enclenque, de pelos y ojos color negro, piel pálida y nariz prominente. Era claro recalcar que tal vez su aptitud no era muy entusiasta que digamos pero aun en su forma física y su forma social (serrada hacia el mundo) Snape conseguía arrancar suspiros de unas cuantas chicas de Hogwarts. Doblo la esquina y bajo las escaleras que daban hacia las mazmorras.

-Maldita bocazas… ¡Merlín! ¡¿Por qué te diviertes haciéndome sufrir?- dijo gritando a voz en cuello en el pasillo vacio y silencioso de las Mazmorras. Miro a ambos lados y rápidamente entro a su Sala Común. Suspiro, casi no había nadie en las Sala. Corrió tratando de disimular la furia que llevaba en sima mientras sus compañeros más cercanos lo miraban con ojos como platos. Bufo ante la mirada atónita de varios compañeros y se encerró dando un portazo en su habitación. –Maldición, ahora si la he cagado toda y toda con todas…- se repetía a si mismo mientras se restregaba las manos en la cara. Se sentó en la cama y observo la foto que había en la mesita de noche. Ella le sonreía alegremente mientras el viento ondeaba su cabello. Suspiro y se tiro en la cama boca arribas. Si, y es que durante esos últimos años esa chica que una vez fue su amiga se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura para él. Bufo nuevamente al pensar en lo que había ocurrido ese día. Si, el amaba a Lily de eso no había duda; pero Lily… Lily no le correspondía para nada. Suspiro pensando en esa idea y decidió tragarse el sufrimiento que llevaba dentro. Esa tarde había sido la última vez que hablaría y vería a Lily y todo por su condenada culpa. Se quito la corbata aun recostado en la cama. Miro de reojo el reloj que estaba al otro lado de la habitación, ya eran las 10:35 de la noche. Bufo nuevamente.

-¡Quien me habrá mandado a ser tan…!

-¿Snape?- sonó la voz de una joven al otro lado de la puerta.

-No estoy de humor Narcisa…

-Ya lo sé… por eso… por eso vengo a hablar contigo…- dijo en voz baja para que solo Severus le oyera.

-Cissy… no quiero sonar grosero pero por ahora no necesito hablar con alguien.- Se paró de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño. Tomo su jabón y su toalla y se metió rápidamente a la ducha. Tenía que aclarar sus ideas. Y es que era un completo mediocre, idiota, malnacido y todo lo que se le ocurriera. Y todo había sido por ese maldito Potter. Como lo odiaba. Suspiro enjuagándose el cabello bajo el agua tibia. Y si ya la había cagado completamente. El y su bocaza, si lo hubiera pensado… pero no tenía que ser tan idiota. Si no hubiera llamado a Lily "sangre sucia" tal vez hubiera tenido más oportunidades. Termino de acerarse y se puso su cómoda pijama.

El amaba a Lily, el lo sabía, pero sabía que nunca tendría un futuro con ella. A demás ¿Quién se pudiera fijar en Quejicus? Bufo nuevamente. Ese Potter le había arrebatado todo, pero especialmente a Lily. Se tiro con un ruido sordo a la cama y comenzó a rememorar esos momentos que habían pasado, aguanto las ganas de llorar y de gritar y se maldecía mental mente por haber sido tan imbécil. Poco a poco se estaba quedando dormido y lo único que vio fueron esos ojos color miel que cada noche antes de dormir le miraban con amor y dolor. Suspiro, comenzó a dormirse pero por alguna extraña razón escucho que alguien le decía al oído: -No me dejes…. No te olvides de mí. Sintió un leve toque en su rostro y quedo profundamente dormido.

_**(Enero 18 de 1979)**_

-McGonagal, es enserio si Peter continua haciendo ese tipo de idioteces…- decía Snape mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio de la Profesora con aires de molestia.

-Severus, tranquilo… ya hablare con el… pero…- Minerva estaba de espaldas a Severus pero notó un extraño brillo que se asomaba a la pluma que quedaba al lado de un gran libro. Muy pocas veces había sido testigo de ese acontecimiento y de un movimiento de mano paro a Snape que seguía murmurando cosas- un momento…

-¿Qué pasa Minerva?- Dijo Severus mientras intentaba acercarse más hacia la profesora. Noto que la mujer miraba con ojos grandes y llorosos la pluma que se mojaba en la tinta y el libro se abría por arte de magia.

-La pluma se levanto de nuevo…- dijo Minerva mientras contenía las lágrimas de felicidad.

-¿Otra vez?- dijo Snape mientras se paraba al lado de la profesora y veía por primera vez ese evento, ese evento en el cual había deseado ver en su vida como profesor y nunca había tenido ese privilegio. Era un momento especial, solemne, era el momento en el que el Gran Libro de Hogwarts apuntaba el nombre de un nuevo brujo o bruja nacido.

-Si… vamos a ver… silencio Severus…- Le dijo McGonagal cuando se subía sus lentes un poco más arriba para poder ver mejor lo que la pluma escribía.

-No he dicho nada…- se quejo Snape pero fue fulminado por la mirada de McGonagal.

Y con mucho cuidado y con una letra muy pulcra y caligráfica la pluma comenzó a raspar la superficie del pergamino y escribió el nombre de un nuevo integrante mágico. La profesora suspiro y leyó en voz baja dando una leve sonrisa. Snape se acerco más al libro y leyó en voz alta.

-Hermione Jane Granger.

-¿No es hermosa John?- decía una mujer totalmente acalorada mientras aguantaba entre sus manos a una niña recién nacida. Era pequeñita como todos los recién nacidos, era rosadita y aun no había abierto sus ojitos.

-Es hermosa Jane… ¡Hola Hermione!..- Dijo John Granger mientras observaba a la pequeña niña envuelta en unas telas color rosa bebé. –Serás una chica hermosa…- decía el orgulloso padre mientras besaba delicadamente a su esposa.

_**(31 de Octubre de 1981)**_

-¡Albus me lo prometiste!- Gritó Severus a todo pulmón en la oficina del director. Albus se limito a mirarle con compasión y se dirigió a su interlocutor.

-Si, Severus… pero ambos confiamos en las personas equivocadas…

-¡No puede ser! Preferiría estar muerto antes que ella…- Gritó Severus totalmente descolocado, la muerte de Lily Evans, o mejor dicho Potter había llegado hasta sus oídos en la noche.

-Severus… aun queda algo de Lily entre nosotros…- Dijo Albus mirando a un destrozado Severus Snape que le miraba con ojos rojos, llorosos y cansados. – Su hijo, Harry… tiene los ojos de Lily…- Severus le miro totalmente confundido, no entendía el punto al que quería llegar el profesor.

-Si en verdad la amabas… ¿cuidaras de Harry?- dijo Dumbledore mirando con esos ojos escrutadores a Snape.

-Albus… yo…- Snape no sabía qué hacer había empalidecido de cantazo y miraba de soslayo a Dumbledore.

-¿Cuidaras del chico?- Pregunto nuevamente manteniéndole la mirada firme.

-Lo que digas Albus… lo que digas…- Y Snape salió de esa sala con el corazón en la mano, Lily muerta, y ahora debía de cuidar de su hijo. Suspiro mientras caminaba hacia su despacho en las mazmorras y volvió a recordar el nombre que había visto escribirse en el libro un tiempo atrás, bufo para sí. ¿Qué rayos tenía que recordar ese nombre, no era nada importante para él? Hermione Jane Granger, suspiro y se recostó en su cama esta vez no soñó con nada ni con nadie; no oyó nada simplemente suspiro y se quedo totalmente dormido solo pensando en ese nombre que por curiosidad o casualidad del destino se presento frente a él y que por alguna extraña razón se sentía conectado a ello.


	6. Capítulo 6 Hermione Jane Granger

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen y algunos diálogos que aparecerán durante la historia Erradicados en el Tiempo que son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Algunos personajes que no son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling. Escribo solo por diversión.

**Summary: **Primer encuentro de Severus y Hermione.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**Hermione Jane Granger**_

_**(12 de Mayo de 1989)**_

-Albus… ¿Estás seguro que quieres que haga esto? Sabes que no me llevo muy bien con los muggles…- dijo Snape mientras terminaba de acomodarse su capa de viaje en el pasillo del comedor de Hogwarts.

-Ya lo sé, Severus… pero tú vistes el nombre de la chica cuando el libro de Hogwarts lo escribió. Minerva no puede hoy así que a ti te toca acompañarme para la charla de bienvenida.- dijo Dumbledore sin mirar a Snape. Snape se sonrojo esta vez por la ira. Era cierto, el había visto cuando él en el libro se escribía ese nombre misterioso. Ese nombre que hacía ya 9 años no se salida de su maldita cabeza. Y cada vez mas era más tormentoso aun. Lo que no entendía era el porqué ese nombre le perseguía. Bufo por lo bajo y dijo:

-Demonios…

-Tranquilo Severus… tienes experiencia…- dijo Dumbledore sonriéndole ampliamente.

-Sí, la experiencia de ser una maldita marioneta.

Hermione era una chica lista, alegre, comprometida, servicial, ayudadora, amorosa y gentil. A pesar de su corta edad la chica era muy brillante y sus padres estaban muy orgullosos de ella. Hermione era como toda chica, normal dentro del estatus lineal de los chicos. Poseía unos ojos color miel que podían hacer suspirar a cualquiera, tez blanca, pelo largo y rizado color marrón y no era ni flacucha ni gorda; estaba en su línea. Fue un día que tomo por sorpresa a sus padres la noticia de que su hija era bruja. No podían pensarlo y miraban con gran expresión de sorpresa a sus dos visitantes. Si, dos visitantes de aspecto raro que habían tocado su puerta y le habían dicho que su hija era una bruja.

-Hermione ve a ver quien toca la puerta.- dijo la señora Granger mientras terminaba de poner el té a calentar.

-Sí, mamá…Hermione salió a toda prisa de la cocina, hacia la puerta de entrada de la casa. Hermione tenía nueve años y como toda niña andaba en su casa con una falda cortita de color rosa con flores llamativas y una camisita color blanco; y el pelo totalmente hecho un desastre montado en un moño. Intento arreglar unos cuantos risos que se salieron de su moñito y entre abrió la puerta.

-Buenas tardes, familia…-pero Hermione no termino, su boca pareció temblar ligeramente mientras observaba con ojos gigantes a las dos personas que tenia de frente. Miro al anciano primeramente pero cuando se percato del otro hombre sus ojos se abrieron más grandes todavía. El hombre le miro seriamente, pero cuando se topó con sus ojos las cejas del hombre se alzaron rápidamente. El anciano les miro a ambos carraspeo rápidamente para borrar el silencio incomodo que se había formado entre ellos, y la forma extraña en que se habían mirado Hermione y su acompañante.

-¡Hola señorita Granger!- dijo el anciano con voz alegre y se acerco un poco para quedar a la altura de Hermione. Hermione le miro asombrada y no pudo contener su asombro y se notaba en su voz, no podía articular palabra alguna sin balbucear.

-Bu…u…e…hola…- dijo la chica mientras miraba de reojo al acompañante de ese raro anciano y sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rojas.

-¿Están tus padres aquí?- dijo el anciano tomando una postura gallarda.

-Bu…si…

-Herms, ¿quién era?- interrumpió su madre, venia por el pasillo rápidamente con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba las manos con un paño de cocina. Miro a los dos hombres que estaban en la puerta y miro a Hermione. Carraspeo un momento y se acerco haciendo un lado a su hija.

-Buenas tardes señora Granger… Somos el señor Albus Dumbledore y mi acompañante es el señor Severus Snape.- dijo Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa.-Se preguntara que estamos haciendo aquí… pues vera, su hija, Hermione tiene plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras Snape se limitaba a carraspear por lo bajo.

-Disculpe…- dijo Jane Granger mientras miraba con asombro a sus dos interlocutores.

-¿Podemos entrar? Creo que esto nos tomar un poco de tiempo ¿no, señora Granger?- dijo Dumbledore y Jane les dio paso a sus dos visitantes.

-Sí, bueno… adelante. Les guió hacia la sala y les invito a tomar asiento. Hermione se limito a acercar una sillita de madera y se sentó cerca de la estantería de libros que había en la sala. Snape se notaba medio incomodo, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Dumbledore que le miro con una mirada serena y el hombre se tranquilizo.

-Bueno… como iba diciendo su hija, tiene una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Su nombre fue escrito en el libro del Colegio desde que nació. Probablemente se preguntara algunas veces la extrañez de eventos que puedan pasar en su hogar teniendo a Hermione cerca.-Hermione miraba de reojo a su madre, la cual estaba muy concentrada mirando a su futuro director. De momento Hermione sintió que alguien le miraba y miro hacia donde estaba el profesor Snape, pero cuando le miro este estaba entretenido mirando algún punto indefinido en la pared de al frente. La chica suspiro por lo bajo y bajo nuevamente la cabeza.

-Si… bueno… recuerdo una vez, en que Hermione quería tomar el jarrón de galletas a escondidas… pero como no llegaba… pues comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente… y bueno, tuvimos que reparar todos los cristales de la casa…-dijo Jane mientras miraba a su hija que estaba sentada a unos palmos de ella.

-Por lo menos está usted al tanto de las cosas que le pasa a su hija… quiero informarle que Hermione es una bruja… y por eso venimos a traerle esta carta; por que Hermione tiene una vacante en nuestro Colegio.- dijo el director Dumbledore mientras le entregaba un sobre apergaminado con una letra caligráfica muy bonita.

-¿una bruja?- dijo totalmente asombrada Jane mientras miraba ahora a Hermione que abrió los ojos como platos.

-Sí, creo que usted nunca ha tenido familia de magos ¿no?- dijo con voz gruesa Snape y miro por primera vez a la madre de Hermione a los ojos. Por un momento Snape sintió un escalofrío por su espalda. La niña había sacado los hermosos ojos de su madre. Snape carraspeo al ver que se había quedado mirando los ojos de la señora y se limito a mirar a Hermione que le miraba entre asustada y entusiasmada. Jane Granger se limito a dar una afirmación silenciosa con la cabeza. Dumbledore sonrió y le dijo:

-Y su esposo tampoco… ya lo sabemos… Hermione cae bajo la división de magos hijos de Muggles.

-¿Muggles?- dijo Hermione por primera vez ganándose la mirada de todos los presentes, la chica se puso totalmente roja.

-Personas que no son poseedoras de la magia.- dijo Snape en tono tranquilo mientras hacia una mueca de descontento.

-Bueno… esto… es una sorpresa… no sé, como se lo tomara John… - dijo Jane mientras miraba de hito en hito a sus interlocutores y a su hija.

-Descuide ya hemos hablado con el…- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa admirable.

-¿y qué dijo?-Janes estaba totalmente sorprendida. Su hija ¡UNA BRUJA! No lo podía creer.

-Nada, solo le tomó por sorpresa como usted pero creo que asimilo que era cierto.- dijo Dumbledore en tono amable.

-Vaya… esto es todo nuevo… ¿y qué debemos hacer? ¿Qué procedimientos hay?

-Bueno… para eso traje a Severus para que les diera la charla de bienvenida.- diciendo esto Dumbledore miró a Snape y este se puso totalmente pálido, carraspeo dos veces y comenzó con la charla. Después de un par de horas de preguntas, respuestas, dudas y mas respuestas; Albus y Severus se limitaron a despedirse de Hermione y Jane. Severus miro por última vez a Hermione que le regalo una tímida sonrisa. Le miro pero su rostro no se inmuto, simplemente ante esa tierna mirada de ojos miel desapareció ante su futura estudiante.

-Albus, no me pidas volver a hacer algo como lo que he hecho hoy…

-¿y por qué no Severus?- dijo Dumbledore mirándole con asombro y con una ceja levantada.

-Simplemente no me gusta… y… es mas… yo espero que mi poción no se haya dañado Dumbledore…- diciendo esto el mago salió a toda carrera hacia su despacho. Dumbledore le miró sorprendido y se limito a encogerse de hombros. Ya en su estancia Severus se sentó en su cama, suspiro largamente y puso sus manos en su rostro. ¿Qué le había pasado hoy? Recordó la mirada de Hermione antes de que se fuera y le dio un vuelco al corazón.

Era esa mirada, esa mirada llena de amor y de sufrimiento. Esa mirada que le había seguido desde niño. Esos ojos que le llamaban la atención y le hacían temblar de solo pensar en ellos. ¿Pero en qué diablos estaba pensando? Era tan solo una niña, bufo por lo bajo y se recostó en su cama; él podía pasar hasta por su padre… ¿pero en qué diablos pensaba? Bufo nuevamente y negó con la cabeza secamente. Después de una larga discusión mental lo único que recordó antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, fue el rostro de Hermione Jane Granger que le miraba con una expresión de sencillez y admiración. Y con esa mirada hechizante, ahora con propietaria, se acogió al mundo de los sueños.

Por otro lado Hermione daba vueltas en su cama, totalmente incomoda. Estaba totalmente emocionada por saber que era una bruja. ¡ERA UNA BRUJA! Sonrió tontamente recordando la experiencia que había tenido en la tarde. Se acostó de un lado en la cama y recordó el rostro de Severus. Por unos minutos ella hubiera jurado que el profesor Snape la miraba, pero cuando ella se disponía a mirarle el esquivaba su mirada. Bufo en lo bajo y negó mentalmente. -Estoy alucinando cosas.- dijo por lo bajo. Pateo unos cuantos peluches que tenía en su cama y se acurruco hasta la cabeza. Sin querer pensar en algo o en alguien se limito a serrar sus ojos, pero antes de entrar en sus sueños el rostro de Snape se le presento y esta vez pudo ver que un extraño brillo se escondía en los ojos del hombre. Sonrió adormilada y se quedo profundamente dormida.


	7. Capítulo 7 Recuerdos de 1er año

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen y algunos diálogos que aparecerán durante la historia Erradicados en el Tiempo que son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Algunos personajes que no son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling. Escribo solo por diversión.

**Summary: **Encuentros y sucesos importantes que enlazan a Severus con Hermione en el libro 1, Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

_**Capítulo7**_

_**Recuerdos de 1er año**_

_**(1989-1990)**_

Hermione caminaba apresuradamente por el pasillo del tren. Desde que había subido se había instalado en la cabina en donde se encontraban dos chicas gemelas llamadas Padma y Pervati Patil Suspiro cuando se acomodo ligeramente la túnica, y regaño a unos alumnos que peleaban por una rana de chocolate frente a su compartimiento. Suspiro nuevamente y siguió su camino. A escasos pasos se encontró con un chico regordete con cara de tristeza y ansiedad. Se intentó arreglar el ya enmarañado cabello, le toco el hombro al chico.

-¡Hola compañero! ¿Te sientes bien?- dijo Hermione mientras inspeccionaba el rostro del chico.

-¡Claro que no!- Contesto el chico con cara de pocos amigos y expresión contrariada. -Lo que pasa es que perdí a mi rana Trevor, y no la encuentro por ningún lado… ¿podrías ayudarme...?-dijo con una leve iluminación en el rostro y sin saber el nombre de su nueva amiga.

-Hermione… Hermione Jane Granger…- termino la chica devolviéndole un apretón de manos. -Claro….claro…, con mucho gusto te ayudare… he…- Hermione espero paciente a que el chico le dijera su nombre.

-Neville, Neville Longbottom.- dijo el chico con una leve sonrisa y se dirigieron en búsqueda de Trevor por el tren. Durante el camino se toparon con compañeros que le miraban con cara de pocos amigos, se bufaban, se reían, le miraban con pena o les ignoraban cuando preguntaban por la rana Trevor. Caminaron por todo el tren sin tener rastro alguno de la rana de Neville.

-Neville, llevamos horas mascándolo… encuentro que la mejor opción seria dividirnos ¿no crees? Tu sigue a los últimos cinco vagones yo voy por los otros tres…- dijo Hermione mientras señalaba los compartimientos.

-Claro Hermione, como tú digas…- Neville fue caminando torpemente hacia su destino. Neville se acerco a la puerta y se fijo que había dos chicos uno de cabello pelirrojo y otro de pelo negro, hablando animadamente. Sonó un golpe en la puerta del compartimiento y entro el muchacho de cara redonda que Harry había visto pasar por el andén 9 y ¾ parecía muy afligido.

-Perdón-dijo-¿Por casualidad no habrán visto a un sapo?- cuando los dos negaron con la cabeza Neville gimió.- ¡Lo he perdido! Se me escapa todo el tiempo.

-Ya aparecerá- dijo Harry.

-Sí- le respondió Neville con poca convicción.

-Bueno si lo ven...- y no termino su frase cuando salió rápidamente del vagón dejando a un Harry y a un Ron contrariado. Continuo su búsqueda por los siguientes cuatro vagones. Hermione volvió al compartimiento en el que había visto salir a Neville. Tomo a Neville de la mano y irrumpió en la estancia cuando el chico pelirrojo tenía en manos su varita.

-¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno-dijo con voz de mandona y los ojos fijos en la varita de Ron.

-Ya le hemos dicho que no- dijo Ron, pero Hermione simplemente continuo mirando la varita de Ron. Después de una amena charla entre Ron, Harry y Hermione. Herms salió sola de la estancia, seguida por Neville. Hermione suspiro mientras miraba ya como el sol se escondía tras las montañas y le dijo a Neville que iría a ver si el conductor tenía conocimiento de su rana perdida. Pero en el camino perdió de vista a Neville entre el bullicio de estudiantes. Bufo molesta y camino hacia la locomotora. Iba caminando con la vista fija al suelo y no se percato de que alguien al igual que ella iba totalmente distraído y chocaron de frente.

-¡Cuidado joven! No ve por dónde camina. Menuda forma de caminar, mirando sus pies…-dijo una voz gruesa y fría mientras Hermione alzaba la cabeza para mirar con quien se había chocado. Cuando alzo la vista se topo con esos ojos color azabache que ya había visto una vez hace un año.

-¡Lo lamento lo lamento...!- dijo Hermione tratando de arreglar su enmarañado cabello.-Snape le miro abrió los ojos como platos y luego de unos segundos frunció el seño.

-Srta. Granger debería tener más cuidado al caminar… es lamentable ver como camina por los pasillos en imitación a un avestruz que no quiere mostrar el rostro al mundo.- dijo Snape con voz fría.

-Yo lo lamento.- dijo Hermione arrepentida y con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-Ya, ya… largase…- dijo Snape molesto pero cuando vio sus ojitos brillosos se desarmo totalmente-¿y ahora que es lo que le ocurre?- dijo Snape totalmente vencido.

-Es que estamos buscando el sapo de Neville…- contestó Hermione mientras se hacía a un lado para que un estudiante de tercero pasara rápidamente hacia su vagón.

-Si yo fuera él lo daría por perdido… es una buena opción…- dijo Snape esquivando esos ojos color miel que por alguna extraña razón le carcomía su ser.

-Bueno… si lo ve… ¿podría avisarnos?- dijo Hermione atrevidamente, mientras Snape le miro seriamente, suspiro y dijo:

-… Está bien… pero que ese tal Neville, no se le ocurra dejar nuevamente ese sapo por ahí.-dijo Snape con tono muy bajo solo para que la chica le oyera entre el bullicio.

-Muchas gracias, Sna…

-Profesor Snape, Srta. Granger.- dijo mientras componía una mueca de ironía.

-Sí… gracias…

-No sé porque pero esto me late a Gryffindor…- dijo Snape mientras miraba como la maraña de pelo marrón se desaparecía entre la muchedumbre.

**Selección de Casas**

-Vamos… caminen…

-Wow, es impresionante…

-Sí…

-Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de afuera, lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts.-dijo Hermione mientras caminaba al lado de las gemelas Patil. Suspiro y sonrió mirando cada rostro en el comedor de Hogwarts.

-Bueno… ahora procedo a ponerles el sombrero Seleccionador el cual les dirá en que casa estarán…- La profesora comenzó a llamar a los estudiantes. Unos iban a Slythering, otros a Gryffindor, a Revenclaw o Hufflepuf. Hermione estaba nerviosa pero lo simulaba bien. En un momento se fijo en la mesa que tenía de espaldas y observo como esos ojos negros le observaban. Snape miro abruptamente hacia otro lugar dejando a Hermione totalmente descolocada. Bufo y ahí fue cuando la llamaron.

-¡Granger, Hermione!- grito la profesora McGonagall y Hermione acudió rápidamente a ponerse el sombrero. Snape miro con intriga a la chica y al sombrero y no pasó más de un minuto cuando el sombrero grito: -¡GRYFFINDOR!- Hermione salió a toda prisa hacia la mesa de Gryffindor donde sus otros compañeros le esperaban. Miro de reojo la mesa de profesores y se encontró con la mirada de Snape. En esos momentos sus ojos no le expresaban nada y tuvo la sensación de que algo estaba pasando. Corto conexión cuando Harry llego a su lado y le felicito.

-Percy, ¿Quién es el profesor que está sentado al lado de Quirrell?

-Es el profesor…

-Severus Snape…- contesto Hermione con las mejillas encendidas y miro de reojo al profesor bufo por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza. Tal vez era su alucinación, pero para ella el grasiento profesor Snape no era del todo malo.

**Clase de Pociones **

-No entiendo por qué narices Snape nunca te pone a hablar en su clase.

-No lo sé Ron y créeme no quiero averiguar el por qué…

-Es que tiene envidia de que un Gryffindor sea más inteligente que el…

-Granger, Hermione- dijo la fuerte y fría voz del profesor Snape

-presente…-susurro Hermione y vio cuando el profesor le enviaba una miraba de hastío y de pocos amigos. Suspiro y se limito a mantener las manos debajo de la falda para no caer en la tentación de levantarla en la clase de Snape.

**Halloween **

-Fue mi culpa profesora McGonagall…- dijo Hermione saliendo entre las sombras. A Snape se le hizo un nudo al verla llena de polvo blanco y el pelo totalmente enmarañado, se reprendió a si mismo mentalmente y suspiro acompasadamente.

-¡Señorita Granger! 5 puntos menos a Gryffindor por su torpeza…

Hermione se limitó a bajar la cabeza y después del descuento de puntos y aumento de puntos el trío dorado salió hacia el pasillo. Hermione iba mas retrasada y pudo oír cuando Snape le dijo en voz baja, solo para que ella le oyera: me alegra de que este bien… Granger…- Hermione se volteó a ver al profesor pero este ya estaba al otro lado del baño hablando con McGonagall.

**Penúltima prueba **

-Tuvimos a Sprout en el Lazo del diablo, Flitwick debe de haber hechizado las llaves, y McGonagall transformó a las piezas de ajedrez. Eso nos deja el hechizo de Quirrell y el de Snape…-Pasaron la puerta del gran trol y luego abrió la otra puerta. Harry y Hermione casi sin atreverse a ver lo que seguía pero no había nada terrorífico allí, solo una mesa con siete botellas de diferente tamaños acomodadas en una fila.

-Snape- dijo Harry-¿Qué tenemos que hacer? Tu eres la única que entiende a Snape…- dijo Harry pasando por alto el leve sonrojo de la chica.


	8. Capítulo 8 Recuerdos 2do año

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen y algunos diálogos que aparecerán durante la historia Erradicados en el Tiempo que son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Algunos personajes que no son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling. Escribo solo por diversión.

**Summary: **Encuentros y sucesos importantes que enlazan a Severus con Hermione en el libro 2, Harry Potter y la Cámara de los Secretos.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

_**Capítulo 8**_

_**Recuerdos de 2do año**_

_**(1990-1991)**_

**Transcurso en tren a Hogwarts**

-¡Hola Sra. Weasley!- dijo Hermione mientras saludaba a la Sra. Weasley que le daba una bolsita a Ginny, su hija.

-¡Hola Hermione! ¿Cómo estás?- dijo la mujer regordeta con una sonrisa muy amplia y apretó en un abrazo a la chica.

-Muy bien, gracias… ¿y Harry y Ron?- dijo Hermione mirando entre la multitud y no veía a sus amigos.

-Deben de haber subido ya al tren querida…-dijo sin ninguna preocupación la Sra. Weasley.

-Muchas gracias… ¡Hola Ginny!- dijo la castaña mientras veía como Ginny terminaba de acomodarse su túnica.

-Hola Hermione…

-¿Quieres acompañarme?- pregunto Hermione mientras el rostro de Ginny se tornaba color escarlata.

-…, sí, claro como no…- y entraron juntas al tren. Caminaron entre el bullicio de estudiantes mientras intentaban localizar a Harry y a Ron.

-Ginny… si ves a Harry- la chica se torno roja nuevamente- o a Ron me avisas…

-Sí… claro.

-Bueno Ginny… voy a dar una vuelta por el tren… este compartimiento esta vacio… si encuentro a Harry y a Ron te dejo saber.- La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza mientras entraba al compartimiento y veía como su amiga Hermione se alejaba por el atropellado pasillo. Hermione luchaba en poder pasar entre el bullicio de estudiantes. En algunas ocasiones su pelo se quedo enganchado en alguna mano o su túnica era pisoteada por los estudiantes. Entre la lucha de pasar entre los vagones en busca de Harry y Ron, se topo con el ya más que conocido profesor Snape.

-Buenos días, señorita Granger… espero que Longbottom no haya perdido nuevamente su asquerosa rana.- dijo el profesor con voz grave y fría mientras examinaba el rostro de Hermione.

-Buenos días a usted señor… pero no, no estoy buscando a Trevor… estoy buscando a…

-No me dé explicaciones Granger, no estoy para su palabrería… mucho me basta con tenerla que oír en clases… hasta luego sabelotodo…- dijo Snape con una sonrisita sarcástica mientras dejaba a Hermione paralizada en medio del tumulto con expresión contrariada y un leve tic en el ojo derecho.

-Si será… es… es… bastardo…- y siguió su camino totalmente molesta en busca de Harry y Ron. Snape se volteo para ver como la maraña de pelo de Hermione se perdía entre el tumulto sonrió triunfante y se encerró en su compartimiento.

**Halloween-Primera Advertencia (La Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta)**

Harry, Ron y Hermione no podían creer en el lio que se habían metido. Caminaban apresuradamente detrás de Dumbledore para allegarse al salón de Lockhart. Hermione se regañaba mentalmente durante el trayecto. No podía creer lo que habían visto. La gata de Filch petrificada y un mensaje en sangre escrito al lado de su víctima en la pared. Un extraño escalofrío pasó por su espalda. Suspiro mientras miraba el suelo incapaz de ver cuando Dumbledore le dio entrada a los tres, que fueron seguidos por McGonagall y Snape. Comenzó un largo interrogatorio en el cual Hermione no quería decir nada, estaba totalmente aterrada con el hecho de que le acusaran con algo tan oscuro como eso. Sentía de vez en cuando como la mirada de Snape le miraba interrogadoramente. Se limito a ignorarle y mirar alguno de las fotos del profesor de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras. Se había perdido del todo hasta cuando Filch comenzó a interrogar a sus amigos y a decir cosas inteligibles. Solamente parpadeó cuando oyó la voz de Snape. Este se ensancho más en donde estaba parado, miro de reojo a Hermione que tenia las mejillas encendidas por el bochorno y les dijo con voz sedosa y fría antes de dejar de mirar a Hermione.

-Si me permite hablar, señor director-dijo Snape desde la penumbra- Potter y sus amigos simplemente podrían haberse encontrado en el lugar menos adecuado en el momento menos oportuno- dijo, aunque con una leve expresión de desprecio en los labios-sin embargo, aquí tenemos una serie de circunstancias sospechosas: ¿Por qué se encontraban en el corredor del pasillo superior y no estaban en la fiesta de Halloween?

Hermione fue la única que contesto intentando mirarle a esos ojos fríos y negros. Hermione, Harry y Ron le contaron sobre la fiesta de Muerte-Cumpleaños de Nick-Casi-Decapitado.

-…había cientos de fantasmas que podrán testificar que estábamos allí.- concluyo Hermione bajando la cabeza totalmente muerta de miedo y nerviosa. El interrogatorio termino después de una media hora y los chicos salieron rápidamente.

-¡Qué rayos! Snape desea que nos expulsen…

-No lo creo Harry… si no te diste cuenta fue él quien dijo que posiblemente nosotros estábamos en el lugar y hora menos indicados.-dijo Hermione ignorando la mirada de asombro por parte de sus dos amigos.

-¡Que rayos Herms..! ¡ES SNAPE! ¡EL murciélago de las MAZMORRAS! –dijo Ron mientras contenía su enojo.

-Podrá ser lo que sea Ron, pero aun así nos defendió…- la chica salió con paso decidido hacia donde Harry le había señalado, un aula vacía. En realidad Hermione no creía a ver oído que alguna vez Severus Snape les defendiera de alguna forma. Ron parpadeó varias veces y negó con la cabeza mientras despertaba de esa situación y entraba al aula en donde se encontraban Hermione y Harry.

**Primera detención de Hermione**

-Señorita Granger, llega tarde dos minutos…- dijo Snape sin levantar el rostro de lo que realizaba. Hermione entro en el despacho. Era muy grande como la sala común de Gryffindor, lo único que esta estaba dividida en tres partes. Estaban decoradas las paredes con estanterías llenas de libros, calderos y materiales de pociones. Las sillas, mesas, el escritorio eran de color negro azabache. La alfombra que decoraba la estancia era de un verde monte mientras que en el escritorio de Snape se veía un reguero de pergaminos. Para ser exactos Snape era un hombre muy ordenado. Hermione no vio ni un solo reguero en la estancia. A la parte posterior del profesor pudo ver una puerta de color azabache entre abierta en donde se podía ver claramente la cama del profesor. Al otro lado había otra puerta y pensó que esa era la del baño y a la derecha estaba la puerta que daba hacia el salón de Snape. Hermione estaba muy entretenida mirando el paisaje que no escucho cuando Snape carraspeo para llamar su atención. Hermione parpadeo y miro a Snape a los ojos.

-Granger, llega tarde dos minutos…- repitió Snape mientras soltaba la pluma en el escritorio.

-Lo lamento profesor Snape… es que me perdí y pedí indicaciones…- dijo la chica con las mejillas un poco rosadas.

-Ya, tontos Gryffindors…- dijo Snape con voz fría y penetrante mientras le hizo señas a Hermione para que le siguiera hasta el salón- Bueno… comencemos con su detención. Tendrá que limpiar todos los envases que se encuentran al final de esta sala y los 25 calderos que están al lado del armario. Eso sí, guarde su varita y no la utilice. Después de hacer eso, limpiara toda el agua con el mapo que está en la covacha que está al otro lado del salón… ¿Entendido Granger?- dijo Snape mientras miraba de reojo a Hermione.

-Sí… profesor…- dijo la chica en voz baja mientras analizaba mentalmente todas las indicaciones que le había dado Snape.

-Tiene 3 horas para terminar la tarea…- y así Snape se dio la vuelta para salir del aula cuando la voz de Hermione le llamo y se paró en seco.

-P-profesor…

-Diga Granger…- dijo Snape aun sin voltearse a mirar a su estudiante.

-G-gracias…- dijo Hermione ruborizándose completamente.

-¿Gracias?- repitió Snape en voz alta mas para sí que para que Hermione le oyera pero aun así la chica le oyó. Snape se volteo lentamente para encontrarse con esos ojos color miel que en ocasiones le hacía temblar, y que aun no entendía el por qué.

-Gracias, por… por decir que habíamos estado en el lugar y hora equivocada. Viniendo de usted, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.- dijo Hermione esquivando la mirada de extrañez y dulzura que le daba Snape.

-Granger...- la voz de Snape sonó suave y quebrada.

-De todos modos, gracias por defendernos… profesor Snape.- le atajo Hermione antes de que el pudiera decir algo. Se volteo dándole la espalda a su profesor de Pociones y comenzó a realizar el trabajo, dejando a un Snape completamente paralizado ante la confesión de su alumna. Bufo bajito y cedió media vuelta para llegar a la puerta de su cuarto. Por última vez asomo su rostro para ver a la niña que cumplía castigo al otro lado de su puerta. Negó rotundamente con la cabeza y cerró la puerta.

_**Moste Pontente Potions y la Poción Multijugos**_

Después de haberle pedido a Lockhart su autógrafo Harry, Ron y Hermione le entregaron a la bibliotecaria la nota para que le dejaran el libro de _Moste Pontente Potions_ para realizar la poción multijugos que Hermione había oído decir al Profesor Snape en clase.

-Esta posición es muy complicada…- dijo Hermione mientras ojeaba los artículos que tendrían que conseguir para realizar la poción.

-Perdona-¿Qué quieres decir con que algo de aquel en quien queramos convertirnos? Yo no me voy a beber nada con cosas de Crabbe.- dijo Ron con cara de disgusto.

-He momento, todavía tenemos que preocuparnos por los ingredientes finales.- dijo Hermione pasando por alto el comentario de Ron.

-¡No tedas cuenta de todo lo que debemos robar Herms! Piel de serpiente arbórea africana en tiras, desde luego eso no está en la estantería de estudiantes. ¿Qué debemos hacer… forzar los armarios privados de Snape? No se no es buena idea…- dijo Harry con tono preocupado mirando alternativamente a Hermione y a Ron. Hermione cerró el libro con un ruido seco.

-Bueno, si van a acobardarse los dos, pues vale- dijo. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y los ojos más brillantes de lo normal.- yo no quiero saltarme las normas, ya lo saben, pero pienso que aterrorizar a los magos de familia muggle es mucho peor que elaborar un poco de poción. Solo pensar que entraría en terreno Snape le daba una tención grandísima, se estremeció ligeramente al recordar los ojos negros como la noche del su profesor de pociones.

**Día de San Valentín**

-¡Que hermoso!- dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba en la mesa de Gryffindor seguida por Ron.

-¡Que hermoso y ni que tres rayos Herms! ¡ESTO ES UNA ABOMINACION!- dijo el chico pelirrojo a todo pulmón ganándose la mirada de unos cuantos metiches.

-Caya Ron, todos te están mirando.- dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba e ignoraba la falta de madures de Ron.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto Harry pero antes de que pudieran contestarle la voz de Lockhart les interrumpió.

-¡FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTIN!- grito a todo pulmón.

-¿Qué diablos? y a este ¿qué le pico?- dijo Ron mirando a el profesor de Defensa que estaba vestido con una flamante chaqueta color rosada que hacia juego con la decoración. Hermione le miro divertida y miro como sus profesores miraban a Lockhart como animal raro.

-Estoy seguro de que mis colegas querrán compartir el espíritu de este día. ¿Por qué no piden al profesor Snape que les enseñe a preparar un filtro amoroso?...

-¡Qué diablos! ¿Snape? Ese necesita más de un filtro amoroso para tener una chica de tras de él.- dijo Ron mientras miraba con desprecio al profesor de Pociones que miraba a su estudiantado con cara de pocos amigos y con cara de que mataría a quien le pidiera realizar esa condenada poción.

-¡RON!- le regaño Hermione mientras le miraba irritada.

-¿Qué?

Pero Hermione se limito a mirar a la mesa de profesores, topándose con los ojos de Snape que le miraban fijamente. Hermione no supo porque pero le mantuvo la mirada. Cada vez que veía esos ojos un sentimiento de nostalgia invadía su ser.

-Y agradezco a las 46 chicas que me han enviado cartas el día de hoy...- continúo hablando Lockhart con tono alegre.

-Herms, dime que tú no enviaste una…- pero no pudo terminar porque Hermione que unos minutos antes miraba con expresión inmutable a la mesa de profesores, se encorvo rápidamente para buscar en su mochila algo. Ron bufo viendo como las mejillas de Hermione estaban totalmente rojas.

Los enanos vestidos de Cupidos se acercaron a la mesa donde estaba Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-¡He tú, Harry Potter!- grito un enanito vestido de Cupido. Harry salió a toda prisa dejando a Ron y a Hermione con cara de idiotas. Mientras los de primero le miraban.

-Tengo un mensaje musical para entregar a Harry Potter en persona.-dijo el enano.

-¡Aquí no!- dijo Harry enfadado, tratando de escapar.

-¡Para!- le gruño el enano. Y aguanto a Harry por la mochila.

-¡Sueltame!- gritó Harry tirando fuerte.

-¿Qué pasa ahí?- dijo Malfoy con tono frío y arrastrado.

-Bien…- dijo el enano- esta es tu canción de San Valentín:

_Tienes los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche_

_Y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece. _

_Quisiera que fuera mío, porque es glorioso, _

_El héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso. _

Después de eso se formo una algarabía en el pasillo entre risas y peleas, Hermione logro desaparecer del pasillo antes de que la inculparan de algo. Suspiro y de momento se encontró observada por el profesor Snape.

-¿Corriendo de algún pretendiente? Que lastima… debería salir más a menudo…- dijo Snape con voz fría y con expresión triunfante mientras dejaba a una contrariada Hermione Granger pegada a la fría pared del pasillo.

**Petrificación de Hermione**

-Nos vemos horita chicos… yo iré un momento a la biblioteca, sigan después les alcanzo…- dijo Hermione a todo pulmón mientras corría en dirección a la biblioteca.

-Pero Herms…- dijo Ron pero Hermione le grito más alto todavía:-¡VOY DESPUES RONALD!

Y así Hermione se dirigió rápidamente a la biblioteca y busco entre las estanterías algún libro en el cual estaba pensando en toda la noche.

-_Animales Fantásticos y Donde Encontrarlos_… aquí debe estar… página 150… Basilisco…

-Srta. Granger…- dijo la voz gruesa de Snape mientras se paraba a ver a Hermione que dio un ligero brinco al oír la voz del profesor. Lo menos que se imaginaria Hermione seria que se encontraría con él en la biblioteca.

-P-profesor…- dijo tartamudeando la chica.

-Que grato es el encontrarla en la biblioteca a esta hora… es poco inusual verla a esta hora merodeando por la biblioteca, y más cuando hay partido de Quidditch y sus muy venerados amigos van a asistir…- dijo Snape con voz fría y calculadora. Tenía una sonrisa de victoria mientras la chica movía nerviosamente el libro entre las manos.

-Yo… yo solo estoy…

-Cuidado Granger… o pensare que está tramando algo, como lo del robo a mi armario.- diciendo esto Snape se dio la vuelta y se desapareció de la biblioteca. Hermione se quedo totalmente atemorizada.

-Como rayos…- negó con la cabeza, él sabía que ella le había robado los materiales y aun así no le había hecho pasar castigo. Resoplo y arranco sin pensarlo dos veces el papel del libro. Escribió rápidamente con tinta la palabra _tuberías_ y salió con espejo en manos. Iba rápidamente por el pasillo cuando se percato de un movimiento rápido que le paso cerca y cuando enfoco en el cristal lo último que vio fueron el reflejo de unos ojos amarillos, dio un grito de terror y su vida se oscureció completamente. Snape estaba saliendo en ese instante de la biblioteca cuando oyó el grito. -¡Hermione!- dijo en voz baja y salió a toda prisa por el pasillo. El corazón le dio un vuelco al ver un bulto en el suelo mojado y distinguió a la chica de espaldas. Corrió a su encuentro y la observo. Estaba totalmente rígida con expresión de miedo y en una de sus manos tenia agarrada un espejo. Snape la toco, estaba fría y dura como la cera. Tomo a Hermione entre sus brazos y la llevo rápidamente a la enfermería.

-Pomfrey, por favor ayúdame…- dijo Snape con voz de preocupación mientras mantenía a Hermione en brazos. La enfermera salió a toda prisa y se tapo la boca en tono de sorpresa y dolor.

-Rápido Severus… ponla en la camilla.- Y así lo hiso el profesor poniendo a Hermione en la camilla con mucho cuidado.- ¿y qué le paso Severus?- dijo la enfermera mientras miraba con asombro y tristeza a Hermione.

-No, lo sé… simplemente salí de la biblioteca cuando la oí gritar… crees… que…- a Snape le tembló un poco la voz.

-No, no está muerta Severus… pero esta petrificada…- dijo la enfermera mientras le quitaba con delicadeza el espejo a Hermione y lo depositaba en la mesita al lado de la camilla en donde reposaba la chica.

-Tengo que avisarle a Minerva…

-Ve, Severus… yo cuidare de ella.

Severus miro por última vez a Hermione. Sintió que su corazón se quebraba un poco y sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse, negó con la cabeza. Miro como la enfermera comenzaba a atender a Hermione y dijo en voz baja.

-Cuídala bien Pomfrey…- y salió rápidamente de la enfermería. Después de los últimos ataques y la heroica función de Potter en la cámara de los secretos Hermione volvió a la normalidad junto a las otras personas que estuvieron petrificadas. Cuando entro en el Gran comedor saludo efusivamente a sus amigos. Cuando se sentó a cenar, noto como Snape volvía a mirarle pero esta vez con ojos diferentes. Hermione podría jurar que Snape le miro con alegría, el profesor levanto su compa hizo aman de hacer un brindis y se tomo su bebida. Hermione le sonrió torpemente y se limito a terminar su comida y hablar de los sucesos que ante su situación se había perdido.


	9. Capítulo 9 Recuerdos 3er y 4to año

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen y algunos diálogos que aparecerán durante la historia Erradicados en el Tiempo que son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Algunos personajes que no son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling. Escribo solo por diversión.

**Summary: **Encuentros y sucesos importantes que enlazan a Severus con Hermione en el libro 3 y 4, Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban y Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**Recuerdos de 3er y 4to año **_

_**3er año (1991-1992)**_

**Casa de los Gritos**

Todo había sido confuso, no entendía absolutamente nada. Ese año había sido todo un desastre desde los acontecimientos con los dementores, las repentinas enfermedades de su profesor de Defensas, los líos de tanto trabajo por el exceso de clases, la escapada de un maniático acecino de Azkaban y que quería matar a su amigo… Pero no, Sirius Black había testificado frente a ellos que no era el responsable de la muerte de los padres de Harry. Hermione le había confesado a Lupin que sabía su estatus de Hombre Lobo, mientras intentaba asimilar que la rata de Ron, Scabbers era un _animago_ y que este era Peter Pettigrew. Y todo llego a ser más confuso a un cuando Snape apareció allí. Snape el profesor de Pociones, el que casi en el año no había hablado directamente con él como en los primeros dos años. Le miró con los ojos como platos. Entre amenazas por parte de Snape, Sirius y Lupin; Hermione parpadeo un par de veces y se limitó a acercarse a Snape. Snape le miro con curiosidad mientras la chica dio un paso vacilante hacia él y dijo casi sin aliento:

-Profesor Snape, no… no perdería nada oyendo lo que tienen que decir, ¿no cree?

-Señorita Granger, me temo que vas a ser expulsada del colegio- dijo Snape con voz sedosa y fría mientras le miraba fijamente, Hermione se estremeció ligeramente al oír que sería expulsada.- Tú, Potter y Weasley se encuentran en un lugar prohibido, en compañía de un asesino escapado y de un licántropo. Y ahora te ruego que, por una vez en tu vida, cierres la boca.

A Hermione se le aguaron los ojos, de todas las veces que había sido regañada o abusada verbal mente de Snape el nunca le había dicho tantas cosas fuertes en un día.-Pero si… si fuera todo una confusión…

-¡CALLATE IMBECIL!- gritó Snape, descompuesto-. ¡NO HABLES DE LO QUE NO COMPRENDES!-del final de su varita brotaron unas chispas y Hermione decidió callar, nunca había visto tan fuera de sí a su profesor y algo dentro de sí que aun no comprendía le dolía la forma en que este le decía esas cosas. Snape continuo hablando pero Hermione no le prestaba atención, estaba tan confusa y dolorida que solamente en oír las palabras de su profesor de Pociones era como una puñalada al corazón. No supo cuando fue pero cuando vio a Harry alzando en alto su varita no lo pensó ni dos veces.

-¡Expeliarmo!-grito y Snape dio a parar golpeado de un gozne de madera y quedo totalmente desmayado en el suelo. A Hermione se le quebró el corazón al ver a Snape totalmente moribundo y un hilo de sangre que le brotaba de la cabeza.

-¡Oh por Merlín! Hemos agredido a un profesor…! ¡Hemos agredido a un profesor…!- Hermione comenzó a llorar, mirando totalmente asustada a Snape, que parecía muerto-. ¡Vamos a tener muchos problemas!- Hermione salió disparada hacia el profesor Snape que yacía en el suelo bajo la mirada atónita de todos los presentes. No sabía el por qué pero sentía una extraña sensación de que tenía que ayudarle, estar con él allí… mientras los otros seguían su discursos y peleas Hermione se limito a observar al profesor de Pociones. Nunca en su vida se había tomado esa molestia y ahora lo tenia de frente. Tenía el pelo lacio color azabache largo hasta los hombros y por el accidente lo tenía desmarañado. Su piel amarillenta se había tornado pálida, su nariz ganchuda estaba intacta y los ojos del profesor no se podían apreciar ya que los tenía cerrados. Hermione vacilo antes de poner su mano en el rostro pálido de su profesor y sintió una extraña corriente corrió por su ser. Le miro con ternura y le acaricio el cachete. Su piel era suave y sonrió de medio lado mientras le acomodaba el pelo a Snape. No le prestó la mínima atención a la discusión que había comenzado nuevamente y menos cuando Peter Pettigrew salió de su forma animaga a ser humano nuevamente.

En esos momentos Hermione solo tenía ojos para su profesor de Pociones. Se había sorprendido de verle tan claramente y de cerca. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas al percatarse que su profesor para rondar en los 33 años era un hombre muy apuesto. Se negó mentalmente mientras continuaba observando las facciones de Snape. No podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo… se sentía descolocada… se sentía… ¿Arrepentida de lo que había hecho?... bueno en parte.-Hermione has atacado a un profesor… ¿Cómo no te vas a sentir arrepentida?... es Snape… ¡SNAPE! ¿Cuántos chicos y chicas no quisieran hacer lo que hiciste?-se dijo mentalmente Hermione mientras tomaba un pañuelo que había encontrado en el bolsillo de la túnica del profesor y se la puso en la cabeza para amortiguar el golpe por el cual estaba sangrando.

Después de lo que le pareció siglos observando a su director vio como Lupin atendía a Ron. Parpadeó varias veces antes de organizar sus ideas.

-¿Y qué hacemos con el Profesor Snape?- pregunto en voz baja mirando a Snape postrado aún en el suelo.

-No le pasa nada grave- le explico Lupin, inclinándose y tomándole el pulso.- Solo se pasaron un poco. Sigue sin conocimiento. Eh… tal vez sea mejor dejarlo así hasta que hayamos vuelto al castillo. Podemos llévalo tal como está.- Luego Lupin murmuro-: _Mobilicorpus_. El cuerpo inconsciente de Snape se incorporo como si tiraran de él con unas cuerdas invisibles.

Salieron por el estrecho camino que daba hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts. Crookshanks bajaba la escalera que daba hacia los terrenos luego eran seguidos por Lupin, Pettigrew y Ron. Detrás iba el profesor Snape aun inconsciente y cerrando la marcha Harry y Hermione, muy seguidos por Sirius. Hermione no dejaba de mirar a su inconsciente profesor de pociones y su subconsciente no le dejaba en paz. Dentro de ella se libraba una lucha interna de culpabilidad, bufo por lo bajo y siguió la caminata.

_**4to año (1992-1993)**_

**Hogwarts, el Torneo de los Tres Magos y el accidente dental**

En el tiempo que había estado de vacaciones con sus amigos todo había sido un manojo de problemas. Todo había estado perfecto hasta el día del Partido de Quidditch. Había aparecido la marca tenebrosa y para completar habían seguidores de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. El Ministerio se había encargado de fortalecer la vigilancia y ahora todo era más estricto que el año anterior. Tenían un nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras llamado _Ojoloco Moody_ y para completar el dichoso Quidditch no se iba a dar ese año, gracias al Torneo de los Tres Magos. Un torneo que había sido retrasado por años ya que había ganado fama de Mata Chicos. Tuvieron que pasar esa experiencia horrorosa de ver en clase las Maldiciones Imperdonables y para completar Habían visto las pomposas entradas de los estudiantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Y si algo podía ser peor… si peor aún había sido que el Cáliz de Fuego había elegido a Harry para ser uno de los Campeones del Torneo. Pero aun peor había sido el día en que a Harry y a Malfoy se les ocurrió pelear en las mazmorras.

-¡_Furnunculu_s!- gritó Harry

-¡_Densaugeo_!- gritó Malfoy

De momento Hermione sintió cuando el hechizo de Malfoy le dio de bruces contra la cara. Comenzó a sentir un horrible dolor en su boca y noto como sus dos dientes de al frente comenzaron a crecer descontroladamente.

-¡Hermione!-grito Ron acercándose a Hermione que comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa y lloraba desconsoladamente tratando de ocultar sus dientes.

-¿A qué viene todo este ruido?- dijo la voz de bajo, fría y apagada de Snape.-Explícame Malfoy ¿Qué paso aquí?

-Potter me atacó, señor…

-¡Nos atacamos el uno al otro al mismo tiempo!- gritó Harry.

-…y le dio a Goyle. Mire…-Snape examino a Goyle cuya cara estaba lleno de forúnculos que explotaban en pus.

-Ve a la enfermería, Goyle- le indico Snape con calma.

-¡Malfoy le dio a Hermione!-dijo Ron fuera de sí- ¡Mire!- Ron obligo a Hermione a que le enseñara los dientes a Snape, porque ella hacia todo lo posible para taparlos con las manos, cosa bastante difícil dado que ya le pasaban del cuello de la camisa. Las chicas de Slythering se reían y señalaban a Hermione desde detrás de la espalda de Snape. Snape le miro asombrado pero rápidamente compuso su frio rostro nuevamente y le dijo:-No veo ninguna diferencia.-comento con voz fría mientras esbozaba una sínica sonrisa.

Hermione profirió un gemido y se le empañaron nuevamente los ojos. Dando media vuelta, echo a correr por el corredor hasta perderse de vista. Snape se quedo mirando a la chica hasta que desapareció de su vista. Le restó 50 puntos a Gryffindor y mando al grupo de estudiantes hacia el aula. –Maldito e idiota de pacotilla.- se dijo en voz baja mientras se lamentaba haber hecho sufrir a Hermione. Cuando vio esos ojos color miel que le miraban llenos de lágrimas sus entrañas se removieron. Por alguna extraña razón sentía una conexión con Hermione. Él lo sabía, desde aquel 18 de enero el día en que había visto su nombre escribirse en el Gran Libro de Hogwarts había sentido algo hacia ella. Un sentimiento extraño que no había podido identificar. Se reprendió mentalmente y diciéndose que era un estúpido idiota mientras se recordaba que la marca que estaba en su brazo izquierdo comenzaba a tomar color y movimiento. Unas gotas de sudor se aparecieron en su frente y se dirigió rápidamente a su aula de clases.

**Proposición de Parejas**

El tiempo había pasado después de ese extraño incidente y ya estaban en noviembre, había pasado la primera prueba y Harry había logrado su objetivo. Pero llego el día en el cual la profesora McGonagall les había hablado del el Famoso Baile del Día de Navidad para conmemorar el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Hermione palideció en su silla y miraba a todos lados del aula. No lo podía creer… ¡UN BAILE!

–Maldición… - dijo Hermione en voz baja para que nadie le oyera.

-Bueno… ya Fred va con Angelina… Fred tiene razón Harry… si no buscamos a una chica rápido terminaremos con un Trol…-Hermione bufo

-¿Qué?

-Nada… ósea que prefieres ir con una chica hermosa pero horrible en sentimientos…

-Puede ser…

-Vaya… me voy a la cama.

Después de Hermione había dormido plácidamente esa noche, se levanto, se aseo y se dirigió a la sala común. Se fue rápidamente hacia la biblioteca como era de hábitos y se sentó en una de las mesas más alejadas de la biblioteca. No pasaron ni tres minutos cuando oyó unos pasos que eran toscos y apresurados dirigirse hacia ella.

-¿Ez-miope?- dijo la voz de barítono de un chico. Cuando alzo la mirada hacia el chico su estomago dio un vuelco grandísimo. Allí parada frente a él se encontraba el jugador de Quidditch Búlgaro, Víctor Krum. Hermione no pudo controlar un leve sonrojo y se dirigió a él:

-Hermione… es Hermione ¿y sí que es Víctor?- dijo Hermione en voz baja solo para que el chico Búlgaro le oyera.

-Yo…yo me estaba preguntando… te he estado viendo todos estos días y me preguntaba… si tu… si tu ¿quieres ir al baile con migo?- él se limito a sonreírle delicadamente mientras Hermione habría los ojos como platos. Era lo último que se esperaba en su vida. Nunca pensó que Víctor Krum le hiciera a ella… A ELLA una invitación como esa. Como había estado esperando a que Ron se dignara en pedirle que fuera con ella, pero no había visto interés alguno por el pelirrojo; Hermione suspiro y le dijo al chico:

-Claro Víctor… iré contigo…- dijo Hermione tratando de evitar el sonrojo.

-Muchas gracias… Hermion…- Víctor le tomo la mano y le besó delicadamente antes de salir de la biblioteca. Pasó una hora desde esa extraña revelación y aceptación por parte de Hermione y Víctor. Hermione sonrió tontamente mientras se dirigía hacia su Sala Común. La sala estaba menos abarrotada de estudiantes y en una esquina estaba sentado Neville un poco pálido.

-Hermione…- dijo Neville mientras se acercaba torpemente hacia Hermione.

-¿Sí, Neville?- contesto la chica mientras se acomodaba el bulto mejor-¿De casualidad has visto a Ron y a Harry?

-Sí, ellos acaban de salir…- dijo Neville desviando la vista hacia un punto fijo de la otra pared.

-Gracias… nos vemos después Neville…

-¡Hermione!- gritó Neville y Hermione se volteo a ver el chico que ahora estaba completamente morado-Me-m-me… me preguntaba si… si tú… si tú querías ir al baile de navidad con migo…

Hermione miro a Neville con los ojos como platos, nunca había pensado en que Neville le pediría una cosa como esa, y al parecer le había costado mucho trabajo. Hermione le sonrió tristemente y se acerco hacia él.

-Neville… seria todo un honor ir al baile contigo, pero lamentablemente ya me han invitado…- dijo Hermione con calma y con ternura para no herir al pobre Neville.

-Bueno… entonces… gracias… Hermione…- dijo Neville en tono derrotado.

-Gracias a ti Neville, por pensar en mí- Hermione le dio una enorme sonrisa y dijo:-Lamento que ya tenga pareja pero espero que tú puedas conseguir a una chica que pueda ir contigo. Nos vemos después Neville. Y así Hermione salió en busca de Ron y Harry. Había ido a la cena pero ninguno de sus amigos había asistido. Se limito a comer rápidamente sin mirar a ningún lado y salió como alma que busca el diablo, hacia su Sala común; encontrándose allí con una escena poco peculiar. Cuando Ginny le conto que le habían dado calabazas a Harry y a Ron, Ron salió con el importuno comentario…

-Hermione, Neville tiene razón: tú eres una chica…- dijo Ron mirando de reojo a Hermione.

-¡Que observador!- dijo ella ácidamente, mientras le miraba completamente fuera de sus cabales.

-¡Bueno, entonces puedes ir con uno de nosotros!- dijo Ron alegremente como si se hubiera ganado la lotería.

-No, lo siento- espeto Hermione.

-¡Oh, vamos!-insistió Ron-. Necesitamos una pareja: vamos a hacer el ridículo si no llevamos a nadie. Todo el mundo tiene ya pareja…

-No puedo ir con ustedes- repuso Hermione, ruborizándose-, porque ya tengo pareja…

-¡Vamos, no te quedes con nosotros!-dijo Ron-. ¡Le dijiste eso a Neville para librarte de él!

-¿Ah, sí?- replicó Hermione, y en sus ojos brillo una mirada peligrosa. Ella no había dicho nada así y sabia que Ron lo hacía solo para sacarle con quien iría al baile-. ¡Que tu hayas tardado tres años en notarlo, Ron, no quiere decir que nadie se haya dado cuenta de que soy una chica!

Ron la miró. Luego volvió a sonreír.

-Bueno, bueno, ya sabemos que eres una chica. ¿Y ahora quieres venir?

-¡Ya se los he dicho!-exclamó Hermione muy enfadada-. ¡Ya tengo pareja! Y volvió a salir como un huracán hacia el dormitorio de las chicas. Ese día había sido tan raro primero Krum, con el cual nunca se había limitado a hablar más que un par de frases con él le pedía que fuera su pareja de Baile. Después Neville y por último el despistado de Ron. Bufo enojada mientras tomaba los apuntes de la clase de Pociones y continuaba repasando.

**Baile de Navidad**

A Harry y a Ron le había estado raro que Krum saliera muy a menudo de la biblioteca. Pero no le prestaron mucha atención hasta esa noche cuando vieron como Hermione salía por el pasillo cogida de la mano de Víctor Krum. Estaba muy hermosa esa noche, vestía un hermoso traje azul y un moño alto a juego con una diadema de diamantitos. Sonreía nerviosa mientras estaba al lado de Krum. Hermione se sentía totalmente diferente. ¡Iba a cumplir sus 15 años en enero! Era ya casi toda una mujer. Se dirigieron al comedor para tomar su cena y entre el murmullo conversaba con Víctor de vez en cuando; al plazo de dos horas ya estaban en la pista de baile. Hermione había comenzado a bailar con Víctor un hermoso Vals. Hermione estaba viviendo uno de sus mejores momentos, pero no se había percatado que unos ojos negros como la noche le observaban desde el otro extremo del Salón. Después de haber bailado un par de piezas Hermione se dirigió hacia Ron y Harry que estaban sentados un poco apartados de la pista de baile.

-¿Hace calor no?-dijo Hermione mientras se abanicaba con la mano.- Víctor fue por ponche ¿nos acompañan?- dijo esbozando una enérgica sonrisa.

-¿Víctor? ¿Qué raro que todavía no te ha pedido que lo llames "Vicky"?- dijo Ron con voz ácida. Hermione lo miro sorprendida. Nunca en esos casi cuatro años que conocía a Ronald Weasley le había hablado de esa forma. -¿Qué te pasa?- le dijo mientras lo interrogaba con la mirada.

-Si no lo sabes, no te lo voy a explicar- replico Ron mordazmente.

-Ron, ¿Qué…?

-¡Es de Durmstrang! ¡Confraternizas con el enemigo!- dijo a toda voz. Hermione le miro con odio al ver las idioteces que era capaz de decir Ron.

-¡No seas idiota! ¿Quién era el que quería su autógrafo?

-Supongo que te pidió ser tu pareja cuando los dos estaban en la biblioteca.- dijo Ron poniéndose más rojo de lo que ya estaba por la furia que sentía.

-Así fue- respondió Hermione, y sus mejillas, que estaban ligeramente subidas de color, se pusieron de un rojo brillante-. ¿Y qué?

-¿Intentaste afiliarlo a él P.E.D.D.O.?

-¡No, nada de eso! ¡Si de verdad quieres saberlo, me dijo que había ido a la biblioteca todos los días para intentar hablar conmigo, pero que no había conseguido armarse del valor suficiente!-Hermione dijo esto muy rápidamente y ruborizándose tanto que su rostro adquirió el mismo tono que la túnica de Parvati.

-Está bien claro…

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Hermione totalmente descolocada.

-Es alumno de Karkarov, Intenta aproximarse a Harry para obtener información y acercarse para perjudicarlo…

-¡Se supone que la finalidad del Torneo es conocer magos extranjeros y hacer amistad con ellos!- repuso Hermione con voz chillona.

-Ron a mi no me parece nada mal que Herms haya venido con Víctor…- dijo Harry tratando de apaciguar el momento pero fue pasado por alto por los chicos.

-¿Por qué no te vas a buscar a Vicky?- dijo Ron con voz ácida.

-¡Y no le llames Vicky!- Hermione salió a toda prisa de la pista de baile y se perdió en la multitud. Iba corriendo a toda prisa fuera de la pista de baile y fuera del comedor. Por sus ojos comenzaban a brotar lágrimas de tristeza. En el tiempo que había compartido su amistad con Ron nunca habían tenido una discusión tan fuerte como aquella. Salió rápidamente hacia el patio de Hogwarts esquivando a todo aquel que se le cruzaba en el camino. Se sentó en uno de los bancos que estaba casi al lado de la gran puerta y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¿Señorita Granger?- Hermione no levanto la cabeza.-Granger… le estoy hablando…- dijo Snape en voz baja.

-¿Qué quiere señor?- dijo Hermione aun sollozando con las manos en la cara.

-Granger… ¿se encuentra bien?- dijo Snape en voz baja, acercando delicadamente a la chica. Hermione podía jurar que había oído a Snape preocupado. Se estremeció ligeramente cuando sintió las manos de su profesor de Pociones sobre sus hombros. Sus manos eran grandes y fuertes pero Hermione no podía par de sollozar. –Vamos Granger… es… es navidad… no debería estar así de derrotada…- le dijo Snape con dulzura… un momento… ¿dulzura? Hermione intento contener el llanto y después de un par de minutos se tranquilizo. Se limito a tratar de limpiar las lágrimas con sus manos pero Snape le tendía un pañuelo color gris.

-Sí… si… estoy bien… gracias pro-profesor…- dijo Hermione tomando el pañuelo y limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Ya puede volver de nuevo al castillo… hace mucho frío y puede pescar un resfriado…- dijo volviendo a su tono frio y calculador de siempre.

-G-gracias…

-No me las de…- dijo fríamente mientras le daba la espalda a la chica.

-¡Profesor!- dijo Hermione en un grito para captar la atención de Snape que rápidamente se volteo a ver a la chica que lucia extremadamente diferente y para el gusto de Snape hermosa.

-Diga Granger.

-F-feliz… Feliz Navidad…-dijo la chica y se sonrojo ligeramente. Snape se limito a escudriñar el rostro de la chica y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y a usted también Granger… feliz navidad.- y sin más el profesor de Posiciones se adentro en la espesura del bosque dejando a una Hermione atontada en la puerta de roble. Al plazo de unas horas Harry y Ron vieron como Hermione se despedía de Krum en el pasillo.

Luego Harry se había retrasado por haberse quedado hablando con Cedric y cuando llego a la sala Común se encontró con Hermione y Ron que se habían puesto en una acalorada disputa y se gritaban a tres metros de distancia, los dos rojos como tomate.

-Bueno, pues si no te gusta, ya sabes cuál es la solución, ¿no?- gritó Hermione; el pelo se le estaba desprendiendo de su elegante moño, y tenía la cara tensa de ira.

-¿Ah, sí?- le respondió Ron-, ¿Cuál es?

-¡La próxima vez que hay un baile, pídeme que sea tu pareja antes que ninguno otro, y no como último recurso!- Ron se limitó a replicarle pero Hermione ya había subido las escaleras rápidamente y había sellado su puerta con un sonoro ¡PUM! Dejando a un atontado Ron y a un anonadado Harry en la sala común. Hermione lloro desconsoladamente. Se sentía perdida y confundida. Tomo el pañuelo que Snape le había dado… y aspiro su aroma. Era extraño olía a hombre pero era una mezcla de olores que nunca en su vida había tenido la oportunidad de percibir. Se recostó en su cama aún vestida y suspirando el aroma del pañuelo de Snape se quedo profundamente dormida.

**Ultimas 2 pruebas y el retorno del Señor Oscuro**

-¡Señorita Granger, señor Weasley… por aquí por favor…!- dijo la profesora McGonagall mientras le ofrecía que se sentaran.- Como ya saben mañana tenemos el siguiente evento del torneo… y pues ustedes tendrán un papel muy importante en esta prueba.- Los ojos miraron paulatinamente a Ron, Hermione, Cho Chang y a La chica Delacour.- Por lo tanto les pido que cada uno se siente en las cuatro camas que hay en la parte posterior de esta oficina y se tomen la poción que está en la mesita de noche a cada lado de sus camas… Profesor Snape… ayude a nuestros invitados…

-Sí… síganme…- dijo Snape con voz fría. Y así lo hicieron los chicos realizaron el proceso y los cuatro quedaron profundamente dormidos. Snape se dispuso a acomodarlos en las camas y cuando llego hacia Hermione sonrió delicadamente.

Después de todos esos eventos Hermione había tenido que lidiar las idioteces que Rita Skeeter escribía en el Profeta. Se molestaba, casi todos los días era noticia junto a Krum o junto a Harry. Pero lo más que le había sorprendido había sido lo que Harry le había dicho sobre la marca Tenebrosa que tenía marcado tanto Karkarov como Snape. Hermione sabía o tenía la idea de que Snape había rondado por esos lugares pero no entendía cual era el dichoso afán por la marca y que era lo que intentaba decirle Karkarov a Snape. Harry había logrado avanzar en el torneo y había logrado llegar con la copa. Pero para sorpresa de todos Harry había regresado hecho un manojo de nervios y totalmente fuera de sí llorando y gritando mientras aguantaba el cuerpo de Cedric que yacía muerto en el suelo. Todo había sido confuso y oscuro, Ojoloco Moody no era más que un farsante, Cedric muerto, Harry casi muerto y Snape volvía estar en el ojo de todos como punto por haber sido ex-Mortífago y por el retorno del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Pero si todo había sido así de oscuro y nebuloso; para Hermione y Snape lo fue más cuando se estaban dando cuenta de que ellos por alguna extraña razón estaban conectados.

,


	10. Capítulo 10 Recuerdos 5to año Parte I

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen y algunos diálogos que aparecerán durante la historia Erradicados en el Tiempo que son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Algunos personajes que no son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling. Escribo solo por diversión.

**Summary: **Encuentros y sucesos importantes que enlazan a Severus con Hermione en el 5 y comienzos del enlace de los personajes con la historia principal.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

_**Capítulo 10**_

_**Recuerdos de 5to año **_

_**Parte I**_

_**5to año (1994-1995)**_

_**Un viaje con Snape**_

-¡Hola _Pigwidgeon_…! ¿Qué me traes lechucita traviesa? Me interrumpiste antes de terminar de leer el penúltimo capítulo de este libro…-Hermione le mostro el libro de Evaluación de la Educación Mágica en Europa.- Es un libro interesante… todavía estoy pensando en lo que deseo ser… No tengo muy claro si ser maestra o trabajar en el Ministerio… pero bueno… déjame ver…-dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a la histérica lechuza que movía las alas en forma de reclamo para que Hermione le prestara atención y tomara la correspondencia.- Deberías ser mas paciente… pero como dice un dicho muggle… las mascotas se parecen a sus amos…- Hermione tomo la correspondencia y la abrió, en ella vio la atropellada letra de Ron en el pergamino.

¡Hola Herms! Mamá ha decidido pasar las vacaciones en un lugar diferente… Ya sabes… quería saber si tus padres te autorizan a pasar el último mes de vacaciones con nosotros… Créeme necesitamos tu ayuda… descuida no es nada malo. Aquí todos estamos bien… esperamos que tú y tus padres también lo estén… Me preocupa mucho lo que Dumbledore nos pidió, pero bueno… espero que Harry este bien. Si te dan la autorización envíame la respuesta con _Pigwidgeon_, la estaré esperando.

Con aprecio,

Ron Weasley.

-Vaya… bueno… _Pigwidgeon_, ¿Podrías esperar aquí en lo que pregunto?- El ave ululo y asintió con la cabeza en lo que Hermione se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la planta baja de la casa. Después de unos cinco minutos Hermione entro como un huracán a su cuarto, busco una pluma y se dirigió hacia el ave.-_Pigwidgeon_ dale esto a Ron…-le ató la carta en la pata y la ave salió a toda prisa por la ventana.

-¡Qué suerte que tengo mi cuarto recogido!- dijo Hermione para sí mientras comenzaba a buscar sus maletas y metía todo lo necesario dentro de ellas. Paso tres horas poniendo todas sus pertenencias que volaban hacia las maletas, ropas, zapatos, túnicas, libros, efectos escolares, pergaminos, plumas, comida para gato, en fin un sin número de cosas. Sintió unos picotazos en la ventana y Pigwidgeon estaba allí con cara de cansado. Hermione le abrió la ventana y el ave terminó aterrizando forzosamente sobre la cama.-¡Pig! ¿Estás bien?- dijo Hermione mientras miraba a la diminuta lechuza. El ave dio un sonoro -¡CRIIIII! En tono de derrota mientras estiraba la pata para que Hermione tomara la correspondencia. Hermione acomodo la lechuza y le dio de unas galletitas que tenia sobre la mesa de noche. El ave abrió los ojos como platos y una luz de alegría se formo en su rostro. Hermione sonrió ante la escena en donde Pig comía desesperadamente como si fuera la primera vez que tomaba pedazo alguno de comida.

Herms, ya recibí tu carta. Mamá dice que bajo las circunstancias que están pasando no puedes venir tu sola y menos por qué no sabes en donde nos encontramos. Mama le pidió al profesor Snape que te trajera aquí. Desgraciadamente el viaje es un poco largo, pero tú sabes cómo es ma.

Bueno espero que ese Murciélago Grasiento de Las Mazmorras no te haga nada porque si no… ya sabrá quién es Ronald Billius Weasley Prewett…. En fin espero que ya estés preparada el profesor Snape se aparecerá mediante magia dentro de 7 minutos en tu patio. Y sabes que Snape es muy puntual… Cuídate mucho.

Atentamente,

Ron.

-¡Rayos!- dijo Hermione en casi un grito ganando que el pobre Pig saltara de un susto.- ¿¡SNAPE?- dijo Hermione en un susurro. No lo podía creer, Severus Snape su más que asqueado profesor de Pociones iría a buscarla a ella… en casa de sus padres… ¡MUGGLES!-Vaya en realidad Voldemort llego a cambiar todo radicalmente…-dijo Hermione estremeciéndose al pronunciar el nombre del que no debe ser nombrado. Suspiro profundamente antes de tomar sus cosas y bajarlas hacia el pasillo de entrada. Exactamente después de los siete minutos el profesor Snape estaba tocando su puerta. Hermione suspiro antes de abrir la puerta, cuando la abrió el mas que reconocido rostro del profesor de Pociones estaba frente a ella. Él le miro con esos ojos fríos mientras montaba una sonrisa burlona.

-Me va a dejar entrar Granger o espera que me ase de la calor afuera…- dijo con voz acida mientras le miraba fríamente. Hermione se puso seria y le miró penetrantemente, pero Snape ni se inmuto.

-Buenas tardes profesor Snape.-dijo Hermione imitando el frío tono del profesor.-Puede pasar… esta como en su casa. Y dejándole espacio permitió al profesor pasar. Snape entro a la estrecha estancia. Si que parecía una casa muggle. Estaba pintada de _peach_ y adentro estaba pintada igualmente. Los muebles eran de color blanco y en el pasillo se podía ver un sofá para los visitantes y un espejo grandísimo que reflejaba parte de la sala. Estaba muy limpia y tenía un olor que podía identificar a distancias, era una mezcla de rosas y lirios. Pasó rápidamente la mirada recorriendo el lugar cuando se percato que unos ojos color miel le miraban sorprendida. Esa mujer era la vivida imagen de Hermione lo único que ella tenía pelo negro y era mucho más alta. La mujer venia secándose las manos con un paño de cocina cuando se acerco a ellos.

-¿P-profesor Snape?- dijo Jane Granger mientras le brindaba la mano en forma de saludo a Snape. Snape vacilo un momento antes de estrechar la mano con la señora.- Un gusto en conocerle, soy Jane Granger… la madre de Hermione… Hermione me ha hablado mucho de usted…-La mujer le sonrió mientras terminaban el saludo. Hermione miro paulatinamente a su madre y al profesor Snape.

-Sí, ya me lo imagino.- dijo Snape forzando una sonrisa mientras miraba con el rabillo del ojo a Hermione. Hermione se ruborizo y se limito a darle los últimos toques a su equipaje.

-Me imagino que ya la señorita Granger le habrá dicho hacia donde se dirige…-dijo Snape mientras miraba de reojo a Hermione.

-Sí, bueno va a compartir con sus amigos… es muy bonito ya que estará en su entorno… y pues es su ambiente.- dijo la mujer sonriéndole a su hija. Snape miro sorprendido a la mujer y negó efusivamente.-Bueno Herms, vas en buenas manos… te amo…-diciendo esto abrazó a su hija y le besó la cabeza. Snape se sentía totalmente de más en esa situación. Se sentía incomodo nunca había visto tanto afecto desde que su madre había muerto. Suspiro cansadamente y comenzó a recoger el poco equipaje que tenia Hermione.

-Cuando guste señorita Granger…- Hermione termino de despedirse de su madre. La Sra. Granger le dio un apretón de mano al profesor y estos se fueron.

-¿Cómo llegaremos?

-Usted y su incontrolable deseo por preguntar y saber ¿no Granger?- dijo Snape sin mirar a la chica con ese tono frio y calculador de siempre.

-Estoy tratando de saber a dónde es que vamos… además si le enviaron es para que me lleve a ese lugar… y ya que vamos a estar juntos un par de horas le pido que por favor me trate como se debe.

-Le recuerdo Granger. Yo soy su profesor, no uno de sus amigos… así que no me pida algo que no se puede dar ni en este siglo ni en el venidero.

-¡Serás gillipollas!- dijo Hermione en tono muy bajo. Pero el oído de Snape estaba tan agudo y preparado que escucho lo que la chica dijo.

-¿Qué me dijiste?-dijo Snape fulminándole con la mirada.

-No le incumbe… así que si se dispone a avanzar tendría el gran honor de pasar menos tiempo en su presencia.-dijo Hermione en tono acido mientras alzaba la cabeza y seguía caminando con grandes zancadas por la carretera. Snape se quedo parado en una pieza, su rostro se contorsionó ante la actitud de la chica. Nunca… ¡NUNCA! En su asquerosa vida una mujer le había hablado de esa forma… ni Lily Potter había llegado a usar un tono y esa actitud. Estaba confundido, no podía pensar con claridad y cuando decidió moverse Hermione ya estaba casi a 15 pies de distancia. Camino rápidamente hasta llegar a su lado. Hermione ni se inmuto, siguió caminando como si nada estuviera a su lado.

-Señorita Granger…- dijo Snape en tono bajo pero seguro, reacción que Hermione no paso desapercibida.

-¿Qué quiere ahora?-dijo aún molesta. Es verdad ella sabía que el profesor Snape era un idiota, duro de cerviz, era un ex–mortífago que aún estaba inestable en su posición, odioso, viejo refunfuñón… pero en ocasiones podía ser diferente si se lo proponía o tenia la ocasión… como la vez que le regalo su pañuelo gris. Ese que curiosamente dormía con el cada vez que se sentía triste y que aun tenía el olor de él. Se ruborizó ante la idea y Snape alzó una ceja.

-Solo le informaba que tomaremos el tren hacia Londres Muggle y de ahí tomaremos un autobús que nos llevara a la plazoleta que queda frente al lugar en donde se encuentran los otros…- dijo mientras miraba como el rubor de las mejillas de Hermione bajaban paulatinamente. Durante el trayecto los transeúntes se les quedaban mirando. No todos los días frecuentabas a un hombre vestido con capucha y ropa negra con cara de mala leche y a una jovencita dulce y bonita perseguida por quien seria este tipo. Snape se dispuso a mirar seriamente a los muggles que se le topaban de frente y se dispuso a caminar al lado de Hermione.

Después de un paseo en silencio ambos llegaron a la estación de trenes alrededor de 20 minutos más tarde, Snape le dio los tickets para el tren los cuales Hermione los tomó sin prestarle mucha atención. Cuando llegaron a su vagón soltaron las maletas de Hermione y se sentaron uno frente al otro. Todavía faltaban 8 minutos para que saliera el tren. Hermione paseaba su vista por la estancia mientras Snape se divertía mirando algún punto indefinido por la ventana. Había un ambiente extremadamente tenso. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir algo. De momento el tren comenzó a moverse y con la primera sacudida una cajita que estaba en la parte superior en un compartimiento cayó de bruces contra el suelo esparciendo todo el material que tenía en su interior.

Tanto Snape como Hermione se tiraron rápidamente al suelo a recoger las cosas que se habían salido de la cajita. Snape tomo unas cosas y algo le llamo la atención. Unas insignias que nunca había visto en su vida y que rezaban con las iniciales: P.E.D.D.O.

-¿P.E.D.D.O.?- dijo anonadado y asombrado ante eso.

-Sí, Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros.-dijo Hermione con orgullo mientras le pedía la insignia a su profesor de Pociones. El se quedo ojeándola por un momento antes de entregársela a Hermione.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó tratando de ser cortes. Gesto que Hermione capto y se limito a ser dulce con él.

-Es una asociación que cree… es para luchar por los derechos de los elfos domésticos… algo así por darle derechos, oportunidades de empleos…- dijo Hermione mientras continuaba recogiendo papeles que estaban tirados en el suelo.

-¿Derechos?- dijo Snape sin entender, miraba a Hermione como si nunca en su vida la hubiera visto.

-Sí, lamentablemente supuestamente la esclavitud se abolió hace unas décadas y todavía nosotros seguimos esclavizando a personas o criaturas inferiores a nosotros.- dijo Hermione sin prestarle mucha atención.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Snape mientras miraba una carta que había recogido del suelo.-Para Víctor Krum…-comenzó a leer Snape. Hermione alzó la vista y abrió los ojos como platos.

-Deme acá… ¿no le han dicho que leer correspondencia privada, es un delito grave a la ley?- dijo Hermione arrebatándole de las manos la carta.

-¿Y acaso sabía yo que eso era una carta para su queridísimo novio?-dijo Snape poniéndose en su lugar mientras miraba con furia a Hermione.

-El no es mi novio…-contesto Hermione completamente seria encarando a Snape.

-¿Ah no? ¡Y por qué se besaron el día de navidad, después que yo hable con usted el año pasado…!- dijo Snape con las manos en alto. Hermione le miro entre asustada y enojada. ¿Cómo rallos sabía Snape que se había besado con Víctor? ¿Y por qué rayos se comportaba de esa manera? Hermione le miro durante unos minutos y en la cabina se compuso un silencio irritante. Ambos se sostenían la mirada y solamente sacó de sus pensamientos a Hermione un leve escalofrió que le corrió por la espalda.

-Yo… yo…

-¿Se preguntara como lo sé, no?- dijo Snape aún mirándola.-dijo Snape mientras luchaba con un sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido solamente cuando veía a Lily Evans con Potter… sería… sería… ¿Celos? Negó con la cabeza ante el pensamiento y se reprendió mentalmente ante la mirada atónita de Hermione. –Sí, yo la vi… precisamente no fueron del todo discretos…-dijo Snape torciendo los labios.

-Pues sí nos besamos ¿y qué?- respondió Hermione entre confundida y sorprendida.

-Olvídelo no me interesa saber en qué líos de pantalones usted anda… cada cual con su dueño y cada cual a su granero. – dijo Snape sentándose en los sillones de la cabina, dejando a Hermione con la mitad del trabajo para ella sola. Durante el resto del viaje Snape se limito a leer un libro de pociones mientras Hermione miraba por la ventana. Snape levantaba la vista para ver de hito en hito a Hermione que no se había inmutado para mirarle desde la discusión, bufo en voz baja al percatarse que el tren iba disminuyendo la velocidad.

-Ya llegamos…-dijo Snape levantándose y tomando las maletas de Hermione. Esta se estiró perezosamente antes de seguir detrás de su profesor. Salieron del abarrotado tren mientras salían a la plataforma que estaba aún más llena de gente. Hermione intentaba alcanzar a Snape que le llevaba la distancia por unos 5 pies. Cuando logró llegar hacia él, ya Snape estaba en la parada de autobuses. –Ahora tomaremos el bus y llegaremos dentro de 10 minutos…-dijo sin mirarla. Hermione suspiro cansadamente mientras intentaba organizar los sucesos antes acontecidos. Snape, era su profesor de pociones, una persona solitaria, agria, seria, responsable, autoritario y puntual. Todavía no entendía el porqué seguía solo. A pesar de sus 35 años era un hombre apuesto. ¡¿APUESTO? Hermione negó con la cabeza efusivamente.

-¿Algún problema señorita Granger?- dijo Snape sin mirarla.

-No… ya viene el bus…-dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba el bus. –Profesor... ¿de casualidad usted tendrá…?

-Sí tengo el dinero Muggle.-Snape le dio el dinero al chofer y se limitaron a sentarse en el primer sillón. Era muy estrecho por lo tanto cuando Snape dejo las maletas en el compartimiento de arriba y se sentó al lado de Hermione sus muslos se apretaron. Hermione se ruborizo ante el tan cercano contacto de su profesor y ella. Y Snape intentó hacerse como el que no había pasado nada. Esos 10 minutos se hicieron eternos. Hermione podía sentir que su profesor se movía incómodamente en el asiento pero intento pasarlo por alto. Cuando llegaron al lugar Snape, se acerco a ella y le dijo:

-Ya llegamos… tenemos que pararnos al otro lado de la calle… ¿ve ese edificio?-dijo Snape mientras le mostraba un edificio de 5 pisos en donde se encontraban muchas familias muggles. Hermione asintió y se dispusieron a pasar frente el edificio.

-Número 12 de Grimmauld place. Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix.-dijo Snape mientras hacia una mueca de desprecio. En ese momento el edificio como que se partió por la mitad dejando entre ver una casa estrecha de 5 pisos, vieja pero elegante. Hermione se quedó impresionada y no se dio cuenta cuando Snape ya estaba en el alfeizar de la casa.- ¿Va a venir o se va a quedar ahí parada todo el día Granger?

**Número 12 de Grimmauld Place**

Después de su viaje con Snape, Hermione solamente le vio unas cuantas veces. Nunca se quedaba a cenar con ellos y siempre que la veía le miraba con extrañez o simplemente le ignoraba. No hacia ni un par de horas que se había enterado de que a Harry y a su primo Duddley le habían atacado unos dementores. Eso provocó un gran revuelo en Grimmauld Place, los miembros de la Orden iban y venían mientras se gritaban órdenes de un lado a otro. Pasadas unas horas Harry llegó a Grimmauld Place, después de una larga charla en la cual Harry les conto tanto a ella como a Ron lo que le había sucedido los gemelos Fred y George hicieron acto de presencia de una forma inesperada.

-¡NO vuelvan a ser eso!-grito Hermione después de que los gemelos se aparecieran en la habitación por arte de magia.

-¡Hola Harry!-saludo alegremente Ginny, que entraba en esos momentos por la puerta.-Me pareció oír tu voz.-Miro a los gemelos y les dijo amenazadoramente:-Les advierto que si vuelven a hacer eso les acuso con mamá.

-Vaya… golpe bajo…-dijo George.

-Bueno veras… estamos tratando de espiar la reunión de abajo y si piensas arruinarnos la fiesta…

-Les digo no conseguirán oír nada, mamá le hizo un hechizo de impasibilidad a la puerta.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Fred.

-Tonks me ha explicado como descubrirlo. Solo tienes que lanzar algo contra la puerta, y si no logra contacto tiene el hechizo.- Fred exhaló un hondo suspiro.- ¡Qué lástima! Estaba deseando averiguar que ha estado haciendo Snape.

-¡Snape!-saltó Harry.- ¿Esté aquí? Dijo el moreno sin percatarse del leve rubor que cubría las mejillas de Hermione.

-Sí- contestó George, cerrando la puerta para que nadie oyera la conversación.- Ha venido a dar parte. Es confidencial.- dijo poniendo cara de asco.

-¡Imbécil!- dijo Fred sin darse cuenta y Hermione saltó a la defensiva.

-Ahora está en nuestro bando- le recordó en tono reprobatorio y se ruborizo.

-Sí, pero eso no significa que no sea un imbécil. Basta con ver como no s mira- opinó Ron, soltando un bufido. Mientras continuaban hablando Hermione dijo en voz baja.

-Pero no a todos nos mira por igual…

**Clase con Snape**

Después de haber recibido ella y Ron sus insignias de Prefectos, Harry haber sido absuelto de sus cargos en el ministerio de magia y dar su primer patrullaje en el tren y en el Colegio, habían sido orientados sobre el reto que tendrían ese año… sus TIMOS. Habían soportado la clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras que le brindaba una profesora regordeta llamada Dolores Umbridge la cual a Hermione no le cayó nada de bien. Mientras caminaban hacia las mazmorras Hermione no le prestó la mínima atención a Harry y a Ron que iban muy animadamente hablando. Iría a clases de Pociones y vería después de un tiempo a Snape. Entro en la ya más que conocida estancia y se sentó en la mitad del salón en la mesa que siempre había compartido con Harry y Ron.

-Silencio- ordenó Snape con voz cortante al cerrar la puerta tras el.-Antes de empezar la clase de hoy-dijo desde su mesa, míranosle fijamente hasta que su vista se encontró con la de Hermione le miro un par de segundos antes de continuar mirando a su estudiantado-, creo conveniente recordarles que el próximo mes de junio realizaran un importante examen en el que demostraran cuanto han aprendido sobre la composición y el uso de las pociones mágicas. Pese a que algunos alumnos de esta clase son indudablemente imbéciles, espero que consigan un "Aceptable" en el TIMO si no quieren… contrariarme- y su mirada se posó en Neville.

- Después de este curso, muchos de ustedes dejaran de estudiar conmigo, por supuesto-prosiguió Snape.- Yo sólo preparo a los mejores alumnos para el EXTASIS de pociones, lo cual significa que tendré que despedirme de algunos de los presente.- esta vez miró a Harry- Pero antes de que llegue el feliz momento de la despedida tenemos todo un año por delante-anuncio-por ese motivo, tanto si piensan presentarse al ESTASIS como si no, les recomiendo que concentren sus esfuerzos en mantener el alto Nivel que espero den mis alumnos de TIMOS.

Hoy vamos a preparar una poción que suele salir en los TIMOS: El filtro de paz, una poción para calmar la ansiedad y aliviar el nerviosismo.- en eso miro a Hermione y se estremeció ligeramente dejando notar un leve tono rojo bajo sus mejillas.-pero advierto: si no miden bien los ingredientes, pueden provocar un profundo y a veces irreversible sueño a la persona que lo beba, de modo que tendrán que prestar mucha atención a lo que están haciendo.- Hermione, que estaba sentada a la izquierda de Harry, se enderezo un poco, su expresión había cambiado a una de concentración absoluta. Harry le miro extrañado pero hizo un gesto de no comprender y miro nuevamente a Snape.-Los ingredientes y sus métodos están en la pizarra.-dijo esto y movió la varita, apareciendo los ingredientes y el procedimiento en la pizarra.- Tienen una hora y media, ya pueden comenzar.

Durante la clase Hermione no dejaba de reprenderse mentalmente, desde la vez que había peleado con su profesor de pociones no había dejado de pensar en el. Ella se repetía una y otra vez que solo era la preocupación por el ya que este jugaba doble papel como espía y que simplemente era porque era miembro de la Orden. Se intentó enfocar lo más que pudo para sacar una buena nota en la clase, como hacía siempre. El tiempo se le fue rápidamente y cuando casi estaba terminando oyó la voz distante del profesor que decía:

-Ahora un débil vapor plateado debería empezar a salir de su poción- advirtió Snape faltando 10 minutos para terminar la elaboración de la poción. Hermione sonrió triunfante al ver que había logrado su objetivo. La superficie de la poción de Hermione era una reluciente neblina de vapor plateado, pero no se percató cuando el profesor se paró a su lado. Un leve rubor se asomo en sus mejillas cuando sintió que Snape se agachaba al interior del caldero para mirar su contenido. Una corriente le corrió por todo el cuerpo cuando accidentalmente sus dedos chocaron con los del profesor. Snape le miro con ojos como platos y simplemente no emitió ningún comentario, lo cual significaba que no había nada que criticar. Mientras se quedaba intentando descifrar lo que ella había sentido y sabia que Snape había sentido algo parecido vio cuando le dio un gran cero a Harry y le vaciaba su caldero. Hermione recogió sus cosas y salió rápidamente detrás de sus compañeros.

-¡Qué injusto! Exclamó Hermione cuando iban subiendo las escaleras de las mazmorras que daban hacia el Gran Comedor.- Tu poción era mucho mejor que la de Goyle; cuando la puso en la botella, el cristal estallo y le prendió fuego a la túnica.

-Sí, pero ¿desde cuándo Snape es justo conmigo?- dijo Harry sin dejar de mirar su plato, ya que habían llegado al comedor para almorzar.

-Yo creía que este año se comportaría un poco mejor- dijo Hermione mirando al profesor Snape que acababa de llegar a su asiento. Se ruborizo al ver que este le sostenía la mirada.- Ya saben… ahora que ha entrado a la Orden y eso…

-Las manchas de hongo venenoso nunca cambian- sentenció Ron- En fin yo siempre he pensado que Dumbledore está loco por confiar en Snape. ¿Qué pruebas hay de que no trabaja para quien ustedes saben?-Hermione le miró un poco seria y después dijo en tono de voz decidido:

-Supongo que Dumbledore debe de tener pruebas de sobra, aunque no las comparta contigo…- le espetó cortantemente y le miró desafiante.

-¿Quieren parar de una vez?-dijo Harry fastidiado- Deseo comer en paz… y el tema SNAPE no entra en mi menú.

**El sueño de Hermione**

Esa noche Hermione se fue a descansar a sus aposentos antes de que Ron o Harry pudieran pedirle ayuda con el trabajo de Pociones. Ya era más que costumbre el que se acostara abrazando el pañuelo que Snape le había regalado. A esas alturas Hermione no entendía que era lo que realmente sentía por su profesor. Se había recostado con su pijama de ositos favorito y rápidamente que su cabeza se posó en la almohada se quedó completamente dormida.

Todo estaba oscuro, era frío. Se encontraba caminando apresuradamente entre las calles de piedra y tierra mientras oía solamente el murmullo del viento. Sus vestiduras eran extrañas, pero no le prestó la mínima intención. Sabía que le seguían y estaba totalmente cansada y fatigada. Se recostó de una pared de piedra que era una casa, para poder recuperar un poco de aliento.

-Vamos está cerca…- oyó que un señor decía mientras oía el galopar de caballos a lo lejos.

-¡Merlín ayúdame!- dijo Hermione mientras caía de su frente gotas de sudor. Salió corriendo nuevamente y se adentro en el bosque. Corría apresuradamente mientras sacaba de su túnica la varita. Todo estaba oscuro así que en un leve susurro dijo:

-¡_Lumus_!- de la punta de su varita apareció una tenue luz mientras seguía caminando apresuradamente. Ya no podía oír el murmullo de voces de las personas que le seguían y tampoco podía oír a los caballos. Continuó caminando por el oscuro bosque cuando sintió que alguien le agarro por el hombro y se levantó rápidamente. Cuando se miró tenía en la mano derecha su varita en alto y estaba completamente cubierta de sudor. Respiró agitadamente e inhaló con dificultad. Parecía que en realidad había corrido toda esa distancia. Se toco la frente y tenía un poco de fiebre. Se percató de que el pañuelo de Snape ya no estaba, se levantó y descompuso toda la cama en busca del pañuelo y cuando se dio por vencida vio que en la mesita de noche junto al libro que le había pedido a Ron sobre "El Oráculo de los sueños" para leerlo, estaba el pañuelo de Snape. Lo abrió rápidamente para buscar algún indicio de lo que significaba su sueño pero lamentablemente no encontró nada.

**Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras**

Hermione ni siquiera había abierto su ejemplar de Teoría de la Defensa Mágica y estaba mirando fijamente a la profesora Umbridge con una mano levantada. Pero pasado unos minutos más, Harry dejó de ser el único que observaba a Hermione. El capítulo que les habían ordenado leer era tan tedioso que muchos de los alumnos optaban por contemplar el mudo intento de Hermione de captar la atención de la profesora Umbridge, en lugar de seguir adelante con la lectura de los "Conceptos elementales para principiantes."

Cuando más de la mitad de la clase miraba a Hermione en vez de leer el libro, la profesora Umbridge decidió que ya no podía seguir ignorando aquella situación.

-¿Quería hacer alguna pregunta sobre el capítulo querida?- le dijo a Hermione como si acabara de reparar en ella.

-No, no es sobre el capítulo.

-Mire, ahora estamos leyendo,- repuso la profesora Umbridge mostrando sus pequeños y puntiagudos dientes-si tiene usted alguna duda podemos solucionarla al final de la clase.

-Tengo una duda sobre los objetivos del curso- aclaró Hermione. La profesora arqueó las cejas. -¿Cómo se llama, por favor?

-Hermione Granger.

-Mire, señorita Granger, creo que los objetivos del curso están muy claros si los lee atentamente- dijo Umbridge con decisión y un dejo de dulzura.

-Pues yo creo que no- saltó Hermione sin miramientos- ah= no dice nada sobre la práctica de los hechizos defensivos.- se produjo un breve silencio.

-¿La práctica de hechizos defensivos?- repitió Umbridge-Verá, señorita Granger, no me imagino que en mi aula pueda surgir ninguna situación que requiera la práctica de un hechizo defensivo por parte de los alumnos. Supongo que no espera usted ser atacada durante mis clases, ¿verdad?

-¡¿Entonces no vamos a usar la magia? Dijo Hermione en voz alta.

-Levante la mano si desea hablar señorita Granger.- dijo Umbridge con indiferencia. Todos en el salón comenzaron a murmurar cuando Hermione levantó la mano nuevamente.

-Adelante.- dijo Umbridge mirando seriamente al grupo lo cual ocasiono un silencio absoluto.

-Es evidente que el único propósito de la asignatura es practicar los hechizos defensivos, ¿no es así?

-¿Acaso usted es una experta docente preparada en el ministerio, señorita Granger?- le pregunto la profesora con voz falsamente dulce.

-No pero… creo que esto está del todo erróneo.- dijo Hermione con toda seriedad.

-Pues me temo- continuo Umbridge sin darle crédito a lo último que había dicho Hermione.-que no está cualificada para decir cuál es el "único propósito" de la asignatura que imparto. Aprenderán hechizos defensivos de forma segura y libre de riesgos de esta manera…

-¿Y de que va a servirnos?- dijo Hermione parándose en su pupitre, todos los estudiantes miraban de hito en hito a Hermione que estaba toda fuera de sí y a Umbridge que le miraba con odio.

-Señorita Granger…

-sí, de que vale llenarnos de centenares de información si no hacemos práctica. Mientras nos llenamos de palabrería, podría haber cualquier mortífago en nuestras espaldas y no sabremos defendernos simplemente con un "Expelliarmus".- dijo Hermione totalmente fuera de sí en un tono muy alto. Muchos de sus compañeros no podían creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, Hermione Granger… La chica que nunca decía nada estaba enfrentando a un profesor.

-Le advierto señorita Granger que se calme o si no…

-¿O si no qué? Esto no es más que una pérdida de tiempo… Si esto realmente fuera una Clase de defensa…

-Este es el Colegio NO LA VIDA REAL y además no habrá ningún mortífago para atacar…

-¿Ah, no?- dijo Hermione desafiante- ¿Y que me dice de Voldemort?- en el aula se oyó un gemido grupal mientras algunos estudiantes se ponían pálidos. Umbridge miro con tanta furia a Hermione que si fuera que las miradas mataran hacia un siglo Hermione hubiera estado pulverizada.

-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor. Señorita Granger, le han contado que cierto mago tenebroso ¡NO HA RESUCITADO!- dijo Umbridge casi a gritos.

-Pues sí lo está.- dijo Hermione con su frente en alto.

-Señorita-Granger-ya-ha-hecho-perder-diez-puntos-a-su-casapno-lo-estropee-más-recitó Umbridge de un tirón acercándose con cada palabra hacia Hermione..- Como decía; les informo de que es mentira…-decía mientras le daba la espalda.

-¡No lo es! ¡Harry lo vio y todos vimos el cuerpo de Cedric muerto!

-¡Ya basta! Señorita Granger ¡está castigada!

,


	11. Capítulo 11 Recuerdos 5to año Parte II

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen y algunos diálogos que aparecerán durante la historia Erradicados en el Tiempo que son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Algunos personajes que no son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling. Escribo solo por diversión.

**Summary: **Encuentros y sucesos importantes que enlazan a Severus con Hermione en el 5 y comienzos del enlace de los personajes con la historia principal.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

_**Capítulo 11**_

_**Recuerdos de 5to año **_

_**Parte II**_

_**5to año (1994-1995)**_

_**El Sueño de Snape**_

Esa mañana el profesor Snape se había levantado sudoroso y estresado. Había pasado una noche estresante en la cual había tenido un extraño sueño. En el sueño el estaba en un bosque yendo de espeso follaje. Solamente oía el ulular de las lechuzas que veían e iban volando en la noche. Corría apresuradamente por el follaje mientras sudaba y miraba a todos lados. Oía a lo lejos las voces de hombre que le seguían. De momento sintió pasos a unos kilómetros más adelante. Alzó la vista y vio una figura encapuchada que corría apresuradamente. -¡Hereneth! Susurró mientras corría como alma que lleva el diablo. Cuando llegó cerca de la mujer le tomó por el hombro, se levantó sin ver nada más.

-¿Hereneth?- dijo Snape en un susurro mientras se echaba el cabello hacia atrás en una coleta. Inhaló profundamente en busca de aire mientras pasaba la vista por su estancia.

_**Detención en la Biblioteca**_

-¡Rayos yo y mi temperamento!- decía Hermione mientras pateaba una piedrecita que estaba en medio del pasillo que daba hacia la biblioteca.- Si no te hubieras dejado acaparar por tu mal genio no estuvieras en detención ahora mismo… Por lo menos es en la biblioteca…- se dijo en voz baja mientras seguía caminando a toda prisa hacia la biblioteca, esquivando las miradas de unos cuantos alumnos. Después de esa extensa discusión que tuvo con Umbridge en su clase la profesora la había citado a su despacho después de comer. Ella así lo hiso y se encontró que su detención sería en la biblioteca ordenando los libros de la sección de pociones en la biblioteca, únicamente el problema era que lo debía hacer sin magia. Así que le entregó su varita a Umbridge y salió más que ligero hacia la biblioteca. La bibliotecaria ya esperaba a Hermione en la puerta y le dio las instrucciones. Rápidamente Hermione se dirigió a la sección correspondiente y comenzó a organizar los libros por orden alfabético.

_-¿En qué rayos estabas pensando Hermione?-_ se recriminaba mentalmente- _Nunca habías peleado con un profesor… creo que estas totalmente desconcentrada…_

- Y fuera de mis cabales- se dijo en voz alta.

-_Nunca habías peleado así… y menos con el Profesor Snape…_-dijo la voz interna en su cabeza-_Sí, ya lo creo… si sigues pensando en Snape…_

-¿Snape?- dijo en voz alta y meneo la cabeza en forma de negación.

-_Sí… sabes más que nadie de que llevas pensando en el más que en cualquier otra cosa…_

-Claro que me tengo que preocupar por el… es mi profesor eso es todo…- dijo Hermione mientras acomodaba "Arte de las Pociones" en la posición número 10.

-_Ya va el mismo cuento Hermione…_

-Ya cállate.- dijo Hermione molesta mientras ponía las manos en jarras mientras pensaba cual era el siguiente libro.

-¿Decía algo señorita Granger?- dijo una voz más que conocida de tras de una estantería. Hermione se paralizó completamente mientras se volteaba lentamente para ver a la cara al profesor Snape. La Biblioteca estaba desierta ya que a esa hora la mayoría del estudiantado estaba en sus salas comunes y solo se podía apreciar cierta luz que provenía de unas cuantas velas.

-P-profesor…- balbuceo Hermione mirando la silueta de Snape que se acercaba a ella lentamente.

-Descuide Granger no vengo a quitarle el teatrito.-dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica y ojeaba la mesa llena de libros.- ¿Qué raro verla en la sección de Pociones?-Hermione se ruborizo un poco más y le dijo:

-B-bueno… yo… este… estoy cumpliendo una detención.- dijo de sopetón esquivando la mirada de asombro de Snape.

-¿Detención?- el rostro de Snape pasó de burla a uno de completa sorpresa. Escudriño el rostro de Hermione y luego miró los libros.- Vaya… eso debería ser histórico para Hogwarts… Granger en detención…

-Sí ya lo creo…- dijo intentando esquivar nuevamente la mirada de sorpresa y pena que tenía Snape. ¿¡Sorpresa y PENA? Hermione negó levemente con la cabeza.

-_Si sigo así terminare en la sección de traumas cerebrales de San Mungo_.- Se dijo mentalmente la chica mientras continuaba arreglando los libros en orden alfabético. Después de un incomodo silencio en el cual Snape cogió un libro se limito a decir:

-No lo puedo creer…- murmuro en voz baja.

-¿El que no puede creer señor?- dijo Hermione mirándole de soslayo, mientras acomodaba _Historia Occidental de las Pociones siglo VI_.

-Que estés en detención… bueno…- se aclaró la garganta- es que… es que eres Granger ¿no? La prefecta perfecta…-dijo Snape aún con cara de asombro, mientras movía el libro de una mano a otra. Hermione levanto la vista de la estantería y miro fijamente el rostro de Snape.

-Pues ya lo está viendo usted… estoy en detención y creo que no soy perfecta…- dijo la chica mientras continuaba poniendo los libros en orden en la estantería.

-¿Y por qué la castigaron?- pregunto Snape mientras tomaba una silla y se sentaba a observar como la chica ponía los libros en orden y los depositaba sin magia en la estantería. Hermione bufo y luego le conto todo lo ocurrido en clase, mientras continuaba con su castigo. Snape no parpadeo en todo el rato que la tenía de frente. No quería perderse ninguno de los movimientos de Hermione mientras ella estaba allí. A pesar de que casi nunca se hablaban, las veces que lo hacían ocurrían cosas raras. Realmente Snape no prestó atención a lo que Hermione le decía, su vista pasaba escrupulosamente sobre el cuerpo de Hermione. Ya no era la niñita que había llegado a ver antes de que entrara a Hogwarts ya era casi toda una mujer. Sonrió despistadamente al recordar cuando vio la vez en que el libro de Hogwarts escribía el nombre de ella en sus páginas.

-¿Profesor se encuentra bien?- dijo Hermione muy cerca de su rostro, mirándole fijamente. Nunca en su vida había logrado ver una sonrisa por parte de Snape. Aunque sí había logrado ver que su boca se curveaba de una manera diferente pero nunca lo había visto con una sonrisa.

_-¡Por Merlín! ¡¿Eso es un hoyuelo?-_se dijo Hermione mentalmente mientras no podía reprimir el sentimiento de apegarse a él. Por el otro lado Snape podía oler ese perfume que en otras ocasiones había tenido la oportunidad de oler… era una mezcla de rosas con otras cosa que aún no podía descifrar mientras la chica se acercaba a él. Hermione no se movió ni un centímetro cuando él comenzó a hablar.

-Sí completamente bien… solo que me recordé de algo…- dijo sin esquivar esos ojos color miel que le miraban con intriga.

-¿Y de qué?- dijo Hermione sin mover ni un solo músculo mientras miraba directamente a los ojos a Snape.

-Me recordé de la vez en que vi tu nombre en el Gran Libro de Hogwarts…- dijo sin miramientos. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y se acercó un poco más a él.

-¿y cómo fue eso?- dijo casi en un susurro.

-Simplemente… yo estaba en el despacho de McGonagall cuando la pluma por arte de magia se levanto y en el libro escribió tu nombre. Nunca pensé que vería algo tan especial en mi vida…- dijo sin tapujos y Hermione se ruborizó ante la confesión de su profesor.

-Ya lo creo…- dijo Hermione mientras le miraba fijamente- es un acontecimiento muy raro… además casi ninguno de los profesores de Hogwarts han visto eso…

-Sí, ya lo creo…- dijo Snape mientras continuaba perdido en la mirada de Hermione.

-Señorita Granger…- se oyó la voz de la bibliotecaria de fondo, provocando que Hermione saltara hacia la estantería a poner el último libro que tenía en la mano y Snape se parara como un resorte mientras aguantaba el libro que había tomado para leer.

-¡Sí!- dijo Hermione mientras trataba de disimular el sonrojo que tenía.

-Ya puedes irte… terminó tu detención.- dijo gritando desde la otra esquina de la biblioteca.

-Gracias…bueno nos vemos profesor Snape…-dijo Hermione sin mirarle ya que estaba totalmente sonrojada.

-Nos vernos en clase… ¡Granger…!- dijo Snape logrando que Hermione se diera la vuelta.-Recuerde que mañana se le dará la nota de la redacción… Y bueno, la próxima vez modere sus emociones.- y con esto se desapareció entre las estanterías dejando a una sorprendida Hermione con las mejillas acaloradas.

**Umbridge evalúa a Snape**

Después de este incidente la relación con el profesor Snape fue totalmente diferente. Hermione no era ya el punto en sus clases (aunque ya hacia un tiempo que esto no ocurría) y Snape no tenía nada en contra de las pociones de Hermione. Pero todo había cambiado ese año, ahora con Dolores Umbridge en el Colegio nada era igual. Ante la desesperada acción por aprender más sobre Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras Hermione tuvo la brillante idea de consultar con Harry para crear un grupo de personas y que fuera el que le enseñara. Después del acuerdo y la reunión en Cabeza de Puerco se creó el Ejército de Dumbledore. Pero ante todo y sus famosas "rompe reglas" Hermione se sentía diferente… alegre… se sentía viva. Esa tarde entró al aula de pociones junto con Ron y Harry sentándose en la parte del fondo de la clase y sacaron pergamino, plumas y sus ejemplares de _Mil hierbas y hongos Mágico. _Sus compañeros de clases cuchicheaban como siempre, pero cuando Snape cerró la puerta de la mazmorra con un sonoro golpetazo, todos guardaron silencio de inmediato.

-Como verán- dijo Snape con su queda y socarrona voz,- hoy tenemos una invitada.

Señaló un oscuro rincón de la mazmorra y Hermione vio a la profesora Umbridge sentada allí, con las hojas de pergamino agarradas con el sujeta papel sobre las rodillas. Hermione miró de reojo a Harry y a Ron los cuales no estaban para nada a gustos con la presencia de Umbridge.

-Hoy vamos a continuar con la solución fortificante. Encontrarán sus mezclas como las dejaron en la última clase; si las prepararon correctamente debería haber madurado durante el fin de semana. Las instrucciones- agitó su varita- están en la pizarra. Ya pueden empezar.

La profesora Umbridge pasó la primera media hora de la clase tomando notas en su rincón. Hermione no podía estar más nerviosa ante la situación, detestaba a Umbridge por haberle dado su primera detención…. Pero le veía por un lado positivo, si no hubiera pasado eso su relación con el profesor de Pociones no hubiera mejorado. De momento vio la expresión de interesante en el rostro de Harry y notó que tenía un ingrediente inadecuado le agarro la mano:

-¡Sangre de Salamandra, Harry- le dijo mientras le agarraba la muñeca para impedir que añadiera el ingrediente,- no jugo de Granada!

-Sí- dijo Harry, despistado- La profesora Umbridge acababa de levantarse precisamente en ese momento -¡Ja!-exclamó en voz baja, Hermione miro la escena. Umbridge caminaba dando zancadas entre dos hileras de pupitres hacia Snape, que estaba inclinado sobre el caldero de Dean Thomas.

-Bueno, parece que los alumnos están bastante adelantados para el curso que hacen- comunicó la profesora con brusquedad, dirigiéndose a Snape, que estaba de espaldas.- Aunque no estoy segura de que sea conveniente enseñarles a preparar una poción como la solución Fortificante. Creo que el Ministerio preferiría que fuera eliminada del programa.-Snape se enderezo lentamente y se volvió para mirarla. -Dígame, ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que enseña en Hogwarts?- le preguntó con la pluma apoyada en el pergamino.

-Catorce años-respondió Snape. La expresión de su rostro era insondable. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima al profesor, Harry añadió unas gotas más a su posición, que produjo un silbido amenazador y pasó de color turquesa al naranja. Hermione le miró frunciendo el seño.

-Tengo entendido que primero solicitó el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿No es así?- inquirió la profesora. Snape suspiró mientras miraba por encima del hombro de Umbridge el rostro inexpresivo de Hermione.

-Sí-contesto Snape con serenidad.

-Pero ¿no lo consiguió?-Snape torció el gesto y respondió:

-Es obvio.-La profesora anotó algo en sus pergaminos.

-Y desde que entró en el colegio ha solicitado con regularidad el puesto de Defensa ¿Verdad?

-Sí-Contestó Snape, imperturbable, sin mover los labios. Parecía enfadado, pero no dejaba de mirar a los ojos a Hermione que esta con su mirada le daba todo el apoyo que necesitaba.

-¿Tiene usted idea de porqué Dumbledore ha rechazado por sistema su solicitud?…

-Eso debería preguntárselo a él.-dijo Snape entrecortadamente.

-Oh, lo haré, lo haré- dijo mientras comprimía una dulce sonrisa.

-Aunque no veo, qué importancia puede tener eso-añadió Snape a la vez que entre cerraba sus ojos negros.

-¡Oh, ya lo creo que la tiene!-replicó. –Sí, el Ministerio quiere conocer a la perfección el… pasado de los profesores. Y entonces se dio la vuelta, fue hacia Hermione y le dijo:

-Necesito que me acompañe al despacho del profesor Snape, tengo que hacerle unas preguntas.-Hermione miró a Snape con ojos como platos y este ni se inmuto, simplemente le asintió con la cabeza y Hermione corrió detrás de Umbridge. Hermione siguió a Umbridge hacia el despacho del profesor, sería la segunda vez en su estancia en Hogwarts en entrar allí. Cuando entro no encontró diferencia, todo estaba igualmente como lo recordaba. Se sentó en el sillón de color negro y Umbridge se sentó de frente.

-Bueno señorita Granger… se preguntará él porque la he traído aquí…-Hermione se limitó a mirle y asintió con un movimiento seco de cabeza. –Bueno, -prosiguió Umbridge- Es para interrogarle sobre la clase de Snape. Después de unos 15 minutos la profesora se despidió y salió de la estancia. Hermione se quedó allí sentada como intentando de conectar todas las cosas. No podía creer que Hogwarts estuviera manipulada por el Ministerio y que una mujer que nunca en su vida había puesto pie en el Magisterio estuviera andando por ahí con ínfulas de grandeza tratando de fastidiar a los profesores. Estaba completamente ida y ni se percató cuando el profesor Snape entró en el despacho. El entró silenciosamente mientras cerraba con sumo cuidado la puerta para no asustar a Hermione. Snape por un momento pensó que la chica estaba completamente paralizada. Dio unos cuantos pasos lentos para no asustarla; pero Hermione ni se inmutó. Ella seguía con la mirada ida y sin mirar ningún punto en específico la estancia. Snape compuso una mueca en reproche ante la conducta de Hermione, rompiendo el poco espacio que había entre ellos se arrodillo para quedar a su altura y le miró fijamente a los ojos. Hermione parpadeó varias veces antes de caer en cuenta de que tenía a su profesor de pociones frente a ella.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Snape agarrándole los hombros a Hermione mientras la chica le respondía con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. -¿Qué quería Umbridge?-preguntó sin cambiar de cercanía. Hermione pensó meditarlo un par de segundos, ladeó la cabeza y le dijo:

-La profesora Umbridge quería hacerme preguntas relacionadas a su clase y a usted como profesor. –dijo Hermione atropelladamente mientras intentaba mantener la cordura ante aquella extraña situación.

-¿Eso era lo que quería?-dijo Snape encarando una ceja. –Vaya… cada vez el Ministerio recurre a prácticas poco usuales… evaluada por una estudiante ¡qué ironía!-dijo Snape mientras se paraba en toda su gloria y ponía los brazos en jarras.

-Sí, ya me imagino… es un poco extraño…-Hermione se paró frente al profesor que se encontraba en esos momentos mirando por la pequeña ventana que estaba en la estancia donde únicamente se veía la grama del patio escolar. –Pero descuide su evaluación por mi parte fue de un "Extraordinario". –dijo Hermione regalándole una tímida sonrisa.

-¿En realidad hizo eso por mí Granger?-dijo Snape abriendo los ojos como platos. –Después de todo lo que le he dicho y hecho…

- Usted lo ha dicho,- le interrumpió Hermione- lo que había hecho, ha hecho referencia a un pasado; no a un presente. Cabe destacar que durante este año su aptitud hacia mi persona ha cambiado… y dadas las circunstancias lo menos que podría hacer por un excelente profesor de pociones es decir realmente la verdad obviando cualquier suceso poco agradable o doloroso…

-¿¡Excelente profesor!-dijo Snape atónito ante la confección de la chica, la cual se había sonrojado ante la repentina y cruda declaración.

-Sí, ya lo creo… después de todo usted no es un mal profesor… Si un poco estricto pero su clase es muy buena…

-Granger… ¿me estás alagando?-dijo Snape aún con rostro de sorpresa.

-B-bueno… yo p-profesor…-balbuceó- sí le estoy alagando.- concluyó Hermione con tono decidido. Snape ni se inmutó, simplemente se le quedó mirando muy detenidamente mientras Hermione se empeñaba en disimular el rubor que surgía en sus mejillas. Hubo unos minutos de silencio en donde se limitaron simplemente a mirarse el uno al otro. La cercanía era evidente y ninguno de los dos se molestó por salir huyendo, mirarse mal o gritarle al otro.

-Gracias, debo decir…-dijo Snape mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos. –Nunca pensé que usted me catalogara de esa forma… debo decir que me siento…

-¿Sí?-dijo Hermione acercándose un poco más.

-S-siento…-tartamudeo Snape mientras Hermione muy tímidamente posaba una mano temblorosa en su mejilla.

-¿Qué siente Profesor?-dijo Hermione mientras le acariciaba el rostro y Snape serraba sus ojos.

-Yo…-pero ya Snape no podía pensar ante las caricias de Hermione. Hermione se sentía contrariada pero le embriagaba las nuevas sensaciones que sentía al sentir la piel aterciopelada de Snape. Hermione no podía dejar de acariciarle con mano temblorosa. Snape no se había molestado para nada en la actitud que tomaba Hermione, y la chica se había dado cuenta de ello. Ambos se sentían completamente diferentes. La mano de Hermione se a moldeaba perfectamente al rostro de Snape. Ambos estaban enfocados en guardar en su memoria cada sentimiento y cada sensación que sentían. En un momento Snape puso su mano sobre la de Hermione acariciándole lentamente. Snape abrió los ojos pesadamente y le miró, pero Hermione estaba con los ojos serrados. Snape se fue acercando lentamente, ya estaba a punto de entrelazar sus labios cuando comenzó un ruidito molesto. -_Tick tick, tick tick._

-¡¿Qué demonios es ese maldito ruido?- dijo Snape con hastío mientras Hermione se sonrojaba aún más, viendo en la posición comprometedora que se encontraban.

-Es-s… mi reloj de pulsera.-dijo Hermione parando la alarma.- Es que ya tengo cambio para Runas.-dijo con pesadez. Snape entrecerró los ojos y le miro seriamente.

-Maldito reloj de pulsera muggle…-dijo en voz baja mientras le daba la espalda a Hermione. La chica dio unos pasos para acercarse a su profesor el cual tenía sus manos apoyadas en el escritorio y le daba la espalda. Fue a decirle algo pero sus pies no se movían más, suspiró hondamente y se fue hacia la puerta. Sin mirarle Hermione le dijo en voz baja

-Que pase una hermosa tarde Snape…-así salió rápidamente de la estancia, cuando Snape se volteó para agradecerle la chica ya no estaba.

**Navidades en Grimmauld Place**

Después de la reunión y el acuerdo que habían llegado todos los miembros del ED, Hermione creó un ingenioso método para comunicar la fecha y hora de las reuniones del ED. Utilizó un Galeón falso para con el dejarle saber la información. La idea se le ocurrió una tarde en la que vio cuando Snape tenía el brazo izquierdo destapado limpiándose una quemadura que recibió a causa de la poción de Neville. Snape palideció cuando se percató de que Hermione le había visto la cicatriz. Después del muy comentado partido de Quidditch en donde Ron hizo su primera aparición, lo cual fue verdaderamente penoso, pero fue recompensado con la victoria de Gryffindor. Desde su extraño comportamiento aquella tarde con el profesor Snape, sus encuentros se habían hecho menos frecuentes. Entre los estudios para los TIMOS y el ED, Hermione tenía toda su agenda cargada. Para sus vacaciones navideñas sus padres le habían propuesto ir a esquiar, cosa que Hermione detestaba a muerte; decidió exponerle la situación de sus TIMOS y que pasaría sus navidades en casa de los Weasley, (cosa que no fue ya que terminaron en la casa de Sirius) para poder estudiar y sacar un buen promedio. Sus padres no se negaron, puesto que de eso dependía el futuro de su hija. Entre esos primeros días de vacaciones navideñas hubo menos movimiento de lo habitual en Grimmauld Place. Hermione solamente se topó con Snape en el pasillo, el cual se limitó a saludarle con una seca cabezada y siguió hacia la cocina. Después de lo que le parecieron siglos, cosa que no fue así; Harry les conto el porqué Snape estaba en Grimmauld Place. La razón era el decirle a Harry que comenzaría con clases especiales de Oclumancia.

El día de navidad Hermione se levantó muy temprano y decidió bajar a la cocina; aún estaba en su bata color azul cielo. Tenía el pelo hecho un nido de pájaro mientras caminaba pesadamente hacia la nevera.

-Buenos días señorita Granger…- dijo Snape mientras se aparecía detrás del Profeta. Hermione brincó del susto que se llevó, no pensaba que hubiera alguien despierto a las 5:00 de la mañana; y menos Snape. Hermione se aclaró los ojos frotándoselos con las manos y miró a Snape que le sonreía cohibida mente. Había pasado ya un tiempo considerable desde aquella vez en que ambos casi se besan en su despacho. Al recordar la escena Hermione se ruborizó.

-B-buenos días a usted también profesor Snape…

-Snape… por favor, ya no estamos en la escuela…-dijo el mirando de reojo el periódico. Hermione le miro contrariada y se dirigió a tomar un vaso de jugo de china. Le miro y vaciló un momento antes de dirigirse a su profesor.

-Feliz Navidad…- le dijo un poco cohibida mientras tomaba un trago de su jugo. Snape le miró y le sonrió.

-Igualmente, Granger…tengo algo para usted…-dijo mientras dejaba sobre la mesa el Profeta y buscaba rápidamente en la túnica. Hermione le miro con ojos como platos ante aquel suceso. –Tenga… es… es un regalo de agradecimiento… por… por haber hablado bien de mi…-dijo mientras le entregaba una cajita totalmente forrada de papel de regalo color verde esmeralda. Hermione tomó el regalo y lo miró impresionada. –Ábralo… estoy seguro que le va a fascinar…-dijo mientras le sonreía. Con manos temblorosas, Hermione se dispuso a abrir el regalo. Era un libro con portada de cuero y en letras doradas decía: _Historia del Arte de la Magia, sus orígenes, aportaciones y leyendas del Siglo VI. _Hermione lo miró con los ojos como platos y luego miró al libro y a Snape. Snape estaba con la mirada fija en la chica, no quería perderse ni una de sus reacciones. Y de un momento a otro sintió un movimiento rápido y como una maraña de pelo marrón se encontraba bajo su nariz. Hermione se había abalanzado a abrazarle. Se sintió totalmente contrariado ante tan efusiva muestra de afecto. Sintió como sus delicadas manos le abrazaban y se posaban en su espalda. El vaciló unos segundos antes de corresponderle al abrazo. Se abrazaron fuertemente, mientras preferían guardar en sus recuerdos ese momento. No se movieron y no se dijeron nada, a veces el silencio dice más que mil palabras. Después de unos minutos se separaron y Hermione aún seguía aguantada por Snape. Ella le sonrió tímidamente mientras le decía con voz dulce.

-Muchas gracias… Snape… ha sido un hermoso detalle.

-Fue difícil tratar de buscar algo que diera contigo… pero creo que este libro es interesante…-dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Hermione rio tímidamente mientras se separaba de él.

-Lamento no poder regalarte nada… Snape… pero… no me lo tenía planeado-dijo con tristeza.

-Granger… con solo verte es más que un regalo.- y diciendo esto se fue de la cocina.

**Nuevamente Hermione defiende a Snape**

Ya habían regresado de esas vacaciones navideñas, Hermione no paraba de preguntarse qué era lo que se traían entre manos ella y Snape. Había llegado a la conclusión que ella sentía algo más que protección y pena por él. Pero se negaba y reprendía mentalmente diciéndose que el simplemente era su profesor. Harry había iniciado la primera clase de Oclumancia con Snape, cuando llego hecho toda una fiera a la Sala Común después de la sección de esa tarde.

-A lo mejor es como un enfermedad- sugirió Herms, un tanto preocupada, cuando Harry se sincero con ella y Ron ante la postura que tenían sus amigos ante su condición.- Un virus o algo así. Tiene que empeorar antes de empezar a mejorar.

-Las clases con Snape lo está agravando- aseguró Harry cansinamente- Estoy harto de que me duela la cicatriz; y de recorrer ese pasillo todas las noches.- se frotó la frente accidentalmente con fastidio-. ¡Ojalá se abriera esa puerta porque estoy hasta la coronilla de quedarme allí plantado mirándola!

-No tiene ninguna gracia- opinó Herms con aspereza. –Dumbledore no quiere que sueñes con ese pasillo; si no, no le habría pedido a Snape que te enseñara Oclumancia lo que tiene que hacer es esforzarte un poco más en las clases.

-¡Ya me esfuerzo!-protestó Harry, molesto-. Pruébalo un día y verás. A ver si te gusta que Snape se meta dentro de tu cabeza… ¡Te aseguro que no es nada divertido!

-A lo mejor…-interrumpió Ron.

-¿A lo mejor que?- dijo Hermione con brusquedad.

-A lo mejor Harry no tiene culpa de no poder cerrar su mente- repuso Ron, misterioso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le dijo la chica.

-Pues que… quizá Snape en realidad no intente ayudar a Harry…-Este y Herms lo miraban con fijeza. Ron, por su parte, miraba elocuente a sus amigos. -Tal vez- prosiguió bajando la voz- lo que intenta es abrir un poco más la mente de Harry… Ponérselo más fácil a Quien-ustedes-saben…

-¡Cállate, Ron!- le espetó Herms -¿Cuántas veces has sospechado de Snape y cuándo has tenido razón? Dumbledore confía en él, y trabaja para la Orden con eso tendría que bastarte.

-Era un mortífago- afirmó Ron con testarudez.- Y no tenemos pruebas de que verdaderamente se cambiara de bando.

-Dumbledore confía en él- repitió Hermione- Y si nosotros confiamos en Dumbledore, no podemos confiar en nadie. Y por lo tanto yo confío en el…

**Lucha en el Ministerio**

Después del repentino asalto a la oficina de Umbridge para poder comunicarse con Sirius. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Neville fueron interceptados por la brigada y Umbridge. Hermione aprovecho la oportunidad y le tendió junto con Harry una trampa, llevándola hacia el Boque Prohibido donde la manada de Centauros se la llevo. A toda prisa el grupo de chicos llegaron al Ministerio sin informar a nadie sobre el suceso. Todo había sido tan rápido, entre el encontrar la profecía, los Mortífagos y la lucha que se estaba librando Hermione solamente recordó ver por última vez el rostro de Neville y de Harry.

-¡PROFESOR AYUDENOS!- gritó Harry mientras cargaba a Hermione con ayuda de Neville. Snape vio como llegaba Dumbledore y McGonagall con los afectados. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver a Hermione desmayada. Salió a toda prisa y se limitó a cargar a Hermione entre sus brazos. Subió rápidamente hacia la enfermería y la depositó en una camilla. La enfermera se limito a examinarla y después de unos 15 minutos le pidió a Snape que le pusiera las cortinas y le diera las pociones que estaban sobre la mesa de noche. Hermione no se movía, estaba totalmente desmayada. Snape no pudo reprimir el dolor que le daba el verla así, siempre alegre y ahora estaba tirada en la cama de la enfermería. Solamente le había visto en una situación parecida, en su segundo año. Levanto el cuerpo de Hermione un poco y le coloco una almohada en la espalda para poderla sentar en la cama. Se limitó a observar a Hermione. La chica presentaba hematomas en sus manos y en su rostro. Tenía una leve mancha de sangre en el lado derecho de su cabeza, en donde antes había una herida no muy profunda la cual la enfermera curó rápidamente. Snape comenzó a acariciarle el rostro como ella una vez le había hecho. Tomó con su otra mano un mechón de pelo de Hermione y le acarició despistadamente.

-Hermione…-le llamó con dulzura.-Vamos Hermione… tienes que levantarte… vas a estar bien… tienes que reponerte…- le susurraba amorosamente.- Vamos Hermione… tiene que tomarte tus pociones…- Hermione se movió en la cama pero no había abierto sus ojos. –Vamos Hermione… tienes que levantarte… te amo mucho como para dejar que te quedes postrada en una cama por toda tu existencia.- le dijo Snape con ojos aguados mientras le acariciaba el pálido rostro. Hermione no se movió y Snape se limito a recostar su cabeza en la camilla mientras agarraba su mano delicadamente. Ante la confesión de Snape Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente. Snape había recostado su cabeza en la camilla. Hermione sonrió al ver la imagen que se le presentaba, su profesor ese ser repugnante y odioso le había declarado que la amaba. Se limito a sonreír y se quedo profundamente dormida.

-Buenos días dormilona.- dijo la alegre voz de Snape que ya estaba despierto mirándole con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-B-Buenos díassssssssssss…- dijo Hermione con un sonoro bostezo.

-¿Dormiste bien?- preguntó Snape mientras le acomodaba un rebelde rizo detrás de la oreja.

-Sí ya lo creo… después de lo que me dijiste anoche… ¿Quién no pudiera estar mejor?- dijo Hermione haciendo que Snape palideciera de cantazo.

-Tú… ¿tú me oíste?…-dijo en voz baja solo para que Hermione le oyera.

-Ni modo…- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Aunque viniendo del ogro profesor Snape… eso es algo tan histórico que debería apuntarse en la historia de la magia.- sentencio Hermione mientras se acercaba más a Snape.

-¿En serio? No me imagino el titular.-dijo con voz burlona mientras sonreía distraídamente.

-Sí, ya lo veo venir… El señor Severus Snape el día 20 de Mayo de 1995 dijo por primera vez _"Te amo"_ a su estudiante más destacada…-dijo Hermione con una sonrisita socarrona.

-Eres tan irresistible, testaruda, arrogante…-comenzó a enumerar Snape.

-Inteligente, adorable…pero aun así me amas…-dijo Hermione acariciando la mejilla de Snape.

-¿Quién no podría amarte Hermione?-dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a Hermione.

-¡¿ME DIJISTES HERMIONE?- dijo la chica reprimiendo las ganas de llorar ante la emoción.

-Sí… ¿algún problema?-dijo Snape encarando una ceja.- Hasta donde tengo enten…-pero no pudo terminar la oración por que en ese momento Hermione se había abalanzado sobre él y había cortado la distancia entre ellos con un efusivo beso. Snape tardó en reaccionar ante el suceso y como si hubieran estado hecho el uno para el otro no tardó en corresponderle el beso. Fue un beso cargado de emociones, lleno de amor. Fue esa la entrada hacia una nueva dimensión en la cual ambos formarían parte. Con ese beso abrieron un nuevo libro en sus vidas, un libro el cual se escribiría con letras de oro ante todo el amor que comenzaban a regalarse. Era una conexión irrompible entre ellos y ellos así lo sabían. Porque lo suyo no era de este tiempo si no, que venía desde el principio de todo. Porque el destino y el tiempo fueron sus aliados y a pesar del espacio sus almas se entrelazaron uniendo dos almas erradicadas en el tiempo para llevarlas a un final común e histórico en el cual sellarían con su vida todo lo que fueron y son.

**Algún día antes de la guerra Siglo VI**

-¡Merlín!- gritó un joven de unos 18 años mientras se acercaba a toda prisa al mago que estaba organizando papeles en su despacho.

-Dime Hermes…

-Ya está, ya paso…- y con esto Merlín entendió todo, se dirigió rápidamente a la ventana, ya estaba todo oscuro y solo se distinguían sombras entre los mechones de luz que habían en las casuchas del pueblo. La luna estaba en toda su gloria y Merlín se dirigió hacia una mesa distante en donde había una especie de reloj de arena, pero extrañamente el color de las arenas había cambiado a un azul luminoso. Merlín sonrió al percatarse del cambio y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué significa esto maestro?- preguntó el chico mientras observaba maravillado el reloj de arena.

-Esto mi querido Hermes, es la prueba de que el tiempo y el espacio favorecieron a dos almas erradicadas en el tiempo… y que la fuerza del amor es más potente que estas dos juntas, la cual ella sola lucha por imponerse ante el tiempo y el espacio y como el amor es algo puro e indestructible traspasa las barreras del tiempo para lograr su cometido.- y diciendo esto guardó el reloj de arena bajo un manto de lino fino.


	12. Capítulo 12 Un Verano Diferente

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen y algunos diálogos que aparecerán durante la historia Erradicados en el Tiempo que son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Algunos personajes que no son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling. Escribo solo por diversión.

**Summary: **Primera salida de Hermione y Snape.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

_**Capítulo 12**_

_**Un verano Diferente **_

_**(Verano de 1995)**_

Hermione se había recuperado excelentemente tras el incidente del mes pasado en el ministerio de Magia. A pesar de que había recibido el ataque de la "Estantería llena de libros viviente" y el descarado hechizo que un mortífago le dio en la espalda, Hermione se recupero rápidamente. Durante el beso que le había propinado a Snape, junto a su inesperada declaración; Hermione no cabía en su asombro cada día que pasaba. A pesar de que estaba en la enfermería con sus amigos, Snape se las arreglaba para visitarle muy entrada en la noche. Pero ante todo lo ocurrido no dejaba de pensar en ese sueño perturbador que había tenido esa noche cuando llego a su casa. En el sueño Hermione aparecía nuevamente en el bosque con aquellas vestiduras extrañas, pero no podía apreciarlas ya que corría apresuradamente entre el follaje. Cuando se limito a coger aire una mano grande y fuerte le agarro el hombro. Ahogo un gritito y el hombre encapuchado le dijo: -¡Hereneth! Sabía que te encontraría aquí ¿y Sean?- pregunto el hombre el cual Hermione no podía identificar.

-No lo sé-contestó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y conociera a ese hombre de por vida.

-¿No lo sabes? Yo pensaba que Sean llegaría contigo. –dijo el hombre con una leve preocupación y una sonrisa socarrona.

-Sí, pero en el pueblo nos identificaron. A pesar de que usamos un hechizo de confusión…

-Sí, me lo imaginaba a Morgana no se le pasa ninguna. Vamos, Arturo nos separo un cuarto en la torre norte donde llevaremos a cabo la reunión de esta noche…-dijo el hombre mientras caminaba apresuradamente entre el follaje dejando a Hermione con la mirada como platos.

-¿Y Sean?-dijo parando en seco mientras el hombre encapuchado se volteaba y dejaba ver parte de su rostro.

-El estará bien. Vámonos.- dijo el mago. Cuando Hermione se dispuso a caminar tras el hombre su visión se nublo y no pudo recordar nada. Se levanto rápidamente y frente a su cama estaba Severus observándole fijamente.

-¡Por Merlín! Severus, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Hermione en tono bajo casi en un susurro.- Son las 5:35 de la madrugada…- dijo mientras miraba el reloj de alarma que reposaba en su mesita de noche.

-Simplemente quería verte dormir…-dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione casi le fulmina con la mirada.-Vale… está bien… no pude enviarte la lechuza por qué no tuve tiempo, pero Dumbledore me pidió que te dijera que mañana debemos ir a la casa de Weasley. Ya que hay asuntos que debemos tratar… y pues Dumbledore piensa llevar a Harry dentro de unos días. Ya sabes, el tiene algo planeado con el chico que aún no me ha querido decir; pero ya veremos más tarde.-dijo mirando a Hermione que se había sentado en la cama con el pelo hecho todo un desastre y le miraba atentamente. Sonrió ante la graciosa y hermosa estampa que tenia de frente.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Severus?-dijo Hermione mientras ponía las manos en jarras.

-Simplemente me rio de la ironía que tiene la vida. ¿Quién diablos pensaba que yo terminaría enamorado de la prefecta perfecta, sabelotodo, Gryffindor Granger?- Hermione se sonrojo ante la confesión de Snape. Simplemente llevaban juntos formalmente un mes. Y aún Hermione no se acostumbraba a la faceta de Snape como novio.

-¿Y quién hubiera pensado que Hermione terminaría enamorada de el grasiento murciélago de las Mazmorras?-dijo mirándole con picardía.

-Uff… ese sobrenombre nunca me gusto… pero bueno…-dijo mientras se acercaba a Hermione.-Creo que no te he saludado como es debido.-dijo mientras se inclinaba y besaba delicadamente a Hermione.-Lamento haberte tomado de sorpresa. Bueno es que recibí la lechuza en mi casa, después de haber ido con Voldemort…-dijo haciendo unja mueca de disgusto.-Y pues pensé que era mejor venir a verte…

-Sí ya lo creo… lo que no se es que le diré a mis padres…-dijo Hermione mirando de soslayo la foto de sus padres. Snape ya les conocía, aunque solamente había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ellos 2 veces. Se limito a mirar a Hermione.

-Descuida ya lo tengo todo planeado. ¿Se te olvida que aún soy tu profesor de pociones?- dijo con un leve orgullo. Hermione le sonrió ampliamente.-Ya lo tengo todo de ante manos, te vine a levantar temprano para ayudarte a hacer tu equipaje y luego en la mañana te levantaras, le entregaras esta carta,-le tendió un pergamino- y ya está. Te recogeré a las 9:30.-dijo sonriéndole ampliamente.

-¡Vaya!...-se aclaró la garganta. –Había olvidad que con quien estaba saliendo… don planificación.-dijo Hermione haciendo que ambos se rieran.-Bueno… ¿puedes esperara en lo que me preparo para poder organizar mi equipaje?-dijo Hermione mientras se estiraba parándose de la cama.

-Tomate tu tiempo.-dijo Severus y le besó la frente. La chica salió directamente hacia el baño para asearse y todo eso. Tardó 15 minutos en prepararse y cuando salió Severus estaba sentado en su cama leyendo el libro que le había regalado en las navidades pasadas. Hermione sonrió al verle tan envuelto en la lectura que ni cuenta se dio cuando la chica de un ruido seco dejo caer su baúl sobre la cama.

-Vamos Severus, ayúdame… cuando termine de empacar le diré a mis padres que nos vamos.-Y así Severus y Hermione comenzaron a empacar sus pertenencias. En la estancia iban y venían objetos flotando a toda prisa: libros, papiros, calderos, uniformes, ropa para salir, ingredientes de pociones, plumas, tinteros, reglas muy raras y otros objetos de clases. Después de haber terminado ambos se sonrieron ampliamente mientras Hermione oía movimiento en el cuarto de sus padres.

-Severus… creo que ya están despiertos… si quieres voy a avisarles…-dijo Hermione mientras ponía en su mochila de espaldas el libro que horas antes había estado leyendo Snape. El profesor simplemente asintió con un movimiento seco y se desapareció. Hermione suspiró hondamente mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado de la casa, donde quedaba la habitación de sus padres. Tocó en la puerta tres veces antes de oír a su padre que decía:

-Adelante.- Hermione entro y encontró a su madre saliendo del baño y a su papá poniéndose una camisa de mangas largas. Sonrió al verles y fue a saludarles con besos y abrazos. Hermione se limitó a hacer clara, precisa y concisa. A pesar de todos ella amaba a sus padres y ellos le tenían grande estima. Era la primera bruja en su familia, y no cualquier bruja; si no la mejor de la clase y una mujer muy importante dentro de su mundo. Así que sin ninguna objeción sus padres le autorizaron a que se fuera con el profesor Snape. Y así como Snape había acordado a las 9:30 de la mañana apareció en su puerta para llevarla consigo.

-Buenos días…- dijo Snape cuando la madre de Hermione le abrió la puerta. Ella le saludo con la mano y llamó a Hermione para que supiera que su profesor estaba allí. De repente apareció Herms con su padre que le ayudaba a cargar la pesada maleta. Snape sonrió al ver que su padre se esmeraba mucho por ayudarla. Era una situación extraña, el se presentaba como profesor de su hija cuando en realidad era su novia. Pero ¿Cómo podía llegar y decir?: -¡_Hola señora Granger, señor Snape… Soy Severus Tobías Snape y estoy saliendo con su hija de 16 años…_ Negó ante el pensamiento y Hermione le miró escrutando su aptitud. Después de una emotiva despedida Hermione y Snape caminaron hacia el parquecito que quedaba en la otra cuadra de la casa de Hermione. Ya allí Snape le tomo de la mano.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Hermione mientras le miraba con ternura.

-¿Qué tú crees? ¿Cómo debo sentirme, si casi interactúo con mis suegros?- dijo mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tenue color rojo. Hermione hecho una pequeña carcajada ante el perturbador sentimiento de Snape.

-Descuida, mis padres te tienen en gran estima.- dijo mientras le miraba con cariño.- Eso sí será difícil mantener nuestra relación a rayas mientras estemos cerca de ellos y en el Colegio… pero creo que si hemos podido contenernos todos estos años, lograremos hacerlo.-dijo totalmente decidida y segura mientras miraba el punto en donde habían acordado, desaparecerían.

-No te prometo nada, Herms… pero esto sí que será todo un reto.-dijo mientras se detenía al lado de la chica y le lanzaba un hechizo al equipaje enviándole directamente hacia la madriguera.-Bueno, ya que casi no tendremos tiempo para compartir durante este verano… te propongo algo.-dijo mirando de soslayo a la chica.

-¿Y qué me propones Severus?-dijo Hermione mientras reprimía una sonrisita.

-Yo pensaba en que podíamos salir a caminar y hablar de nosotros… en realidad no hemos tenido tiempo de conocernos bien…digo… ya sabes… tu me entiendes.- Hermione asintió con la cabeza.- Y después podríamos ir a comer helados y llegaríamos a la Madriguera en la tarde. No mas tardar de las 2:00… ¿Qué opinas?-Hermione ni lo pensó dos veces y le dijo que sí.

-Juraría que nunca pensé que fueras así…-dijo Hermione mientras sonreía distraídamente.

-¿Cómo que así?-dijo Snape disparando una ceja que se escondió en su mata de pelo. Hermione sonrió bajito.

-Es que eres… totalmente diferente al Severus Snape del Colegio.

-Ya, en es que contigo no puedo controlar mi estado de perrito apapachado.-dijo mientras le daba un delicado beso en la frente. Hermione sonrió y ambos desaparecieron del parquecito. Habían aparecido en el parque Nacional de Pembrokeshire, en Gales. Era una vista fantástica y estaba un poco nublado pero no había muggles a la vista. Snape agarro nuevamente a Herms de la mano y se dispuso a acercarse cerca del acantilado. Apareció un manto color marrón claro y lo tendió en el suelo mientras ambos se sentaban a admirar el paisaje. Por unos minutos ambos se dedicaron a admirar la hermosa vista que se les presentaba. Hermione estaba totalmente maravillada mientras observaba como las olas chocaban contra el acantilado. Suspiro profundamente mientras componía una sonrisa boba. Snape sonrió al verla en ese estado y le tomo la mano con sumo cuidado.

-Sabía que te gustaría.- dijo mientras le acomodaba un mechón de pelo que se había salido de su sitio y le cubría parte del rostro.

-Es muy hermoso Severus… gracias por traerme aquí.-dijo regalándole una enorme sonrisa.-Nunca había venido a este lugar… ¿habías estado aquí antes?-preguntó mirándole profundamente.

-Sí, debo confesar que sí he estado aquí… pero créeme Hermione, no quieras saber el por qué estuve aquí. Desgraciadamente en ese momento no estaba para admirar el paisaje.-dijo componiendo una mueca de dolor. Hermione admiraba el valor de Severus, había sido un hombre muy sufrido en su vida y en ocasiones se había reprimido muchos deseos y sentimientos logrando reprimir todo lo que sentía bajo esa mascara de profesor indestructible y gruñón. De algo estaba segura Hermione y sabía que Snape no había sido del todo un pan de Dios, pero ella lo amaba con defectos y sin defectos, con su pasado, su presente y amaría también su futuro. Sabía que su vida no sería fácil desde el momento en que supo que estaba enamorada de él, pero se reconstruyo todo ante sus ojos más claro aun cuando Snape también correspondió a sus sentimientos. Todavía Hermione no sabía el por qué había pasado todo lo que había pasado, a la verdad que el mundo da vueltas… ¡Y qué vueltas da! Estudiante y profesor profundamente enamorados. Eso era como en las películas muggles que había visto de niña, suspiro mientras acariciaba el rostro de Snape y le decía:

-¿Me podrías contar que fue lo que pasó ese día en el que viniste aquí?- dijo Hermione mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Snape suspiró profundamente antes de decirle:-Créeme Hermione, no me gustaría contarte algo como eso…

-Puedes hacerlo, yo confió en ti…

-No se trata de que confíes o no de mi Hermione… no quiero que te lleves una mala impresión de mí…

-Severus…

-¿sí?

-Se que tu vida no ha sido fácil, pero si ambos vamos a ser pareja; creo que lo más conveniente es saber algo de nosotros… y te doy mi palabra de que no te juzgare ante lo que me digas.

-Como digas… era uno de esos días de vacaciones después de la graduación de Hogwarts. En fin no había sido algo de sorpresa, pues ya lo teníamos planeado. Lucius y Lestrange me habían dicho que el señor tenebroso deseaba conocerme. Ya había entrado en el bando del señor oscuro y lo único que faltaba era la prueba final para probar mi lealtad. Esa noche me citaron a este lugar, cuando llegue estaban todos los Mortífagos junto a Voldemort. Debo confesarte que no fue nada halagador aquella escena y si por mí fuera hubiera huido en ese momento… pero eso implicaría mi muerte.

Aunque debo confesarte que hubiera muerto antes de entrar a su bando pero por razones de peso tuve que hacerlo. Cuando me acerque a ellos Voldemort me pidió que realizara la prueba final que consistía en torturar y matar a una pareja de magos que yo nunca había visto en mi vida. Sabía que no eran del país por su forma de hablar, si no me equivoco eran españoles… fue algo terrible. Me arrepiento cada día de mi vida el haber hecho algo como eso… después de eso Voldemort me marcó con la marca tenebrosa.-Snape alzó su manga izquierda enseñándole a Hermione la muy clara calavera que se movía como si estuviera en aguas, en su brazo junto a una serpiente que salía y se enroscaba en la boca de la calavera. Hermione tenía los ojos como platos y rojos por aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban en salir. Miro a Snape y le besó amorosamente. Snape le correspondió asombrado ante la actitud de la chica que continuaba llorando mientas le besaba. Snape la acercó más a él mientras profundizaba el beso. Después de un rato ya les faltaba el aire y se separaron del beso pero continuaban abrazados.

-Gracias…-dijo Hermione en casi un susurro ronco.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Snape seriamente.

-Por compartir algo tan importante como eso conmigo.

-Algún día tendrías que saberlo… ya sabes que trabajo para la Orden como espía y por lo tanto tienes que saber a lo que me enfrento aunque esté en contra de ello… pero ese es mi trabajo. Y por eso quiero que lo sepas… porque… si tu… si tu…

-No lo digas… yo siempre estaré contigo… pase lo que pase…-dijo Hermione sonriéndole amorosamente. Se quedaron mirándose sin decirse nada. A veces es mejor no decir nada porque el silencio dice más de mil palabras.

-Bueno…-dijo Snape al rato con voz ronca, se aclaró la garganta.- Dime algo…¿aun sigues en contacto con Krum?-a Hermione le sorprendió la pregunta, le pareció oír celos en la voz de Snape. Sí, eran celos. Sonrió amorosamente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Severus… Severus… Severus… siéndote sincera, sí continuo en contacto con el… pero créeme no hay nada más que amistad entre nosotros… ya se lo he dejado claro.-dijo mientras miraba el brillo que se asomaba en los ojos negros de Snape.

-Más vale… porque si te vuelve a tocar… no terminara vivo para contarlo…

-¡SEVERUS!-dijo Hermione entre sorprendida y divertida. –Ni se te ocurra… además tu eres el único que está en mi corazón…-Snape sonrió ante la confesión de Hermione y miró distraídamente su reloj de cebolla.

-Vamos Herms… son las 12:15, para que nos dé tiempo de tomar un helado…-dijo mientras se paraba y le brindaba la mano para ayudar a Hermione a parase.

-¿A dónde iremos?-dijo mientras Snape desaparecía la manta.

-¿Qué tal a Baskin Robbins?-dijo Snape mientras tomaba a Hermione de la mano para desaparecerse.

-¿A Baskin Robbins? Severus… ¿estás seguro?-dijo Hermione asombrada, ni se imaginaba que el conociera tiendas muggles.

-Sí, conozco una en Londres… en Baker Street… ya he ido un par de veces… allí trabaja una pareja de magos…

-Vaya… lo oigo y no lo creo… ¿Severus Snape yendo a una tienda Muggle?-dijo Hermione serrando su comentario con una carcajada. Snape alzo ambas cejas mientras miraba entre juguetón y dolido a Hermione.

-¿Creías que eras la única que conocías tiendas Muggles?-dijo sonriendo- Además tengo ganas de una batida de pistacho. Hermione volvió a sentir esa sensación horrible de la desaparición. Se sentía por unos momentos pasando por una estrecha tubería de plástico y le faltaba el aire. Cuando toco tierra nuevamente la calle estaba concurrida por muchos transeúntes. Snape se acomodó la túnica mientras abría la puerta del establecimiento. Era la hora de almuerzo pero aún la tienda no estaba llena.

-¡Profesor Severus!-dijo un señor que tenía unos 28 años. Era bajito que fácil podía medir unos 5' 3" de pelo ondulado y negro, tez blanca, y nariz prominente.

-¡Hola _Tulius_!-dijo Snape mientras le estrechaba la mano al mago que estaba detrás del mostrador. –Tulius… ella es mi estudiante Hermione Granger…-dijo mientras señalaba a Hermione y esta le saludaba estrechándole la mano.

-¿Granger? ¿Amiga de Potter? Mucho gusto… mucho gusto…-dijo el mago mientras movía efusivamente la mano de Hermione en un caluroso saludo. –Tulius… _Tulius Spencer._ ¿y que desean?-dijo mientras se ponía su gorro color blanco con el logo de la tienda.

-Yo quiero una batida de pistacho.- dijo Snape mientras incitaba a Hermione para que pidiera lo que quisiera.

-Y yo quiero un vaso pequeño de vainilla y chocolate caliente por encima.-dijo Hermione con una sonrisita.

-Ya está… batida y mantecado… en camino.- dijo el mago cuando se dispuso a realizar la petición de sus clientes. Por la puerta del almacén entraba una joven mujer de unos 25 años. Era más alta que el mago que les asistía y tenía el pelo rizado en un moño escondido debajo del gorro que era parte del uniforme. La chica sonrió al ver a Severus.

-¡SNAPE! Profesor… tanto tiempo…-dijo a mujer mientras estrechaba su mano con la del profesor.

-Hola, Lux… ¿Cómo has estado? Me dicen que el empleo que tienes en el Banco te está dejando buenas ganancias.

-Sí, debo de admitir que sí… pero ya sabes Tulius y yo pensamos que podíamos seguir con esto de la heladería.-dijo mientras se percataba de la chica que estaba con Severus.

-¡Hola! ¿Yo te conozco? Eres… ¿Hermione Granger, no?-dijo la bruja mientras se estrechaban las manos en un saludo.

-Sí, mucho gusto señora Spencer.-dijo Hermione sonriéndole ampliamente.

-Sí, Severus nos ha hablado muy bien de ti.-dijo la bruja mientras se reía al ver que Hermione se ruborizaba. Después de haber adquirido sus helados, Severus y Hermione se despidieron de los Spencer y caminaron entre el bullicio mientras se comían sus helados.

-Gracias-dijo Hermione mientras echaba el vaso vacio en el zafacón más cercano.

-De nada… fue todo un placer.-dijo Severus regalándole una hermosa sonrisa. De momento su burbuja amorosa se vio afectada ante la gritería de la gente. Se veía como la gente venía y corría despavoridos por la carretera, gritando y llorando. Hermione se aferro fuertemente al brazo de Snape y este aguanto su varita que estaba en su bolsillo.

-¿Qué está pasando?-dijo Hermione con un poco de miedo en la voz.

-No lo sé… pero créeme no es nada bueno.- y de momento vieron como el cielo se nublaba rápidamente y entre las nubes aparecía la marca tenebrosa. Snape agarro fuertemente a Hermione mientras esta suprimía un gritito de dolor y miedo. Snape miro a Hermione de soslayo y le dijo: -¿Sabes hacerte invisible sin capa?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué si sabes hacerte invisible?-dijo ajorado mientras miraba a todas direcciones.

-NO, nunca lo he intentado…-dijo Hermione mientras le miraba entre confundida y asustada.

-Genial… no te muevas, no digas nada solo quédate parada aquí e intenta que nadie tropiece contigo. Te pondré invisible… iré a ver qué ha pasado y vuelvo de inmediato… no se te ocurra moverte.- le dijo Snape seriamente mientras le lanzaba el hechizo y se perdía entre el tumulto.

-Maldición…-dijo cuando llego al punto en donde todo el mundo corría y gritaba despavoridamente. Lo mejor que había hecho era haber dejado a Hermione lejos de esa horrible escena. El puente, casi nuevo que estaba en Londres, había colapsado a causa de los Mortífagos. Había tantas personas heridas, cuerpos flotando sobre el agua y carros chamuscados por los choques o quemados por la explosión de la gasolina en ellos. Era una escena digna de una película de guerra. Salían corriendo personas heridas y otras intentaban ayudar a las que estaban pilladas en los autos. Tomo su varita e invocó su Patronus, enviándole a Dumbledore noticias sobre el ataque y salió rápidamente en donde había dejado a Hermione. Llego agotado y respirando agitadamente después de haber corrido lo suficiente. Desencanto a Hermione y le tomó de la mano. Sin ninguna explicación se habían desaparecido de esa zona de guerra.


	13. Cap13 Reclutamiento d un nuevo Mortífago

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen y algunos diálogos que aparecerán durante la historia Erradicados en el Tiempo que son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Algunos personajes que no son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling. Escribo solo por diversión.

**Summary: **Iniciación de Malfoy como mortífago.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

_**Capítulo 13**_

_**Reclutamiento de un nuevo Mortífago **_

_**(1995)**_

-¿Severus que fue todo eso?- dijo Hermione con voz apagada y asombrada ante lo que había ocurrido. Se habían aparecido en un bosque sumamente soleado. Hermione intentaba de arreglarse su camiseta mientras esperaba la contestación de Snape, que aún parecía no haberle inmutado aquella situación. Después de unos minutos en silencio Snape hablo en un tono muy bajo y comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones. Cuando creyó oportuno y que nadie estuviera espiándoles le hablo con voz calmada y en tono bajo.

-No tengo la menor idea pero eso me suena a ataque Mortífago… además estaba la marca tenebrosa allí, lo cual confirma mi teoría…-dijo mientras notó que Hermione se estremecía ligeramente.

-Vaya… fue horrible…-dijo la chica mientras negaba una y otra vez para dejar de pensar en las imágenes que iban y venían en su mente. En verdad había sido algo así como una película de combate. Se veía la gente corriendo descontroladamente y fuera de sí por las calles. Se oían gritos desgarradores, personas heridas. El puente caído, personas muertas por el asfalto y flotando en el lago. Snape también negó con la cabeza tratando de despejarla, a pesar que Hermione no había llegado al punto clave del ataque pero había visto como la gente corría despavorida.

-Descuida estás conmigo no te pasará nada Herms… Además solo falta poco para llegar a la casa de los Weasley.

-¿Ya tan rápido?-dijo Hermione asombrada.

-Dadas las circunstancias sí… debo dejarte a salvo por qué tengo que volver.-dijo tratando de esquivar la mirada de asombro y tristeza que le mandaba Herms. –Descuida estaré bien… soy Severus Snape… -dijo esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

-A veces me cuesta saber que lo eres…-dijo Hermione sin tapujos.- Es que en realidad nunca pensé que fueras así… Simplemente eres una persona muy distinta al Severus que dejas ver…-dijo la chica mientras sonreía tímidamente. Snape la miro de soslayo y sonrió brevemente.

-Créeme… nadie quiere ver este lado de Snape… tu eres la única privilegiada.-dijo mientras le daba un coscorrón en la cabeza. Guardaron silencio en el resto del camino hasta que lograron divisar la extraña edificación que ya tanto conocían como la Madriguera. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la cocina Snape toco tres veces antes de escuchar la voz de una mujer mayor.

-¿Quién es?-dijo la mujer en tono serio, mientras miraba por el ojal de la puerta. Solo se veían unos ojos azul cielo y parte de un cabello rizado color rojo.

-Soy Severus Snape… y vengo con Hermione.-dijo totalmente tranquilo. Se oyó el ademan de abrir el cerrojo pero la mujer se detuvo en seco y dijo:

-¿Si en realidad eres Severus?.. ¿Cuál es tu mayor ambición?- preguntó la bruja sin perder el tono serio en su voz. Hermione notó que las mejillas de Snape adquirían un tono rosado. Pero este ni se dispuso a mirarle. Después de un sonoro suspiro Snape contesto:

-Mi mayor ambición es llegar a ganar el Premio _Flamel_ en pociones…-dijo mientras acentuaba la oración con una mueca. Hermione sonrió ante la declaración de Snape y le guiñó un ojo, cosa que Snape paso desapercibida por el gran bochorno que significaba decir su deseo. El mago bufo mientras Molly abría la puerta rápidamente y abrazaba a Hermione efusivamente. Después del abrazo Molly les dejo entrar. Snape muy caballerosamente le dejo el paso primero a Hermione.

-Molly… lamento llegar antes de la hora prevista.-dijo Snape mientras serraba la puerta de la cocina con la pierna. – Es que se presentó un ataque y… bueno ya sabes… tengo que irme a reportar…-dijo Snape sin ninguna expresión mientras mantenía el mismo tono frio y firme en cada una de sus palabras.

-Claro… si… bueno… Hermione querida ¿estás bien?-dijo mientras le sonreía amablemente, mirando de soslayo a Snape que se dio la vuelta y parecía entretenido mirando algún punto fijo del patio.

-Sí, claro… gracias señora Weasley…-dijo Hermione mientras miraba de soslayo a Snape que aún seguía distraído.

-No hay de que… bueno voy a avisarle a todos que estas aquí.- y así Molly salió a toda prisa de la cocina dejando a Severus y a Hermione solos. Se miraron por un momento y Snape rompió el silencio.

-Posiblemente no nos volvamos a ver hasta que llegues a Hogwarts… por eso quiero que te cuides mientras no estemos juntos… por ahora te pido que no intentes enviarme lechuza… Sé que no será fácil pero si la interceptan no será muy alentador el panorama. – dijo mientras miraba con tristeza a Hermione. La chica asintió y le sonrió. Se acercó y lo abrazó efusivamente mientras le depositaba un beso delicado y rápido.

-Solo prométeme que te cuidaras. ¿Sí?- dijo Hermione mientras le miraba con dulzura. Snape asintió y sin más retrasos salió por la puerta de la cocina desapareciendo al instante.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Snape desapareció rápidamente y en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba en el lugar de los hechos. Todavía se libraba la batalla campante mientras se percataba de algo totalmente nuevo. Los dementores habían entrado en el lugar y con ellos una densa capa de neblina. La gente seguía corriendo despavorida mientras Snape se percataba de destellos de luces y explosiones que ocurrían a unos pasos de él. Rápidamente vio como los Mortífagos se fueron yendo y decidió dirigirse con ellos. Desapareció y en menos de lo que parece estaba en casa de los Malfoy, era una rustica mansión muy bella y rica en detalles. Para un arquitecto Muggle sería una edificación digna de estudiar en una clase de Arquitectura. Mientras caminaba por el patio vio como los otros Mortífagos se le unían en el trayecto. Simplemente apretó el paso y llego a la mansión.

-Lucius…-dijo Snape mientras tocaba la puerta. La puerta se abrió rápidamente dejando ver a una mujer rubia, de tez blanca y ojos grises que le miraba un poco asustada.

-¿Snape?-dijo la mujer en tono bajo y mirando el grupo de Mortífagos que se acercaba. -¿Qué paso?-dijo rápidamente.

-Sisy… hubo un ataque…-déjame pasar…-dijo Snape apresuradamente.

-Sí, claro… claro…- y la rubia le abrió la puerta. Snape entró rápidamente y miró a todos lados, al parecer Voldemort no había llegado.

-¿Y Voldemort?- preguntó Snape en tono bajo, solo para que Narcisa le oyera.

-Ya está en el sótano. Bellatrix está con el…-dijo mientras se ponía en una postura improvisada tratando de dar seguridad cosa que no presentaba. Snape le miró con lastima y le dijo:

-¿y Draco, ya está mejor?

-Sí, eso creo… le ha afectado mucho lo de Lucius pero no creo que debas hablar ahora con el… está… está durmiendo en su cuarto.-dijo Narcisa con ojos llorosos.

-Descuida… después hablaré con el…- y diciendo esto salió apresuradamente hacia las escaleras que daban hacia el sótano. Se tranquilizo mental, física, espiritual y emocionalmente mientras bajaba cada peldaño hacia la reunión que se daría. Sus intentos por aplacar cada pensamiento siempre le habían sido de ayuda. El haber sido un gran Oclumántico era una gran ventaja y más aún si Voldemort no tenía conocimiento de ello. Hizo una mueca de desprecio mientras abría delicadamente la puerta. La estancia era sumamente grande y oscura. Había una mesa de madera negra y reluciente en el centro de la estancia y que por las paredes y suelo ser de rocas; con las tenues luces de las velas que flotaban le daba un aspecto de ultratumba a la estancia. Hacía un frío poco agradable y que nunca supo de donde salía tal clima.

La estancia era húmeda y polvorienta. Habían alrededor de 30 sillas en la mesa y la del final era la más elaborada, casi podía pasar por un trono real. Ya la estancia estaba abarrotada cuando Snape se allegó. Y se oían murmullos de los Mortífagos que hablaban animadamente. Y allí al final estaba el, ese ser que tenía forma humana pero que no poseía ningún indicio de serlo, un ser despreciable que amaba la destrucción y todo lo que con ella se allegaba. Sus ojos rojos se posaron en Severus y hubo un extraño brillo en ellos. Snape intento mantener la cordura ante la situación y procuro tomar asiento en la mitad de la mesa. De momento se produjo un silencio exagerado y Snape alzó la vista para encontrarse con esa figura fantasmal que más bien para él era un ser deplorable más bajo que ser algo viviente. Voldemort había hecho ademan para que todos callasen y se limito a hablar en ese tono lúgubre y frio con el que se caracterizaba.

-Mi seguidores… el día de hoy ha sido esplendido… logramos nuestro cometido… ya el mundo está recibiendo indicios de su destrucción. Tanto Muggles y magos saben que su señor ha regresado y que sus años de paz han terminado.- dijo mientras componía una mueca en el rostro que podía ser simulado como si fuera una sonrisa. – Agradezco su fidelidad ante mi persona y por hacer de este día uno memorable… según estadísticas por parte de _Dolovoh_ hubieron 150 muggles muertos, el puente hecho un desastre y unas 201 personas heridas. Quiero dejarles saber que el próximo ataque será la próxima semana. Les estaré llamando para la próxima reunión… pueden irse.- dijo sin más Voldemort mientras todos los Mortífagos se levantaban de sus sillas y se limitaban a salir de la estancia. Severus imitó el ademan de los otros pero oyó esa horrible voz que tanto le perturbaba.

-Severus…-le llamó Voldemort como si se dirigiera a su hijo pequeño. –Deseo hablar contigo…-Snape se dirigió rápidamente hacia Voldemort, este se encontraba dándole directrices a Bellatrix la cual salió rápidamente de la estancia. Le recorrió un leve escalofrío al notar que en la estancia solo estaba Voldemort y el.

-Mi señor.-dijo Snape mientras se arrodillaba frente al mago y agachaba la cabeza.

-Severus… he de decirte que puedes tomar asiento. Eres uno de los pocos que siempre me has sido fiel. Tienes derecho a estar a mi altura.- dijo el mago mientras le señalaba con dedos exageradamente blancos y largos la silla que estaba a su lado. Snape ni vacilo en seguir las instrucciones y se sentó rápidamente.

-Severus… quería decirte que ya he solicitado a Bellatrix que traiga al pequeño Malfoy ante mi.-dijo en su tono habitual.- Necesitaba que fueras tu nuestro testigo y como padrino de Draco debes ser tu el que esté presente.

-No, lo entiendo mi lord.- dijo Snape mientras lo miraba sin expresión.

-Severus… quiero encomendarle una misión a Draco… la cual consiste en matar a Dumbledore.-dijo el mago esbozando una maléfica sonrisa. Snape se paralizo más de lo que estaba y le sostuvo la mirada a Voldemort.

-Mi señor… ¿usted cree que Draco tenga el valor suficiente para realizar esa misión? No es que dude de usted mi lord…

-Sí, lo se Severus… pero es mi forma de mantener a rayas a Lucius. No me importa que el salga con vida o no; lo que me importa es que pague Lucius por él. Vaya si es el pequeño Malfoy.- Dijo Voldemort mientras miraba como Bellatrix traía agarrado de una mano a un asustado Malfoy. El chico tenía en la frente gotas de sudor y miraba suplicante a su tía, la cual no le prestaba atención y miraba con adoración a su señor. Snape contuvo las ganas de salir corriendo pero se limitó a presionar fuerte mente los pies en el suelo.

-Ven, mi niño… tu padre estará orgulloso de saber que su único hijo dará su vida para mi… y brindará sus servicios a su señor.- dijo Voldemort mientras se paraba para acercarse a Malfoy que le miraba con terror. Bellatrix empujó un poco a Malfoy para que se acercara a Voldemort. Este le abrazó como si fuera su hijo y luego se dirigió a Snape.

-Snape… saca tu varita…-le dijo Voldemort con una expresión de triunfo. Snape ni se inmutó, sacó su varita y en menos de un pestañeo estaba al lado de Voldemort. Voldemort conjuraba unos hechizos inaudibles mientras Malfoy se retorcía de dolor. Voldemort continuaba con su cometido y de vez en cuando hablaba en _parsel_.

-Severus Tobías Snape Prince…-dijo Voldemort levantando su varita hacia el mago.- Como testigo ocular del nombramiento en acenso del joven Draco Malfoy debes evocar el último hechizo.- dijo Voldemort mientras se hacía a un lado y Snape veía a Draco tirado en el suelo con el pelo desordenado y gotas de sudor por todo su cuerpo. Snape se acercó y realizo el último hechizo en el cual selló el vínculo de Voldemort y el chico. Voldemort paró al muchacho con un movimiento leve de su varita y rápidamente le dibujo la marca tenebrosa en su mano izquierda. Draco comenzó a llorar y a gritar de dolor. De la varita salía un fuego negro que le gravaba con calor la marca como si fuera un tatuaje, aún más; como una cicatriz. Después que la imagen se solidifico en el brazo del chico Voldemort dijo:

-Está todo hecho… ahora Malfoy es uno de los nuestros…


	14. Cap14 Retorno a Hogwarts y otros sucesos

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen y algunos diálogos que aparecerán durante la historia Erradicados en el Tiempo que son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Algunos personajes que no son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling. Escribo solo por diversión.

**Summary: **El juramento inquebrantable, regreso a Hogwarts y más sueños.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

_**Capítulo 14**_

_**Retorno a Hogwarts y otros sucesos**_

_**6to año**_

_**(1995-1996)**_

_**El juramento Inquebrantable**_

Snape no había vuelto a ver a Hermione desde esa tarde en la que la dejo en la Madriguera. A decir verdad habían pasado dos semanas sin verse. Mientras tanto los acontecimientos de ataques de Mortífagos iban en aumento. Desgraciadamente o por cosas del destino había terminado siendo el testigo de cómo Voldemort reclutaba a su ahijado. Suspiró mientras pasaba la página del libro al cual le daba lectura. De momento oyó como tocaban a su puerta. Dejó el libro sobre la mesita y de dos zancadas surcó el salón. Abrió delicadamente la puerta y se encontró con dos figuras encapuchadas. Ni se inmuto, ya estaba al tanto y conocía a ese tipo de personas; pero sorprendentemente no esperaba visitas alguna. De momento vio como desde debajo de la capa surgió el rostro familiar de Narcisa Malfoy.

-¡Narcisa! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!

-Severus… ¿puedo entrar? Bueno… ¿estás solo? Es que debo hablar contigo… es…urgente-dijo la rubia mirando a todos lados. Snape se limitó a asentir. La mujer entró rápidamente en la estancia seguida por su hermana Bellatrix.

-Vaya, que grata sorpresa… Bellatrix rodeándose entre muggles…-dijo con un deje en la voz, componiendo una sonrisa burlona. La aludida le miro con todo el odio posible mientras Snape continuaba hablando.- ¿Qué deseas Narcisa? ¿Cuál es el honor de tu visita y en que te puedo ayudar?-Las hermanas lo miraron pero Narcisa fue la única que se limito a hablar.

-Veras, Severus… lamento presentarme en tu casa sin avisar. Pero creo que eres el único que puede ayudarme.- Snape se limito a mirar a Narcisa a los ojos. Nunca en su vida había visto así a esa mujer. Siempre había demostrado grandeza y todo lo relacionado a la realeza de sangre pura, pero ahora era simplemente una mujer destrozada y marchita. -Severus….-continuo la mujer en tono bajo.- ya sé que no debería haber venido; me han dicho que no cuente nada, pero…

-¡Entonces deberías callar! ¡Sobre todo delante de ciertas personas!-dijo Bellatrix mirando como escoria a Snape -Sabes que si te lo dijeron es ley…-concluyo la mujer como una loca mientras alzaba las manos al aire.

-¿De ciertas personas?- repitió Snape mientras posaba sus ojos oscuros y penetrantes sobre una airada Bellatrix. -¿Qué he de pensar con ello Bellatrix?

-¡Que no me fio de ti!- dijo la mujer mientras ponía el dedo índice señalando a Snape.

-¿Y por qué no te fías de mi?

-Por un millar de motivos, pero eso no viene al caso Severus… el caso es que terminen esta maldita conversación y salgamos de este maldito lugar.- dijo la mujer totalmente asqueada. Narcisa se tensó en su asiento y miró de soslayo a Snape, el cual ni se inmutó ante su mirada. Snape le sostuvo la mirada agria y fulminante a Bellatrix y sin mirar a Narcisa dijo: -Dime, Narcisa, ¿venías a pedirme ayuda? Narcisa carraspeó y continúo la conversación mirando con abatimiento a Severus.

-Severus… creo que eres el único que puede ayudarme, no tengo a Lucius el está en Azkaban…-cerró los ojos y dos gruesas lágrimas le resbalaron de la mejilla.- El señor tenebroso me ha prohibido hablar de ello. No quiere que nadie conozca el plan. Es… muy secreto…

-Si te ha prohibido hablar, no deberías abrir esa bocazas. Su palabra es ley, ya lo sabes.- le gritó Bellatrix mientras le fulminaba con la mirada. Narcisa sollozó en silencio mientras se arrodillaba frente a Snape.

-Resulta… que yo conozco ese plan.-dijo Snape acercándose a la destrozada dama con un vaso de vino. -Pero Bellatrix tiene razón… si el señor tenebroso les indicó que guardaran el secreto de la misión… tienes suerte de que yo sea quien sabe de totalidad en qué consiste… sino sería un acto de total traición.-dijo Snape mientras hablaba con calma pero con voz fría. Narcisa ahogó un quejido y continuó llorando. Se sintió contrariado y sucio ante la actitud de Narcisa, hacía años que él le conocía y sabia que esa pobre mujer no tenía la culpa de lo que a Lucius se le ocurriera realizar. A demás ella no era una mortífago, no del todo. Suspiro mientras la veía totalmente abatida a sus pies. Snape la tomo por los hombros y la levantó.

-Sé que tiene que ver con Draco… se que el señor tenebroso quiere algo con el pero Severus… tu eres su más allegado… pídele que no le dé el trabajo a Draco. Es mi hijo.., ¡MI UNICO HIJO SEVERUS! dijo la mujer aún con lágrimas en los ojos. -Severus… yo se que tu puedes…

-Si yo tuviera hijos y el señor tenebroso me los pidiera yo estaría orgullosa de dárselos en servicio.- le espetó Bellatrix a su hermana, que se había levantado poco a poco.

-Aunque yo pudiera ayudarles…-dijo Snape componiendo una mueca.

-¿Podrías hacerlo Severus? ¿Puedes ayudar a Draco?-dijo Narcisa con un dejo de esperanza, más pálida y con los ojos desorbitados.

-Sí claro…- dijo Bellatrix en tono burlón-Si es así… que haga el juramento inquebrantable…-dijo Bellatrix con tono ganador.

-¿Juramento inquebrantable? – repitió Snape con tono impasible, ganando una carcajada de Bellatrix. Snape le miró como si las miradas matasen y le sostuvo la mirada.

-Saca… tú… varita…-dijo Snape con voz fría y acentuaba cada palabra. Bellatrix le miró asombrada y se acercó. Snape no prestó atención a las palabras, estaba totalmente contrariado. Simplemente asentía y hablaba pero realmente no era el… él no quería pensar que ese era el. Y así cuando la última serpiente de fuego se entrelazo entre sus manos, Snape supo que su vida corría aún más peligro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Siglo VI**_

_**Antes de la guerra Merlíneana **_

-Creo que estamos más cerca de lo que esperábamos ¿no es así Merlín?- dijo Arturo mientras caminaba por los pasillos de su estancia en un gran castillo. Era una habitación inmensa y en el techo había una gran cúpula en donde yacían dibujados miles y miles de imágenes de eventos históricos relacionados con su reinado y los de sus antecesores.

-Sí querido Arturo, ya estamos muy cerca de culminar con Morgana… solamente falta esperar… hay cosas que debo verificar que sean totalmente ciertas y finales…-dijo el mago mientras tomaba unos bizcochitos de limón.

-¿Es cierto que ya Hereneth y Sean se han encontrado?- preguntó Arturo en voz baja mientras miraba con curiosidad al mago que tenía de frente. Merlín le sonrió ampliamente mientras tomaba otro bizcochito de limón.

-Sí, me imagino que ya Hermes te ha contado.- Arturo asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.-Pues resulta que sí, las arenas de los tiempo nos han avisado… esperemos que su amor florezca más allá de lo que aquí floreció. Además ellos son parte esencial en su tiempo y en este.-dijo Merlín mientras se sentaba frente a la mesa redonda.

-¿Qué quieres decir con esto Merlín?- preguntó el rey Arturo mientras le miraba maravillado y tocaba distraídamente su espada.

-La magia es muy poderosa Arturo, es variante, activa y le gusta mutar… por lo tanto al estar sus almas conectadas a ambos mundos su deber y lealtad divagan en dos dimensiones. Sus cuerpos, pioneros aún reposan en la espera de que sus cuerpos posteriores lleguen a la altura de la cual ellos estuvieron algún día.-dijo con tono soñador mientras miraba hacia la ventana donde se veía un hermoso día.

-Ósea… que Hereneth y Sean ¿no murieron? ¿Están sumidos como en un sueño profundo?-dijo el chico aún más perplejo y descolocado.

-No, no están muertos, pero se pudiera decir que sí están en una especie de trance. Parte de su esencia sigue apegada a sus cuerpos, pero no recordarán absolutamente nada del tiempo en que estuvieron en trance. Una porción limitada de su alma aún reposa en sus antiguos cuerpos. Pero su otra porción ha estado arraigada al alma de otros seres que al igual que ellos son indispensables en su época. Es decir ellos no han re-encarnado, simplemente su esencia, su alma; parte de ella divagó por el tiempo y el espacio hasta arraigarse con su versión futura. Se adhirieron a un ser o un alma muy parecidos a las de ellos. Que al final y al cavo ayudarán a ambas épocas a renacer. Simplemente hay que esperar a que florezca el amor de estos seres y lleguen a la altura de la de Sean y Hereneth.-dijo emocionado mientras le explicaba a su pupilo, que le miraba entre confundido y emocionado.

-Y si Hereneth y Sean no están muertos… ¿Dónde están?-dijo Arturo totalmente asombrado y contrariado ante la idea. Ya hacía un año que no veían ni a Sean ni a Hereneth, que por así decirlos eran su mano derecha al igual que Merlín.

-Eso mi querido Arturo… es parte del gran misterio. Sus cuerpos como ya sabes los escondí en un lugar, donde nadie puede encontrarlos, pero cuando sea el preciso instante en que su servicio sea requerido renacerán nuevamente.

-¿Y cuándo será eso Merlín?- preguntó Arturo a su maestro mientras este se ponía de pie y caminaba distraídamente hacia la ventana. Dando un profundo suspiro y sin mirar a su pupilo dijo:

-Cuando el momento preciso llegue…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Hogwarts **_

Caminaba apresuradamente entre la multitud. Era el primer día de clases e intentaba dar con el paradero de sus salones. Miro efusivamente a un chico de tercero que intentó lanzarle un hechizo a otro y se dirigió con grandes zancadas hacia las mazmorras. Ya habían terminado las vacaciones, habían sospechado de Malfoy y de sus actividades extra curriculares. Y habían visto el cambio de Ministro de Magia y se habían enterado de que tendrían un nuevo profesor llamado Horace Slughorn. Hermione iba apresuradamente caminando por los pasillos mientras intentaba arreglar su indomable cabello. Estaba nerviosa, sería su encuentro con Snape después de casi un mes sin verle. Simplemente lo vio en la cena de bienvenida y se entero de que aún seria su profesor, pero esta vez de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Sonrió ante el pensamiento, de que por fin su profesor obtenía lo que deseaba. La ventaja de estar en sexto año era que tenía más tiempo libre; así que aprovecho un descuido de Harry y Ron y salió disparada hacia las mazmorras. De milagro no se encontró con nadie, los pasillos estaban totalmente desiertos. Cuando llego a la puerta ya más que conocida suspiró y sonrió delicadamente. Tomó el cerrojo de la puerta y la movió, se dio cuenta de que no tenia llave y sonrió ampliamente… el ya le esperaba.

Abrió la puerta y la imagen que se le presentaba ante sus ojos fue lo más hermoso que en su vida había visto. Severus estaba sentado en su silla, entretenido en la lectura de un libro que Hermione no pudo identificar. Su cabello caía como cascadas a ambos lado de su rostro llegando hacia sus hombros. Dejando ver unos hermosos ojos color azabache y su nariz prominente. Sonrió sin tapujos mientras serraba la puerta del despacho. Aún Snape no se había percatado de la presencia de Hermione. La chica embrujó la puerta y se dirigió con paso lento y silencioso hacia Snape. Cuando llegó lo abrazó delicadamente por la espalda y el efecto fue instantáneo. Snape soltó el libro en el escritorio y acaricio las manos de la chica. Hermione sonrió ante la actitud que asumía Snape. A pesar de que se conocían de casi toda la vida, pero la faceta de ser vulnerable; ella la conocía solamente hace alrededor de cuatro meses.

-¿Qué tal las vacaciones, mi princesita?- dijo Snape sin voltearse a verla, mientras continuaba acariciándole las manos distraídamente.

-Excelentes… debo decir que no fueron más, ya que tú no estabas a mi lado.-dijo Hermione mientras le depositaba un beso en el cachete. Notó que Snape estaba preocupado, pero le adjudicó su preocupación a todo lo que consistía el regreso a la escuela. Snape le miró fijamente mientras le hablaba en tono claro y un poco arrastrado.

-Sí, me lo puedo imaginar… ¿Y Weasley se comportó bien?-dijo Snape tratando de sonar normal y no celoso. Lo que ganó fue la risa de Hermione acompañada con un: "como son los hombres." Después de un rato en el cual Hermione se entretuvo con el pelo de Severus le dijo:

-Sí… y no puedo creer que le tengas celos a Ron…-dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa picarona.

-Ya…- dijo secamente Snape mientras fruncía el seño. Ganando una carcajada por parte de Hermione.

-¿Y tus vacaciones?-preguntó la chica cuando se dio la vuelta para ver de frente a Snape. El hombre la miró directamente a los ojos y le sonrió con una mueca.

-No estuvieron del todo mal… tuve doble y quizá triple trabajo. Esto no es nada fácil Hermione… -dijo mientras se estregaba los ojos con las manos. Hermione le miró compasiva mientras se sentaba con sumo cuidado en la falda de Snape. Cuando él la sintió automáticamente la abrazó. Se sentía nuevo. Vivo, se sentía un ser diferente; sentía que toda aquella mascara que le dejaba ver al mundo simulando su yo se iba al traste cada vez que aquella mujer estaba a su lado. ¿Mujer? Sí, porque a pesar de que tenía 16 años Hermione Granger era toda un mujer tanto física como mentalmente.

Era muy capacitada para su edad, madura en gran manera y sumamente inteligente. Snape le miró y le acarició la mejilla antes de besarle delicadamente. Extrañaba sus besos, sus caricias, sus despedidas, sus sonrisas, ese olor a rosas y lirios, sus ojos color miel. A veces se preguntaba qué era lo que había hecho tan bueno en su vida para que algo así le hubiera pasado. El beso se iba intensificando a medida que pasaba el tiempo pero cuando se sintieron sin aire ambos se separaron.

-Eres muy especial Hermione… no sabes cuánto…-dijo Snape sin despegar su frente de la de Hermione. La chica sonrió y le acaricio el rostro.

-Debo de admitir que aún no me he acostumbrado a tu faceta como caballero.-Snape sonrió.-Severus… tengo que irme tengo la siguiente clase es dentro de unos 20 minutos…-dijo la chica mientras se paraba de la falda de Snape delicadamente.-Y… felicidades por tu nuevo puesto.- dijo totalmente sonriente.

-Sí, ya creo que sí…-dijo mientras sonreía distraídamente mientras Hermione caminaba hacia la puerta de su despacho-ah…-dijo Snape ganándose la atención de la chica. -Felicidades por tus TIMOS… estoy orgulloso de ti.-dijo mientras le miraba amorosamente y le guiñaba un ojo. ¡¿AMOROSAMENTE? –_Vaya eso sí que es histórico… si vieran el rostro de Snape así pagarían billones de Galeones por una foto. _Pensó Hermione mientras le devolvía una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto la chica entre agradecida y sorprendida.

-Créeme Hermione, 9 Extraordinarios y 1Supera las Expectativas; no pasan por alto… Especialmente si sacas un Extraordinario en Pociones. –dijo mientras sonreía ampliamente. Hermione se ruborizó y simplemente pudo decir:

-Obtuve lo que aprendí de usted profesor. -Y con una amplia sonrisa se limitó a salir del despacho dejando tras sí a un anonadado profesor Snape.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras**_

-Te lo juro Hermione… yo para mí que Malfoy es un mortífago…-dijo Harry mientras ponía su mochila en el suelo. La chica le miró hastiada mientras sacaba su libro de Defensas.

-Harry… te lo repito Malfoy no puede ser ningún…

-Saquen el libro de Defensas nivel 7. – dijo Snape con su habitual voz. – Desgraciadamente o más para mi pesar tengo que aguantar otro asqueroso año con ustedes. Lamentablemente ya no soy su profesor de Pociones pero creo que ahora estoy en donde debo estar.-dijo en tono frío mientras miraba a Harry como si este fuera lo más repugnante del mundo.- Cabe destacar que ya estoy en mi área de especialización… así que no quiero ninguna estúpida payasada por parte de ustedes…. Tienen 20 minutos para leer el capítulo 12, y el resto de la clase se limitará para terminar un pergamino entero con una redacción sobre la lectura. Pueden comenzar.- Snape se sentó y todos los estudiantes en un silencio sepulcral comenzaron a leer.

-Maldición, por que nos toco este tarado nuevamente… yo que estaba que celebraba y Salazar me maldijo por esto…-dijo Ron entre dientes ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Hermione. –Vale, y que tanto defiendes a Snape… Sabes que es un Mortífago…

-Ron… no estamos en momento de discusión…-dijo Hermione mientras se limitaba a comenzar a escribir en su pergamino ya que se había leído el capítulo en las vacaciones.

-No, claro… cámbiame el tema Herms…

-No te estoy diciendo que sea o no lo sea Ron… y tampoco le estoy defendiendo, la razón por la cual te miro mal es por la que no me dejas escribir…-dijo Hermione seriamente mientras se ganaba una mirada por parte de Snape, que vio como se caldeaban los aires entre Ron y Hermione.

-Veo que ya ha terminado de leer el capítulo señor Weasley… ¿puede darnos el resumen del mismo?-dijo Snape con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras los de Slythering se burlaban de Ron. Ron permaneció callado mientras intentaba contener la ira que sentía.-Muy bien, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor. Debo recordarle señor Weasley que la señorita Granger no estará ahí siempre para cuidarle los cuartos traseros, por lo que le recomiendo que se ponga a estudiar y calentar esas magnificas neuronas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Continuación de los sueños de Snape y Hermione**_

Snape corría hacia donde estaban las figuras de dos personas encapuchadas. Una estaba cargando a lo que parecía era una mujer. Corrió rápidamente hacia ellos. La figura más alta detuvo el paso al percatarse que él se dirigía rápidamente hacia ellos.

-Buenas noches, Sean… Veo que llegas corriendo… ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó el hombre con voz grave pero amigable.

-¡Merlín! Que gusto verte… lo que sucedió fue que de camino. Los guardias de Morgana me interceptaron en el bosque…-pero no pudo continuar al darse cuenta del rostro de la persona a la cual Merlín sostenía en sus brazos. Era una hermosa mujer de unos 22 años chica de tez blanca, pelo riso color marrón pero permanecía con los ojos cerrados. -¡Hereneth!- dijo Snape con asombro mientras acariciaba una mejilla fría a la bruja. Merlín simplemente les miró con ternura.

-Descuida Sean… todo estará bien… solamente está aturdida. Le lanzaron un hechizo por la espalda…- le explicó el mago mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-¿Les emboscaron?

-Lamentablemente, sí… pero por otro lado mi querido compañero; solamente fueron dos. Los detuve y les modifique la mente.- dijo con suficiencia el mago mientras continuaba rápidamente caminando entre el espeso follaje. – Sean… ¿podrías adelantarte y llegar al castillo antes de que Arturo comience a preocuparse?

-Sí, ya lo creo… Merlín…- dijo Sean mientras miraba a los ojos al mago más poderoso de los tiempos.

-Dime mi querido colega.

-Cuídamela…-dijo mirando a Hereneth con ternura.

-Será todo un honor…

Sintió como la luz se colaba entre las ventanas y se levantó rápidamente, cuando logró enfocar su vista se vio recostado en su cama y vio que en realidad no se había movido en toda la noche. Se estregó la cara con las manos y entre las aberturas de sus manos sus ojos se fijaron en un libro poco inusual.

-¿_Historia del Arte de la Magia, sus orígenes, aportaciones y leyendas del Siglo VI? _Debo de estar loco…- negó con la cabeza y se levantó de la cama.

Hermione abrió los ojos y se topó con unos ojos color azul celeste mientras se frotaba los ojos con las manos. Al parecer su rostro le era familiar, pero solamente le había visto una vez en un sueño. La chica intentó sentarse y se encontró que reposaba entre mantas finas y almohadones. Miró a todos lados y se encontraba en un cuarto repletos de lujos. Pestaño unas cuantas veces antes de caer en cuenta en donde estaba.

-¡Hola Hereneth! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el anciano, el cual identificó como un mago porque le vio con una varita.

-S-sí…-dijo con la voz apagada. El mago le sonrió ampliamente mientras le extendía un pedazo de bizcocho.

-¿Quieres un poco de tarta de limón?- Preguntó el mago mientras le ofrecía un trozo bastante apetitoso de la tarta.

-No, gracias Merlín… ¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó Hermione mientras se sentaba entre las sabanas y se acomodaba su largo traje.

-Hereneth… te atacaron por la espalda… pero gracias a todos los dioses estas con nosotros… Fue un mal hecho hechizo de aturdimiento… parece que eran aprendices de Morgana. Pero bueno, yo les modifiqué la memoria.- dijo Merlín con orgullo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a pasear por la estancia. Y de momento la nítida imagen que tenía del mago y de la estancia se desdibujó. Hermione se levantó molesta y aturdida, cambiando la imagen de la estancia y del mago por la de Pervati que la estaba sacudiendo para que se levantara.

-Vamos Herms… ya es tarde para el desayuno…- y diciéndole esto salió disparada por la puerta del cuarto dejando a una confusa Hermione sentada en la cama.


	15. Capítulo 15 6to año

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen y algunos diálogos que aparecerán durante la historia Erradicados en el Tiempo que son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Algunos personajes que no son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling. Escribo solo por diversión. La canción que aparece al final la canta un grupo denominado IL VOLO y la canción se llama: Nuestro Amor Es Más que Grande.

**Summary: **Dumbledore sabe de la relación de Herms y Snape, El ataque del Anapelo, Cena con Snape y sueños extraños.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

_**Capítulo 15**_

_**6to año**_

_**(1995-1996)**_

_**Dumbledore lo sabe**_

Las clases habían transcurrido ante todo normales, los ataques cada día más iban en aumento y su tiempo con Harry y Ron se veía amenazado. Casi no había compartido con sus amigos ya que Ron tenía la mayoría del tiempo envuelto con Lavender y Harry con sus clases particulares. Todo era un rotundo desastre exceptuando las tardes que pasaba con Snape en su despacho. Cada vez que pasaba el tiempo los sueños que tenía se hacían más y más frecuentes, pero no quería darle importancia… simplemente le adjudicaba esos fastidiosos sueños en los cual ella era Hereneth y Merlín le hablaba de un tal Sean. Las clases de Harry con Dumbledore cada vez eran más interesantes y Hermione aún no entendía la razón por la cual Dumbledore se las daba. Como todas las tardes Hermione se decidió ir al despacho de Snape. Ya era más que una rutina y ambos los sabían. Esa noche le tocaba turno hasta tarde a Hermione, y decidió pasearse por el despacho de Snape antes de salir hacia la cena.

-¡Severus! ¿Pero desde cuando el señor tenebroso te encomendó eso?…

-Anoche, cuando fui a la reunión… no creas que esto me agrada Albus… no me tienta en nada la idea de tener que arreglármelas sin ti después que realicemos el trato en el que llegamos… nadie confiará en mi Albus… y lo sabes…- dijo Snape mientras miraba exasperado a Dumbledore que se tocaba distraídamente la barba. –Créeme me pesa mucho el ser maestro… más me pesara ser director de Hogwarts… no soporto ninguno de estos mocosos.

-¿Mocosos? No creo que todos incluyan a cierta chica… que de casualidad es la mejor de su clase y que curiosamente tú has tenido contacto con ella últimamente. Es sorprendente ya que no te llevabas muy bien con Granger Severus…-dijo Dumbledore mirándole sobre los espejuelos con ojos intrigantes y una sonrisa pícara.

-N-no sé de q-que hablas y ni me in-interesa…-tartamudeo Snape y luego se aclaró la garganta. –En realidad Dumbledore si vas a traer chismes de mi persona…

-Solamente te digo…-le atajó Dumbledore. -Que la cuides Severus… ella es… es una chica especial…- dijo Dumbledore con voz tranquila y esperanzada.

-No sé de qué…- pero Snape no pudo terminar su comentario por que Dumbledore hablo antes de que terminara, con ese aire tan peculiar que tanto le caracterizaba.

-Sabes muy bien de que te hablo… Severus… descuida, no me entrometeré entre ustedes. Pero debes saber que el tiempo y el espacio… son cosas, misteriosas… La magia es fluctuante y variable. Mutante… si ella no realizara estos cambios sería siempre la misma, y no hubieran misterios, ni cosas nuevas. El tiempo cosa misteriosa, y más aún si se juega con ella. Es parte del universo ser lo que somos y parte de nosotros dejarle saber a él de lo que somos capaces. Pero siempre hay un precio alto el cual pagamos por ser parte de este ciclo y más si se lucha por amor…- Y así el director le dio la espalda a Severus y lo dejó sumamente confuso. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una pálida Hermione, con la mano en acción para abrir la cerradura.

-Buenas tardes señorita Granger…- le sonrió a la chica que estaba totalmente paralizada. -Es todo un placer verla por las mazmorras… Esta noche habrá tarta de limón… Espero verle en la cena.- y así Dumbledore salió rápidamente hacia las escalinatas que llevaban hacia el Vestíbulo principal.

-Maldito viejo descerebrado…- Hermione oyó que dijo Snape mientras se tiraba en su silla reclinable. La chica entro cuidadosamente al despacho y cerró la puerta delicadamente. Snape negaba con la cabeza mientras esta la tenía apoyada en una mano, en pose pensativa. Hermione se acerco con cuidado ya que Severus tenía cerca de su escritorio una poción calentando. No era raro ver que Snape preparara pociones, pero le caía la curiosidad ya que él no era el profesor de Pociones. Hermione rodeó la poción y el escritorio y se dirigió frente a Snape. Le tomó por los hombros pero Snape ni reacciono. Hermione le miró atentamente y se percató de que Snape tenía en una de las mejillas un corte un poco infectado. Le levantó el rostro a Snape para poderle mirar a los ojos y se encontró con esos ojos que tanto amaba, pero que estos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Hermione no le cuestiono, no le hablo simplemente le abrazo. Le acarició la espalda y le susurraba cuanto le amaba. Snape ni se inmuto, simplemente se dejaba vencer por esa mujer que en poco tiempo había cambiado su ser. Le había dado luz a su vida, le había dado nuevas esperanzas y una razón por la cual estar vivo. Suspiró e inhalo su aroma ese tan característico de rosas y lirios. Cuando creyó que se quedaría dormido le dijo con voz baja y débil:

-Gracias…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Entre Maleficio y Cena**_

Hermione se encontraba en la Biblioteca, la cual estaba totalmente desierta, ya que era domingo. Suspiró profundamente mientras ojeaba las páginas de su libro de Pociones Avanzadas Nivel 7, sin percatarse de la persona que estaba mirándole fijamente a solamente unos pies de distancia.

-Hermione…- oyó que le llamaron en tono bajo. Cuando levantó la vista tenía frente a ella a Snape, el cual miró a todas direcciones y luego de certificar que no hubiera nadie cerca tomo asiento. La chica le sonrió y el se limitó a mantener el gesto. –Hermione… es domingo… ¿Cómo puedes estar un domingo en la biblioteca?-dijo sin aliento Snape mientras miraba la estiva de libros que tenía a ambos lado de la mesa.

-Lamentablemente, todos mis profesores mandaron muchos trabajos…-dijo la chica continuando con la lectura del libro.

-Bueno ya veo… ¿y qué tanto estudias de Pociones?- preguntó Snape mientras le miraba con asombro.

-Es que no comprendo… yo realice la poción del filtro de muertos en vida, como especificaba en el libro y no salió del todo bien.- dijo la chica componiendo una cara de disgusto. – Más sin embargo Harry logró hacerla…

-¿Potter?- dijo Snape totalmente asombrado.

-Sí… claro… algo totalmente raro… pero… ¿Quién no saca todo bien, exponiéndose a un libro raro y viejo con miles de anotaciones inentendibles?- dijo Hermione mientras apuntaba unos datos importantes en sus pergaminos y se exasperaba un poco.

-¿Libro viejo con miles de anotaciones?- repitió Snape un poco confuso.

-Sí… es de un tal… Príncipe Mestizo…-dijo Hermione sin levantar la vista. Snape empalideció mientras carraspeo para acaparar la atención de Hermione. – Y bien… ¿piensas ir a Hogsmade la semana que viene?-preguntó Snape mientras le echaba el ojo a los libros que Hermione tenía sobre la mesa.

-Sí, he quedado con Harry y Ron… ya que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo de compartir juntos… ¿Tenías algo pensado?-preguntó Hermione mientras soltaba la pluma y miraba a Snape. Era gracioso verle en ese estado, estaba medio abochornado y nervioso. Hermione le sonrió amorosamente y le tocó la mano. Snape suspiró y hablo en voz baja acercándose más a la chica para que ella solamente le oyera.

-Bueno… ya que tienes el día sacado para tus amigos… y esa es la última excursión ya que salen el miércoles para sus hogares… yo… yo pensaba… Dumbledore me dijo…

-¿Qué Dumbledore te dijo que?-dijo Hermione perpleja.

-Bueno… yo quería cenar esa noche contigo… y pues… le pedía Dumbledore que me cediera el permiso de que te quedaras en mi despacho…

-Espera… espera un momento ¿me estás tratando de invitar a cenar?- dijo Hermione sin creerlo.

-B-bueno… sí…-dijo Snape tartamudeando y después se puso totalmente serio. –Sí, te estoy invitando a cenar… como regalo de navidad.- dijo por fin Snape sin ni una pizca de miedo. Hermione sonrió y asintió ligeramente.

-Claro que iría a cenar contigo… pero… ¿Dumbledore?..

-Sí, el viejo metiche lo sabe…-dijo Snape molesto mientras le ponía el acento a una i a la cual Hermione había pasado por alto.

-P-pero… el-el profe-s-sor….-dijo Hermione totalmente roja mientras tartamudeaba.

-Descuida Hermione, Dumbledore se llevará nuestro secreto hasta la tumba. A demás es el único de Hogwarts que se ha dado cuenta ¿no?- dijo Snape mientras miraba hacia todas direcciones. Y sí así había sido, habían mantenido su relación a rayas para evitar problemas. Si veían que estaban muy expuestos decidían cancelar cualquier cosa que se delataran. Y lo más que le gustaba a Snape de Hermione era que sabía disimularlo a rayas. No habían tenido problemas, llevaban juntos alrededor de 8 meses y todo había sido normal dentro de lo que se podía. Algunas veces influían en peleas; como todas las parejas… no todo es perfecto y más con el genio de Severus. Hermione siempre había sido dulce pero cuando decidía sacar lo de "Granger" como decía Snape era toda una fiera.

-Hermione… te recogeré a las 9:20 en el vestíbulo del séptimo piso.-dijo Snape dándole un beso fugaz en la mejilla. –Ahora me tengo que ir… tengo que terminar de preparar una parte de la poción…

-¿poción?-dijo Hermione un poco asombrada.

-Descuida… te prometo que te contaré lo más pronto posible.- y así como vino se fue, dejando a Hermione con las estivas de libros y con una cara de no entender nada pero a la vez con un aire digno de Luna Lovegood. Había pasado la semana y no había tenido tiempo para hablar con Snape. Siempre se veían durante la cena o clase y se limitaban a mantener el secreto como lo habían hecho desde que comenzaron a salir juntos. Era la mañana para la excursión de Hogsmade y Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaban alegremente hacia las tres escobas. Después de haber tomado una cerveza de mantequilla cada uno se encontraron con la desagradable experiencia de ver como Kate Bell era hechizada por un anapelo y Harry seguía insistiendo que el culpable había sido Malfoy y que tenía razones porque este era mortífago. Se dirigieron rápidamente al Colegio y después de un interrogatorio con McGonagal y Snape, los chicos se limitaron a irse a sus salas comunes. Hermione estaba un poco conmocionada con lo que le había pasado a su compañera de casa y no podía creer que casi la veía morir en su cara. Suspiro sonoramente tratando de esconder las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir pero se limitó a pasar las horas que pasaban preparándose para la cena que tendría con Snape esa noche. Se tardó alrededor de tres horas desenredando su cabello y alisándolo. Había hecho una buena elección en su vestido. Había comprado un traje largo de color verde botella, el mismo se ajustaba en su cintura lo cual resaltaba su figura. Su cabello lo había recogido de lado pinchándolo con una hebilla del mismo color del traje y se había dejado la pollina de lado. Se había dado un leve maquillaje y acompaño el conjunto con unos zapatos de taco fino.

Suspiró al verse al espejo y sonrió a su reflejo. El trabajo que había pasado para quedar así, había valido la pena. El reflejo le dejaba ver la forma de una mujer en todo su esplendor. Así como estaba no aparentaba ser una chica que cumpliría 17 años, fácil podía pasar por una chica de 19. Tomó su bolso a juego y salió con sumo cuidado por el retrato de la dama gorda. Y allí como lo había dicho estaba Snape. Parpadeó un par de veces al verle. Era cierto que el hombre no cambiaba de negro, era su predilección a la hora de vestir. Pero Snape había cambiado la túnica por un pantalón y una chaqueta color negro. Se había puesto una camiseta color blanco y una corbata color verde botella. Se veía sumamente elegante. Hermione le sonrió y él le contestó de la misma manera.

-Te ves hermosa…- le susurró al oído al ver a la chica, la cual se sonrojó ante el comentario.

-Y tú te ves guapísimo.- le contestó tímidamente la chica. Snape sonrió y le extendió el brazo para que la chica le acompañara. Durante el trayecto no se encontraron con nadie, ya que Snape había decidido tomar un atajo tras una de las pinturas del séptimo piso, la que Hermione nunca había visto. En menos de cinco minutos ya estaban frente a la puerta del despacho de Snape.

-Después de ti…- y le abrió la puerta a Hermione. La chica no pudo esconder su asombro. La estancia no era la misma que siempre había visto. Ante sus ojos la estancia ya no tenía libros, ni estanterías y el escritorio de Snape había desaparecido. En el centro de la habitación estaba una mesa para dos con un mantel blanco y un candelabro central con rosas rojas de decoración. La estancia estaba decorada con velas flotantes y a un lado había instrumentos musicales hechizados para que tocaran mágicamente. Hermione se quedó impresionada, nunca había visto la faceta de decorador de interiores de Snape. Pero para ella había sido algo impresionante. Snape sonrió y le invitó a entrar. El profesor serró la puerta con un movimiento de varita. La música sonaba delicadamente. Hermione trataba de identificar la canción pero le era indefinida. Tomó asiento cuando Snape le ofreció la silla y se sentó.

-Debió de haberte dado mucho trabajo…- le dijo Hermione mientras la bebida se servía sola.

-No tanto… a decir verdad… solamente le pedía a los elfos una opinión crítica estimulante y la conseguí…- dijo mientras arreglaba la servilleta y la acomodaba en su falda. Como pasaba a menudo en el comedor la comida apareció por arte de magia. Esa noche comerían mofongo relleno de mariscos. Hermione abrió los ojos grandemente, era su comida favorita. No podía creer que Severus supiera un detalle como ese.

-Gracias…- le dijo Hermione amorosamente mientras comenzaban a comer.

-Hermione…-dijo Severus mientras ponía hacia un lado su tenedor. –Debo decirte que lo de esta tarde me asustó muchísimo.- Hermione soltó el tenedor dejando que chasqueara en el plato. Miro a Snape que solo se limitaba a mirarla con dulzura y le agarraba la mano. –Debo de admitir, que me asuste mucho cuando me dijeron el incidente. Hermione, yo se que eres una mujer muy inteligente… Sabes que todo ha estado cambiando desde hace un par de años y que estos días son más oscuros que antes…

-Shh… no digas nada… Severus… esta noche es para nosotros…- le dijo Hermione poniéndole el dedo índice en los finos labios.

-Yo solo…

-Calla… ¿Por qué no me sacas a bailar?- le dijo Hermione pícaramente mientras rodeaba la mesa para quedar frente a Snape. El profesor tragó hondo mientras se paraba, mejor dicho, mientras era jalado por Hermione hacia el centro de la pista. La pieza que estaba de fondo fue sustituida por un disco que Snape puso con un movimiento de varita. Con otro movimiento la comida, la mesa, las sillas y los instrumentos desaparecieron; dejando así la estancia completamente libre para ellos. Hermione colocó la mano libre de Severus en su cintura mientras con su otra mano le agarraba la mano. Las mejillas de Snape se componían de un rosita pálido y las de Herms no se quedaban atrás. La canción era lenta pero gustosa, comenzaron a moverse lentamente para acoplar sus cuerpos.

_Siento tu aliento, cerca del mío_

_Es tan intenso que… tiemblo abrazándote_

Snape pegó más a Hermione a su cuerpo, sentía que todo su ser moriría si no la sentía cerca de él. No quería abrirlos ojos por miedo a que, cuando lo hiciera la mujer que tenía de frente desapareciera.

_Tu abrazo es mi lugar_

_En ti me quedare,_

_Estoy enamorándome_

Hermione le abrazó fuerte mente y posó su rostro en el pecho de Snape, mientras ambos bailaban delicadamente por el salón. En esos momentos ya no eran Profesor-alumna, en esos momentos eran más que eso, más que conocidos, más que novios… eran dos almas que se entrelazaban en el silencio y con tan solo sus roces, caricias y miradas, sabían lo que el otro sentía.

_Me embriaga el aire_

_De tus palabras_

_Me quemo en tu calor_

_Ahogándome en tu amor_

-No, sabes cuánto temí que fueras tú la que estuviera en esa situación.- le susurró Snape al oído, sin dejar de bailar y sin mirarla.

_La luna sube ya_

_La noche es de los dos_

-Lo sé… descuida ya estoy aquí.-dijo Hermione mientras le ponía una mano en el rostro. Al sentir el contacto Snape abrió los ojos y la miró directamente a esos ojos color miel que tan loco le ponía, le hacía tocar el cielo con las manos; le hacía vivir la vida más lentamente aprovechando cada segundo de su existir.

_Vivo en tus ojos hoy_

_Muero en tu piel_

-Te amo…-dijo Severus en un susurro en el oído de Hermione. Era la primera vez que Snape le decía un te amo a Hermione, la chica abrió los ojos grandemente.

_Nuestro amor es más que grande…_

_Nuestro amor es así_

_Dulce y bravo, fuerte y lleno de emoción,_

_Alma cuerpo y corazón_

-Yo también te amo… Severus…- y lo besó, lo besó como nunca antes lo había hecho. Con entrega, sentimientos, con pasión. En el beso trasmitió todo lo que sentías: sus miedos, frustraciones, anhelos, amor, inquietudes y tantos otros sentimientos.

_Quiero beber la vida de tu boca_

Snape le correspondió el beso de igual manera. Nunca en su vida había sentido algo así de lleno por una persona, si había amado a su madre y sus amigos o conocidos… pero ese nivel de amor… nunca lo había alcanzado.

_Nuestro amor es más que grande_

_Nuestro amor es así_

_Dulce y bravo fuerte y lleno de emoción_

_Alma cuerpo y corazón_

_Vivo en tus ojos hoy y muero en tu piel_

El besó continuaba, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo se ponía más apasionado. El ambiente no ayudaba en nada y en esos momentos las mazmorras se tornaron en un aislante de calor.

_Beso tus labios caigo en suspiros_

_Somos arena y mar,_

_Nacidos para amar_

_La luna sube ya_

_La noche es de los dos_

_Vivo en tus ojos hoy_

_Muero en tu piel_

Snape comenzó a mandar besos por todo el cuello de Hermione haciendo un camino desde sus hombros, hasta sus labios. La chica se aferraba fuertemente al cuerpo de Snape. Sentía tantas emociones juntas que por primera vez en su vida, no supo identificar.

_Nuestro amor es más que grande_

_Nuestro amor es así_

_Dulce y bravo fuerte y lleno de emoción_

_Alma cuerpo y corazón_

_Quiero vivir la vida, _

_La vida de tu boca_

Ya no pensaban, no veían nada… simplemente se dejaban llevar por lo que sentían. De un momento a otro no supieron en donde se encontraban mientras caminaban atropelladamente hacia un cuarto donde Hermione nunca había tenido la oportunidad de adentrarse nunca. La luz que le dio de lleno en el rostro al luchar con la puerta para entrar le molestó grande mente.

-Hermione…-dijo Snape con voz ronca mientras intentaba separarla de sí.

-¿Mmm?-dijo la chica que estaba concentrada en las caricias de Snape.

-D-debemos p-parar…-dijo tartamudeando Snape. Hermione no se percató que en el suelo estaba un cajón cerca de la cama y tropezó con él, cayendo con Snape sobre ella en la cama. Cuando calló en cuenta de donde se encontraban y en la situación en la que estaban Hermione compuso un rostro de susto y se puso pálida. Snape intentó ponerse en pie nuevamente y Hermione se lo impidió.

_Nuestro amor es más que grande_

_Nuestro amor es así_

-Hermione… n-no s-es… el mo-momento…-dijo Snape tartamudeando y con las mejillas encendidas por los sentimientos que sentían. Hermione le volvió a poner el dedo índice en los labios para callarlo.

-Tranquilo… esta noche… esta noche solo quiero estar contigo…-dijo Hermione mientras lo besaba nuevamente. Ya todo no sería lo mismo, ya no había marcha atrás, simplemente porque el destino así lo quiso… Esa noche sería el enlace entre el tiempo y espacio, entre dos almas que antes divagaban entre la oscuridad y que al encontrar sus luceros su enlace fue más que terrenal. Porque su amor no lo conoce tiempo, porque ellos son almas gemelas erradicadas en el tiempo y así fue como dicto el tiempo, así simplemente tenía que ser.

_Dulce y bravo, fuerte y lleno de emoción_

_Alma cuerpo y corazón_

_Quiero ganar la vida_

_La vida de tu boca…_

_Por Amor._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Sueños extraños**_

Hermione entraba en la estancia en donde había estado anterior mente. Cuando se volteó vio al hombre que siempre había amado.

-Sean…-dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba y le besaba amorosamente.

-Hereneth- dijo el joven cuando terminaba de besarle. En ese instante las puertas de la estancia vuelven a abrirse y entra el mago que siempre acompañaba sus sueños.

-¡Merlín!- dijeron ambos chicos ante la sorpresa.

-Vengan, ya es tarde… debemos partir…- les dijo en un susurro mientras les hacía señas para que se apresuraran. Hermione no había visto el rostro de su amado, simplemente logro percatarse de algo. Cuando salieron al pasillo, estaba igual de oscuro que en la habitación en donde estaban anteriormente. Salieron apresuradamente tras Merlín mientras tomaban pasadizos y atajos. De momento oyó la voz de una mujer. Era una voz fría y escalofriante y cuando se percataron Merlín había sacado su varita.

-¿Creen que podrán escaparse por siempre?- dijo la mujer que no era visible ante tal oscuridad. –Nadie puede escaparse nunca, de las garras de Morgana… Merlín, date por vencido… esta guerra la ganaré yo…

-¡Nunca!- gritó Hermione y Sean con toda su alma.

-¿Estás segura Hereneth? ¿Estás seguro Sean? Merlín se ha adueñado de sus mentes… vengan a mí… este es tu bando…- dijo la mujer que aún no era visible.

-¡MEJOR MUERTA QUE EN TU BANDO!- gritó Hermione mientras se aferraba al brazo de Sean.

-¡AVADAKEDAVRA!- y una potente luz verde segó el lugar. Hermione se levantó rápidamente, pero la luz que le daba en los ojos no le permitía enfocar bien. Se restregó un par de veces los ojos y miró la estancia. No era su cuarto, era muy diferente. Cuando de momento sintió el peso de una mano sobre su cintura, se volteó y miró a quien le acompañaba. Era Snape, estaba recostado boca abajo y respiraba acompasadamente. Hermione miró rápidamente su cuerpo y dio un suspiro; sus ropas estaban revuelcas pero aún las tenía puestas. Suspiro mientras veía como Snape se removía a su lado.

-Buenos días…-dijo antes de ahogar un bostezo.

-Buenos días Severus… ¿dormiste bien?- le preguntó Hermione como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Sí, de maravilla.- y diciendo esto compuso una mueca de dolor y se aguantó el brazo izquierdo.

-¡¿Qué sucede?- dijo Hermione mientras le miraba asustada.

-L-la la m-marca…-dijo Snape trillando los dientes mientras se paraba de la cama en busca de la varita. Hermione ahogó un grito cuando vio como la marca tenebrosa le ardía en el brazo de Snape. Él le miró entre adolorido y encariñado y le dijo en un susurro:

-Nos vemos después…- y desapareció rápidamente por la puerta dejando a Hermione totalmente llorosa sentada en la cama de Snape.


	16. Capítulo 16 6to año Parte II

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen y algunos diálogos que aparecerán durante la historia Erradicados en el Tiempo que son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Algunos personajes que no son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling. Escribo solo por diversión..

**Summary: **Reunión con Voldemort, Fiesta de Slughorn, Navidad en familia.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

_**Capítulo 16**_

_**6to año Parte II**_

_**(1995-1996) **_

_**Reunión con Voldemort **_

Snape salió a toda prisa de su estancia. Caminando descolocadamente hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, en donde solo tenía acceso para desaparecer en casos como estos. Entró apresuradamente ignorando el saludo del director y desapareció dejando todo tras sí. En menos de lo que se dice pociones Snape ya se encontraba en la Mansión Malfoy. Llegó e ignoró el saludo de Narcisa y camino rápidamente hacia las mazmorras de la Mansión. Cuando entró en la ya conocida estancia, la misma estaba completamente abarrotada.

-Buenos días, mis más venerados aliados. Les he dado cita para que den sus informes más recientes… en lo que así les respecta en cada una de sus áreas…- dijo Voldemort pasando su vista roja por todo el perímetro. – Dolovoh… tú informe…

-Mi señor… en la tarde de ayer conseguimos el trato con Greyback. El nos informó que estaría dispuesto de reunir a un ejército de hombres lobos para la batalla final. –dijo el mago alto y flaco de tez grasienta mientras hacia una reverencia y tomaba su lugar.

-Muy bien… dile que para la siguiente reunión espero que me dé el informe de cuantos hombres lobos están dispuestos a pelear.

-Bellatrix…- dijo Voldemort mientras la mujer que estaba a escasos palmos de él se levantaba.

-Mi Lord… ya tenemos una cantidad excelentes de aliados gigantes, y parte de las arañas del bosque prohibido han accedido a pelear a cambio de humanos como recompensa.- dijo la bruja mientras componía una sínica sonrisa.

-En ese caso… Bella… diles que tendrán a todos los muggles que quieran… Snape.-dijo la voz de Voldemort mientras miraba con intriga al hombre.- Necesito hablar contigo en la oficina de atrás. Mientras voy con Severus, manténganse en contacto… les estaré informando de cualquier novedad…- Todos los Mortífagos comenzaron a salir y Voldemort le hizo señas a Bellatrix para que esperara a fuera mientras él hablaba con Snape. Entraron a una estancia más pequeña y luego de unos segundos volvió a hablar Voldemort con esa voz oscura y fría.

-Y dime Snape… ¿Cómo va la misión que te asigne? ¿Has estado al tanto de los movimientos de Draco?

-Sí mi Lord… el chico ha intentado realizar ataques contra Dumbledore, pero no ha atinado. Ha tenido unos cuantos intentos fallidos y a involucrado en ellos algunos estudiantes…

-Excelente… ¿y ya tiene algo el chico?

-Lamentablemente mi Lord… esa información no la poseo…

-¿No tienes información?- dijo Voldemort mientras le miraba entre las rendijas de sus ojos.

-No mi Lord… pero… pienso sonsacarle…

-¡QUE SEVERUS SNAPE NO TIENE IDEA DE LO QUE HACE EL MALDITO DE MALFOY! ¡ACASO CREES QUE TE HE DEJADO CON VIDA SOLO PARA QUE PIERDAS TU TIEMPO Y NO LOGRES SONSACAR INFORMACIÓN A UN MALDITO NIÑO!- gritó Voldemort mientras apuntaba con su varita a Snape, que había quedado aprisionado entre esta y la pared.

-Mi Lord… yo…-tartamudeó Snape.

-¡QUIERES QUE TE RECUERDE QUE FUE LO QUE TE PASO AQUELLA NOCHE DESPUES DE QUE REGRESE!- Le amenazó Voldemort mientras movía levemente su varita y del cachete de Snape salía una línea de sangre. –RECUERDA QUE EL QUE TIENE EL PODER DE QUE VIVAS SOY YO SEVERUS… Y TU LEALTAD ME HA SERVIDO DE MUCHO, PERO EN OCASIONES SUELES SER OLVIDADIZO… Y CREEME NO ME GUSTAN LOS ERRORES…- y diciendo esto dejo a Severus contra la pared, totalmente inmune a cualquier sentimiento y con una herida que recorría su cachete izquierdo; la cual aún destilaba sangre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Fiesta de Slughorn**_

La chica salió rápidamente de la biblioteca hacia su sala Común, esa noche sería la fiesta de Slughorn y tendría que prepararse lo más aceptable posible. Subió rápidamente a su despacho ignorando a Ronald que le llamaba desde un sofá en la Sala Común y se encerró en su cuarto. Miro su reloj Muggle de pulsera que tenía en una de las agujitas unas estrellitas muy llamativas.

-Tengo tres horas para prepararme.- dijo mientras corría como loca por todo el cuarto. No tenía idea absoluta de lo que utilizaría esa noche, había dejado todo para último momento y es que tenía sus razones. No había sabido absolutamente nada de Snape. Se pasaba las noches teniendo sueños extraños que aún no lograba identificar, pero que por alguna razón se sentía directamente identificados con ella. Le había pedido a Ginny que le ayudara con el alisado del pelo mientras ella se maquillaba. Una vez preparada tomó el bolso color rojo que tenía sobre la cama y Salió a toda prisa por el agujero. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo por el camino, mientras agarraba su traje color rojo por un lado para que no arrastrase el suelo. Cuando llegó al pasillo que daba al despacho de Slughorn, ya su pareja le estaba esperando. Ella había elegido a ese idiota de Hufflepuf que tanto detestaba, a McLaggen. Y es que no había tenido ninguna otra elección, Ron con quien pensaba acudir a la fiesta; se habían peleado sin remedio. Y por darle por el calcañal a Ronald decidió llevarse a McLaggen.

-Hola Hermione… estás muy elegante esta noche.- dijo McLaggen mientras escaneaba a la chica de arriba abajo y le ofrecía el brazo a Hermione, lo cual la chica rechazó.-Vamos Hermione… somos pareja… y no vamos a entrar uno por su lado y otro por el otro… ese es el chiste de ser pareja.- le dijo el chico en tono serio, mientras Hermione componía su tono de seriedad también.

-Lo lamento McLaggen, pero no quiero sonar grosera… pero no me apetece entrar agarrada de manos contigo.- le espeto suavemente Hermione, tratando de sonar en su sitio pero no cruel.

-Vamos Hermione… no seas aguafiestas…-dijo el chico acercándose peligrosamente a Hermione. La chica intentó retroceder pero la pared le paró, dejándole sin salida.- Hermione, te prometo que esta noche te divertirás…-mientras hablaba se acercaba más y más; un tanto así peligrosamente. Herms ya podía sentir el aliento de McLaggen en su rostro. Hermione se puso nerviosa y le dio una patada en la espinilla.

-¡AUUUUUUUCHHHH!-gritó McLaggen mientras se doblaba y se tocaba el área dolida.

-Espero que eso te enseñe a no acosar a una mujer. -El chico le miró dolido. Una vez entró en la fiesta le dejó plantado y se dispuso a buscar a Harry. A unos pies de ella estaba la inconfundible pareja de Harry y Luna. Sonrió al ver a su amiga tan alegre y risueña y a Harry tratando de esquivar a McLaggen que intentaba de preguntarle por Hermione. Por suerte había llegado una chica de Revenclaw con la cual se distrajo McLaggen dejando a Harry en paz.

-¡Hermione!-dijo el chico mientras veía como se acercaba toda acalorada.- ¿Y tu pareja?-preguntó mirando a todas direcciones.

-Digamos que es un poco… algo así peor que el calamar gigante…-dijo con cara de asco.

-Bueno… ¿y por qué lo escogiste a él…- dijo apuntando a McLaggen con cara de asco. -estaba Ron?-dijo Harry tratando de ahogar una risita burlona. Hermione le fulminó con la mirada.

-Ni se te ocurra… Ron iba a ser mi pareja si no se hubiera puesto con niñerías…- De repente entró Snape por la puerta del despacho de Slughorn. Hermione le miró de reojo, mientras asentía levemente con la cabeza en forma de un saludo. No le había visto desde esa noche en la que habían cenado y en la que Snape tuvo que salir a toda prisa en la mañana sin explicarle absolutamente nada a Hermione. La chica sabía que Snape se dirigiría ante Voldemort, y con solo pensarlo se estremecía completamente. Harry no captó absolutamente nada de las miradas que intercambiaban los amantes. Mientras tanto Snape parecía agotado y demacrado mientras atendía con pesar a él entretenido profesor Slughorn. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando se formó un bullicio en una esquina de la fiesta y por la puerta entraba el conserje agarrando a Malfoy por el cuello de la camisa. Hermione no podía oír lo que hablaban Slughorn, Snape, Filch y Malfoy. Solo vio cuando estos últimos tres salieron por la puerta. Harry salió a toda prisa poniéndose la capa, pero Hermione no pudo preguntarle a donde se dirigía; cuando vio que este salió por la puerta del despacho. Hermione corrió entre la multitud hasta llegar al pasillo que daba frente al despacho del profesor de Pociones. Se dispuso a seguirle el rastro a Snape y se paró de bruces contra una pared al oír la voz de Snape.

-Oí…-dijo Hermione, pero se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de Harry que le agarró por la muñeca. -Harry…-dijo Hermione en un susurro y Harry le hizo señal de que callara y ollera.

-…no puedes cometer errores, Draco, porque si te expulsan…-dijo Snape en tono mordaz.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver, ¿queda claro?- le espetó Draco con todo el veneno posible.

-Espero que estés diciéndome la verdad, porque fue algo torpe y descabellado. Ya sospechan que estuviste implicado.-Harry agudizó más el oído.

-¿Quién sospecha de mi? Por última vez, no fui yo, ¿de acuerdo? Katie Bell debe de tener algún enemigo que nadie conoce. ¡No me mire así! Ya sé lo que intenta hacer, no soy tonto, pero le advierto que no dará resultado. ¡Puedo impedírselo! –le amenazó Draco.

-Vaya, ya veo que tía Bellatrix te ha estado enseñando Oclumancia. ¿Qué pretendes ocultarle a tu amo Draco?- dijo con voz fría el profesor.

-¡A él NADA y a USTED TODO!- le gritó Draco con todo el odio posible.

-Por eso me has evitado todo este año. ¿Temías que descubriera tu plan? Después de todo lo sucedido…

-¡PUES CATIGUEME, DENUNCIEME ANTE DUMBLEDORE!- siguió gritando Draco fuera de sí. Hermione pudo ver como el chico se había escapado del agarre de Snape y comenzaba a dar vueltas por el pasillo y con las manos en alto.

-Sabes muy bien que no haré ninguna de esas cosas.- dijo Snape tomando a Draco por los hombros y pegándole a la pared.

-Entonces es mejor que me deje en paz…

-Escúchame, yo solo intento ayudarte. Le prometía a tu madre que te protegería. Yo pronuncié el Juramento Inquebrantable, Draco…- Hermione ahogó un gritito mientras se tapaba la boca con ambas manos. Harry simplemente le miró de soslayo.

-¡Pues tendrá que romperlo porque no necesito de su protección! Es mi misión, el me la asignó y voy a cumplirla. Tengo un plan y saldrá bien… solo que me lleva más tiempo del que pensé.

-¿Y en qué consiste?- se tiró a preguntar Snape en tono un poco más bajo.

-NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA- le espetó a gritos el chico.

-Si me dices… yo podría ayudarte…

-Muchas gracias pero no necesito de su ayuda.

-Como quieras, hablas como un niño majadero. Comprendo que es tu misión pero…- ya las voces de Malfoy y Snape no se oían en el pasillo, solo se oían murmullos; lo cual les dio a entender de que se habían alejado peleando por todo el pasillo. Cuando Harry se volteó a ver a Hermione la chica seguía paralizada y con ambas manos sobre la boca.

-¿Qué pasa Herms? ¿Y por qué te pusiste así de histérica cuando Snape dijo que había realizado el Juramento Inquebrantable?- preguntó Harry desesperadamente. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y poco a poco bajó las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Miró a Harry completamente fuera de sí y le contestó con voz baja y apagada:

-Harry… un Juramento Inquebrantable… no se puede romper…-dijo Hermione mientras miraba un punto inexistente en el pasillo.

-Eso ya lo deducía…-dijo Harry un poco asqueado.-Pero… ¿Qué pasa si realizas un juramento de esos, Herms… y si lo rompes, que ocurre?

-Te mueres…- dijo Hermione mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salirse.

-¿No crees que…?-dijo Harry mirando de soslayo a Hermione después de que esta se tranquilizó.

-¿… fingía prestarle su ayuda para que Malfoy le contara qué es lo que está tramando?-concluyó Hermione mirando algún punto en el suelo mientras movía un pie al son de un ritmo indefinido. -Sí, más o menos.

-Pero esto demuestra que Draco planea algo… no puedes negarlo Hermione.- dijo Harry con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-No, claro…- dijo la chica un poco derrotada.

-Y actúa siguiendo órdenes de Voldemort… yo estaba en lo correcto…- dijo Harry componiendo una sonrisa de victoria.

-No lo sé- Hermione se mordió el labio-es bastante sospechoso- admitió la chica en voz baja.- A menos que…

-¡Vamos, Hermione!- le urgió Harry, exasperado. - ¡Esta vez tendrás que reconocerlo!

-Bueno… cabe la posibilidad de que sea un farol… una falsa amenaza…

-Eres increíble, de verdad- dijo Harry meneando la cabeza. Ya veremos quién tiene razón. Tendrás que tragarte lo que has dicho, Hermione, cuando te des cuenta de que Snape nunca fue un santo…- y molesto se fue con paso rápido dejando a Hermione totalmente confusa en el medio del pasillo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Navidades en familia**_

Después de lo que había oído se le había enfriado el alma. No podía creer que Snape estuviera en una posición tan arriesgada como la de un Juramento Inquebrantable. Sollozaba en silencio mientras empacaba sus artículos en las maletas y en los baúles. Le molestaba la situación en que cada día que pasaba Harry sospechaba más y más de ella, ya que siempre defendía a Snape. ¿Pero que de nuevo tenía eso?... absolutamente nada. Ella siempre le había defendido hasta la saciedad desde que había sido su profesor y a esta altura no entendía el porqué Harry tenía unas leves sospechas de ella. Se limitó a terminar su equipaje y como siempre; dio un vistazo acelerado por la habitación y realizando un inventario mental, se dio cuenta de que todo estaba en orden y salió apresuradamente por la puerta. No pensaba ir a despedirse de Snape, ya había tenido mucho en que pensar en toda la noche con lo que le había oído decir. Suspiro pesadamente mientras se acomodaba la bufanda para mantenerse caliente ante el eminente frío al que se enfrentaría al salir de la sala común. Harry y Ron ya le estaban esperando en el hueco del retrato para salir hacia la oficina de la profesora McGonagal para irse por polvos flu.

-Hermione… lamento que este año no la pases con nosotros.-dijo el pelirrojo mientras le miraba entre angustiado y nostálgico.

-Sí, ya lo creo… pero mis padres se merecen por lo menos unas vacaciones conmigo… ya era hora… ¿no?-dijo la chica mientras doblaban en una esquina en la cual estarían a solo palmos de la entrada para el despacho de la profesora.

-Sí, es cierto Herms…-dijo Harry que al parecer había pasado el enfado que había tenido la noche anterior con la morocha.- En parte, hay que disfrutarlos… espero que pases unas lindas fiestas Herms…-dijo el moreno mientras la abrazaba y le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Y yo también te voy a extrañar Herms…-dijo el pelirrojo mientras se ponía su rostro a competencia con su cabello mientras se despedía de su amiga.

-Les prometo que les enviaré lechuzas…-dijo la chica mientras entraba a la oficina de la profesora McGonagal. Tocó tres veces la puerta y se oyó un leve pase. Cuando abrió la puerta la estancia estaba completamente alumbrada y detrás del escritorio estaba la profesora McGonagal terminando de corregir unos pergaminos.

-Adelante señorita Granger…- dijo la profesora aún sin mirarla. La chica dio unos pasos y espero a que la profesora terminara.

-Bueno… veo que este año pasarás las vacaciones en tu casa… muy lindo… déjame buscar los polvos en la otra oficina… ya tus padres te están esperando. Al cabo de unos minutos la profesora regresó con una maseta llena de unos polvos color gris que más parecían cenizas y le dio a Hermione la maceta para que cogiera la cantidad necesaria y dijera su destino.

-Tu equipaje llegará a la vez que tú lo hagas.- le dijo la profesora alegremente- Y… felices fiestas señorita Granger. – con la visión de despedida de su profesora Hermione señalo la dirección a voz en cuello mientras sentía esa horrible sensación de que se quedaba sin aire y un leve calorcito, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la chica tenía a un hombre y a una mujer sonriendo ampliamente con los brazos extendidos.

-¡HERMS!-gritaron su madre y padre mientras se abalanzaban sobre la chica.

-¡Mamá, Papá!... como los extrañe… los amo mucho…-dijo la chica aún abrazada al cuello de ambos.

-Igual mente querida…- dijo su madre secándose unas lagrimitas que habían salido de felicidad. –bueno… vamos a subir tus cosas… debes de estar cansada…-dijo su madre mientras los tres cogían sus pertenecías y las subían torpemente por las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Hermione. Amaba su hogar, era simplemente agradable. Cuando subieron reconoció más que nada su puerta favorita; la de su cuarto. Cuando abrió la puerta la estancia estaba como la había dejado. Su cuarto estaba pintado de un azul cielo, los sócalos y los bordes de las ventanas y las puertas de entrada y el baño estaban pintados del mismo color (blanco), su cama de una plaza estaba con un juego de corchas color azul verdoso y el corcel de la cama le hacía juego. Tenía plantas decorativas en las esquinas de su cuarto y un librero sumamente grande y un escritorio y silla a un lado de la estancia. Sonrió mientras pasaba la vista por el área y no encontró absolutamente ningún cambio.

-¿Cómo te fue tu año Hermione?- pregunto su padre mientras soltaba una de las maletas en el centro de la estancia.

-Un poco movido, pero absolutamente nada fuera de lugar.-dijo mientras intentaba esconder la sonrisa sarcástica que amenazaba por salir. Ella sabía que no debía preocupar a sus padres más de lo que podían estar sabiendo algunas cosas de las que pasaba en su mundo.

-Bueno… te dejamos para que te organices… nos vemos en la tarde para cenar.- dijo su madre mientras salía junto a su esposo de la estancia y le serraba la puerta a Hermione. La chica suspiró mientras pasaba rápidamente la mirada por la estancia y sonreía distraídamente. Comenzó a abrir sus maletas y baúles para organizarse. De momento sintió un fuerte Crak en la estancia y cuando miró hacia donde provenía el ruido vio a Snape que se acercaba con una delicada herida en el abdomen.

-¡Por Merlín!- susurró Hermione mientras se acercaba rápidamente hacia Severus que se había caído en el suelo, dejando manchas de sangre por toda la alfombra.

-H-her-mi-o-ne…-decía el hombre entrecortadamente mientras le miraba con ojos llorosos y aguantaba por el cuello de la camisa a la chica. Estaba completamente sudado, tenía moretones en las manos y en el rostro y estaba completamente mojado y lleno de barro.

-P-pero que sucedió.- dijo la chica mientras le examinaba y con su barita hacía movimientos bruscos y sucesivos para poder curar la herida del profesor. – ¡_Muffliato!_… susurró Hermione para que los quejidos de Snape no llegaran a la planta baja y preocupara a sus padres. Después de unos 15 minutos de extensos hechizos y complicados movimientos de varita Hermione consiguió detener la hemorragia y desaparecer la sangre del suelo y la ropa de Snape. La cabeza del hombre reposaba entre las piernas de la chica y tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Hermione…-logró decir el hombre con voz ronca y fatigada, mientras intentaba con manos temblorosas tocar el rostro de la chica.

-Sshh…estoy aquí… ya estás bien…- le decía la chica mientras le acariciaba el pálido rostro y le quitaba los cabellos de la cara para poderle apreciar mejor.-descansa… tengo un par de horas hasta la cena. Y con un movimiento de varita levitó a su profesor de Defensa hasta su cama. La cama era un poco pequeña para el hombre, que cuando le recostó de las pantorrillas hasta los pies quedaba fuera de la cama. Snape estaba un poco delicado de salud, su estado era deprimente; pero por suerte había llegado a tiempo para que Hermione le ayudara. Pero… ¿Por qué había acudido a ella y no al Colegio o San Mungo…? Hermione se limitó a quitarle la pesada capa dejándole en el chaleco negro, pantalón del mismo color y camisa blanca.

-Descuida todo estará bien… ya en la noche puedes salir de aquí…- le susurro a los oídos Hermione, mientras dejaba la capa sobre su silla de estudios. Snape cayó totalmente dormido y Hermione sonrió levemente al verle. Solamente había tenido la oportunidad de verle dormir una vez, pero el privilegio no le había alcanzado a mucho ya que él había salido al encuentro con el señor tenebroso. Se limitó a terminar de desempacar y a la hora de la cena dejo la puerta cerrada con llave, para que sus padres no pudieran ver a su profesor que aún descansaba en su cama. Salió como quien no quiere la cosa y se limitó a bajar la escalera para ir a cenar. El olor inconfundible de la cena de su madre le dio de bruces contra la nariz, aspirando completamente el olor de la cena.

-¿Qué es lo que huele delicioso?- dijo la chica olfateando mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

-Papas majadas con manzanas, Pavo relleno y manzanas en almíbar. De postre flan de calabaza y de tomar gaseosa.- dijo la mujer mientras le ponía un plato en la mesa con la comida. A Hermione se le conmovió las entrañas al recordar que Snape estaba a solo unos pasos de ella y que no podía probar de esa comida. Inmediatamente las ganas de comer se le fueron al suelo. Pero le venció la mirada que le dio su madre y se dispuso a cenar con ellos.

-¿Y bien como están los estudios?- pregunto su madre mientras daba un bocado al pavo.

-Todo en orden… los exámenes finales fueron un poco estresantes pero a pesar de todo… creo que sacare buena nota… pero ahora que lo pienso… creo que cometí un error…

-Igualita que tu madre… nunca dejaba de pensar en que error había cometido y al fin y al cavo sacaba excelente en el examen… Despreocúpate Herms saldrás bien.- dijo su padre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La chica se puso roja mientras sonreía tímidamente.

-Sí… ya lo creo…-dijo en voz baja Hermione mientras probaba nuevamente de las papas.

-¿Y bien… y Harry y Ron, todo bien?- dijo su madre un poco más interesada y enfatizando en Ron mientras le miraba con una mirada cómplice. Hermione tuvo que aguantar las ganas de toser ya que se había atragantado un poco con la papa. Su madre sonrió y le miró amorosamente.

-B-bien… están bien… Harry pasará las navidades en la Madriguera con los Weasley. -dijo la chica sin prestar la menor importancia a las miradas cómplices que compartían sus padres.

-¿Y Ron?-pregunto su madre mientras su padre ahogaba una risita nerviosa.

-Del todo bien…- contestó tranquilamente la chica mientras ignoraba las fugaces miradas que se enviaban sus padres.

-¿Solo bien?- pregunto su madre confusa.

-Lástima ese chico me caía de maravilla…-dijo su padre mientras se bebía lo último de su gaseosa en un sorbo. Hermione pasó por alto el comentario y se limitó a comer. Durante los últimos minutos que estuvieron en la mesa no volvieron a tocar ese tema. Se levantaron y Hermione ayudó a su madre a terminar de limpiar la vajilla. Cuando terminaron Herms se limitó a tomar un poco de la comida y ponerla dentro de un contenedor sin que se dieran cuenta y se la llevó rápidamente a su cuarto. Cuando entró notó que la cama estaba vacía y que la puerta del baño estaba abierta y la luz encendida. Sonrió dulcemente mientras cerraba con sumo cuidado la puerta de su cuarto mientras dejaba en la mesa de estudios el embase con comida y una lata de refresco. Al cavo de unos minutos salió Snape con cara de pocos amigos y se acercó a la chica. Tenía el rostro blancuzco (más de lo normal) y tenía tanto el rostro como el pelo mojados.

-¿Y bien… cómo te sientes?- preguntó Hermione mientras le ofrecía asiento. Snape ni le miró y se limitó a sentarse. Se notaba que aún estaba dolido y molido por la paliza que había recibido pero ya estaba mucho mejor de cómo había llegado. – Te traje un poco de la cena que mamá realizó esta noche… espero que te guste…-dijo tratando de sonar cordial ya que el profesor ni se inmutó. – Vamos amor… si sigues así te puedes enfermar…- le dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba con delicadeza y le plantaba un débil beso en el cachete.

-Hermione…-dijo Snape con voz baja y ronca.- Yo… lamento haber aparecido así en tu casa… pero cuando me aparecí fue en el único lugar que pensé. Y como anoche no te había visto… después de la fiesta, yo pensé que estarías aquí.- dijo mientras le miraba con tristeza. Hermione le miró con dulzura y le acercó el plato de comida.

-No es nada… siempre estarás bienvenido en mi casa… tomo tienes que comer… estás muy débil como para aparecerte esta noche. – Y dándole el plato de comida Snape comenzó a comer. No se dijeron nada mientras Snape comía tranquilamente. La noche ya había entrado en todo su esplendor cuando en el pasillo se oyó la voz de los padres de Hermione que le mandaban sus bendiciones y las buenas noches.

-¡Igual! Les amo… que duerman bien…-dijo Hermione antes de mandar otro _Muffliato_ silencioso a la puerta.

-Son muy amorosos…-dijo Snape mientras se echaba una cucharada a la boca de papas majadas.

-Sí… puedo decir que a veces llegan a ser empalagosos.-dijo mientras echaba una carcajada.

-Pero… no te puedes quedar atrás tu sacaste la dulzura de ellos… a veces sueles ser empalagosa también.- dijo Snape mirándole con ojos brillantes. Hermione se sonrojos y se limitó a mirar a un punto inexistente en la habitación. A pocos minutos Snape terminó con la comida y puso en una esquina su plato.

-Gracias…-susurro mientras miraba a Hermione amorosamente.

-De nada… es lo mínimo que podía hacer por ti.- dijo mientras esbozaba una delicada sonrisa.

-Creo que debería irme…-dijo Snape mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. Ya todos los moretones y heridas habían cicatrizado pero aún estaba un poco molido.

-Yo, no creo…

-Sí, tengo que irme… ¿Qué pensarían tus padres si me quedara a dormir contigo en el cuarto?- dijo Snape mientras le miraba de soslayo mientras se ponía la capa de viaje.

-Como si no hubiera ya dormido contigo…-dijo Hermione en voz baja mientras le observaba poniéndose los botones de la capa.

-Ya… creo que mañana es noche buena ¿no?- dijo Snape ignorando el último comentario de Hermione.

-Sí… bueno… pero… antes de irte… ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió? ¿Por qué llegaste así de herido?- dijo Hermione mirándole preocupadamente.

-Bueno… no te puedo decir del todo la información… pero creo que te mereces una explicación algo básica… Pues lo que ocurrió fue que yo estaba saliendo de una reunión con Voldemort… y pues, logré hacerme de algo valioso… pero _Amycus _me descubrió… tuve un duelo con él y tuve que hacer unos _Obliviates_… Pero dentro de todo estoy bien…-dijo mientras miraba a Hermione con paciencia mientras le explicaba.

-Ya veo…-dijo Hermione mientras le examinaba minuciosamente.- Lo importante es que ya estás bien…-dijo mientras se acercaba delicadamente a Snape y posaba sus manos en cada hombro del hombre.- No se que hubiera hecho si no…-Snape le puso un dedo en los labios para que no dijera nada más y luego la besó amorosamente.

-Pues entonces… felices fiestas…-dijo Snape mientras se volteaba y le miraba amorosamente.-Te amo… y lo sabes…

-Igual te digo yo… cuídate.-Le dijo Herms mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y le veía como con una leve movimiento de varita se desaparecía ante sus ojos.


	17. Capítulo 17 6to año Parte III

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen y algunos diálogos que aparecerán durante la historia Erradicados en el Tiempo que son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Algunos personajes que no son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling. Escribo solo por diversión.

**Summary: **Horocruxes, Hermione sigue fiel ante Snape, Eileen Prince, Juramento de Hermione ante Snape, Muerte de Dumbledore y la Leyenda.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

_**Capítulo 17**_

_**6to año Parte III (1996) **_

_**Horocruxes **_

Ya habían comenzado nuevamente las clases y Harry había asistido a una nueva clase particular con Dumbledore en la cual se enteró de muchas cosas nuevas e interesantes. Después de intentar inventar un método de cómo sonsacarle a Slughorn el recuerdo de su conversación con Voldemort; Ron miraba con seño fruncido mientras Harry seguía hablando con Hermione.

-Si Dumbledore no puede sonsacárselo, es que quiere ocultar a toda costa lo que ocurrió- dijo en voz baja mientras ambos se hallaban en el patio, vacío y nevado, a la hora del recreo.

- Horocruxes… Horocruxes… Horocruxes… Nunca he oído mencionarlos…- dijo Hermione mientras se daba leves puñitos en la cabeza tratando de organizar los pensamientos.

-¿Nunca? Vaya.- Harry estaba decepcionado; tenía la esperanza de que su amiga pudiera darle alguna pista.

-Debe de ser magia oscura muy avanzada. Si no, ¿Por qué se había interesado Voldemort por ellos? Me parece que va a ser difícil obtener, esa información Harry; tendrás que pensar muy bien cómo abordarás a Slughorn prepara una estrategia…-dijo Hermione mirando al horizonte.

-Ron dice que con sólo quedarme después de la clase de pociones de esta tarde…

-Muy bien, si eso opina Ro-Ro, será mejor que le hagas caso- replicó Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo- Al fin y al cabo, ¿alguna vez ha fallado el criterio de Ro-Ro?-dijo Hermione molesta mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Harry y a Ron.

-Oye… yo solo.- se justificó Ron. -Hermione, ¿no puedes…?

-¿no puedo…? ¡Pues no!- Replicó ella, y se marchó muy enfadada dejando a Harry solo junto a Ron hundidos hasta los tobillos por la nieve. Hermione se fue rápidamente enfadada del patio y se dirigió a la biblioteca, esquivando a todo aquel que se le acercara. Cuando llegó se limitó a ir a los libros que tenían acceso los alumnos de grados superiores para ver si daba con algo sobre los Horocruxes. Pero sin una leve pista. A lo último logró identificar algo pero no le dio de mucho. Salió a toda prisa hacia la Sala Común en donde sabía que se encontrarían sus amigos y efectivamente allí estaban.

-¡No he encontrado ni una sola explicación de que o para qué sirven los Horocruxes!- dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Ron que le miro contrariado. -Solo he encontrado en la introducción de _Historia de la Magia_, "El Horocrux, el más siniestro de los inventos mágicos, ni hablaremos, ni daremos datos… ¿Y para que lo menciona?- dijo Hermione mientas se restregaba la cara con las manos en signo de desesperación.

-Ni idea… pero algo es algo ¿no? Ahora sabemos con qué nos enfrentaremos… pero viniendo de Voldemort teníamos que saber que tenía algo de oscuro.- dijo Harry mientras se enganchaba la mochila y se disponía a salir de la Sala Común.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Y sigo con mi lealtad **_

Después del penoso incidente en el cual Ron casi muere envenenado. Harry estaba entretenido leyendo el famoso libro del Príncipe en la Sala Común.

-Ahí no vas a encontrar nada- le dijo Hermione el domingo en la noche.

-No empieces, Hermione. Si no llega a ser por el Príncipe, ahora Ron no estaría aquí sentado. Dijo señalando a Ron que aún poseía un tono grisáceo en el rostro.

-Estaría aquí sentado si hubieras escuchado a Snape en primero.- Repuso Hermione con desdén.

-Sí, como no… Tú siempre a defensa de Snape.- Le espetó Harry mientras le fulminaba con la mirada.

-Sí, seguiré defendiéndolo el tiempo que sea necesario… ¿no? Es más… el resto de mi vida.- dijo Hermione alzando la voz.

-Vaya… con que Snape ya tiene abogada… ¿no? ¿Acaso te hizo un _Imperius_ para que le defendieras?- dijo Harry masticando las palabras.

-No vengas con esta discusión Harry James Potter… Sabes que terminarás perdiendo.- Le amenazó la chica con el dedo índice.- Mientras Dumbledore confíe en…

-¡En él!- Gritó Harry a voz en cuello ganándose la mirada reprobatoria de Lavender y Parvati- Vaya criterio… todos sabemos que Dumbledore puede cometer errores… es humano.

-Sí, eso lo sé… pero sé que Snape es de fiar.- sostuvo Hermione mientras cerraba su libro de _Historia del Arte de la Magia, sus orígenes, aportaciones y leyendas del Siglo VI._-Yo no pienso cambiar de opinión y esta es mi última palabra en este asunto.- concluyó Hermione mientras se dirigía a su cuarto con grandes zancadas.

-¿Y a esta que le picó?- dijo Ron asombrado ante la actitud que tenían sus amigos.

-No lo sé… pero no me agrada el numerito… esto me huele a que hay Snitch encerrada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Eileen Prince **_

Habían pasado varios sucesos desde la discusión de Harry y Hermione sobre Snape y al parecer los amigos habían dejado de lado sus diferencias. Harry les había contado que Voldemort había creado siete Horocruxes y que ya dos estaban destruidos. Después del penoso incidente en el cual Harry por poco mata a Draco al lanzarle un hechizo que aprendió del libro del Príncipe Hermione encontró algo que le resultó importante.

-Tenemos que hablar, Harry.

-¿De qué?-preguntó él con recelo. El día anterior ella lo había regañado por distraer a Ginny aun sabiendo que tenía que prepararse para los exámenes.

-Del presunto príncipe Mestizo.- dijo la chica mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-¿Otra vez?- gruñó- ¿quieres hacerme el favor de olvidarte de ese tema? Ya ves que es un caso perdido Herms…

-No pienso callarme hasta que me escuches con atención. Mira, he estado investigando en la biblioteca sobre quien pudiera tener como Hobby inventar hechizos oscuros…

-El no tenía como hobby…

-¡El siempre él! ¿Cómo sabes que no era una mujer? Porque siempre piensas en masculino.

-Eso ya lo hemos hablado. ¡Príncipe Herms! ¡Se hacía llamar PRINCIPE!

-Exacto- dijo Hermione con las mejillas encendidas, mientras le mostraba un pedazo de periódico viejo. -¡Mira esto! ¡Mira la fotografía! Eileen Prince, capitana del equipo de gobstones de Hogwarts

-¿Y qué?- dijo Harry leyendo por encima el breve artículo que explicaba una historia muy aburrida.

-Se llamaba Eileen Prince, PRINCE, Harry.- Ambos se miraron y él comprendió lo que Herms trataba de decirle y soltó una carcajada.

-¡Imposible!

-¿Qué?

-¿Crees que ésta es el Príncipe Mestizo?

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tienes en contra de que sea mujer?

-No, nada absolutamente, pero sé que no era una chica… No me preguntes el porqué pero lo sé…

-Lo que pasa es que no quieres admitir que una chica sea tan inteligente –replicó Hermione

-¿Cómo no iba a ser amigo tuyo durante cinco año y pensar que las chicas no son inteligentes?- argumentó Harry dolido por el comentario. –Lo que digo es por su manera de escribir y pensar. SE que es un hombre, no me cabe duda. ¿De dónde me dijiste que sacaste el recorte?

-De la sección de antiguos Profetas de la Biblioteca. De cualquier manera pienso seguir averiguando todo lo que pueda sobre Eileen Prince.

-Bueno… que te diviertas… tal vez termine siendo tu suegrita.- dijo Harry con fastidio.

-Gracias, pero no lo creo… ¡Y el primer sitio donde voy a buscar- añadió al llegar al hueco del retrato bajo la mirada expectante de toda la sala común.- es en los archivos de los premios de pociones!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Júralo por Merlín**_

-Hermione…- oyó que le llamaron desde una esquina del pasillo. Cuando miró logro ver un mechón de pelo más que conocido.

-Severus…- susurro Hermione mientras entraba en el aula en donde se encontraba Snape.

-Ven aquí…-dijo el hombre mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.- Te extrañe mucho.- dijo mientras continuaban abrazados.

-Igual yo… nunca pensé que te tardarías tanto.-dijo Hermione mientras le plantaba un sonoro beso en la mejilla. - ¿Y V-voldemort? ¿Todo bien?

-Sí… algo… Hermione… necesito que me escuches con suma atención.- dijo Snape mientras con un débil movimiento de varita serraba la puerta con magia y echaba un _Muffliato_ para que nadie oyera la conversación.- Hermione… necesito que me atiendas todo y cuanto debo decirte.

-Me estas poniendo nerviosa.- dijo Hermione mientras le miraba en la espera de lo peor.

-Hermione… sé que no llevamos juntos tanto tiempo… y que apenas hemos compartido lo suficiente como para conocernos del todo bien.- dijo mientras observaba como los ojos de Hermione se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Tú… ¿quieres romper conmigo?- dijo Hermione aguantando un sollozo.

-No… claro que no Hermione… tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… ¿Cómo puedo alejarte de mí?-dijo mientras le acariciaba levemente el rostro. Hermione sonrió con amargura. –Lo que quiero es que me escuches con atención. Sé que suena difícil… pero… dentro de un par de horas Hogwarts no será para nada segura. Necesito que sigas lo que Potter te dice.

-¿Harry?-dijo Hermione contrariada.

-Sí… hazle caso. Toma,- dijo Snape tendiéndole un leve frasco en el cual tenía un liquido color grisáceo con destellos luminosos diminutos.-Necesito que guardes esto como si fuera tu vida.- le dijo mientras depositaba la poción en las manos de Hermione.- Esto es de suma importancia y necesito que aunque pase lo que pase, seas tú la que tengas esta pócima.

-S-severus…- tartamudeo Hermione mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas.

-Hermione… una última cosa…-dijo Snape mientras miraba a Hermione a los ojos.-Estoy corto de tiempo… Hermione… necesito saber… necesito saber…

-¿Sí?

-Hermione… ¿confiarás en mí sin importar lo que pase? ¿Sin importar lo que pueda ocurrir esta noche… prométeme que no me juzgaras ni dirás nada y que estarás firme conmigo decisión aunque no la entiendas en el momento?-dijo Snape mientras la tomaba por los hombros y la aguantaba para verle directamente a los ojos.

-Yo… Severus…

-¡JURALO HERMS!- le dijo Snape desesperado con lágrimas en los ojos. -¡JURALO POR MERLIN!

-Yo…  
>-Hermione…-dijo Snape con apenas voz mientras le miraba derrotado.<p>

-Yo… lo juro por Merlín.- dijo Hermione mientras bajaba la mirada. Snape la abrazó rápidamente. Le alzó el rostro para mirar por última vez los ojos que le mantenían fuera de la locura, esos ojos con los cual había fantaseado toda su vida. Con esos ojos que le daban la esperanza y la promesa de que tendría un futuro. Y la besó la besó como si esa fuera la última vez que lo hiciera. Como si no hubiera un mañana y después de ese beso que tal vez durarían horas o quizás días de fulminante sol; se separaron y Snape con una última mirada se despidió de Hermione mientras corría desesperadamente por el pasillo. Cuando Hermione cayó en sí y se asomó por la puerta del aula no encontró absolutamente nada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Muerte de Dumbledore**_

-¿Qué quería Dumbledore?- preguntó Hermione. ¿Estás bien?- añadió más preocupada de lo que estaba durante esas horas que habían pasado juntos en la Sala común en la cual Herms se había limitado a callar y a pensar en todo lo que Snape le había dicho. Harry subió a toda prisa la escalera hacia su recamara y en menos de lo que se dice Quidditch ya estaba abajo con un bollo de calcetines y el mapa del Merodeador en la otra mano. Le dio a cada uno una de sus pertenencias y dijo:

-No puedo entretenerme- explicó jadeando-. Dumbledore cree que he venido a buscar mi capa invisible… Escuchen.- Harry comenzó a contarles rápidamente a donde iba y porque. No hizo caso de los ahogados gritos que Hermione daba ni a las enredadas preguntas de Ron. -¿Entienden lo que significa? Dumbledore no estará en el Colegio esto le da la posibilidad a Malfoy de que lleve a cabo el plan que tiene montado. Hermione hazte cargo del mapa y divide el _Felix_ con los de la Orden y Ginny.

-¡No! Tómatelo tu… no sabes a que te enfrentarás.-dijo Hermione quitándole el par de medias a Ron para dárselo a Harry.

-No, yo estaré con Dumbledore… estaré a salvo. En cambio a ustedes, necesito saber que están bien. No me mires así Hermione. ¡Anda hasta luego!- y salió disparado por el huevo del retrato y se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo.

-Vamos Ron… tenemos que llamar a Luna, Neville y Ginny… y si es posible alerta a McGonagal.-dijo Hermione mientras salía a toda prisa por el hueco del retrato mientras bregaba con los Galeones falsos para alertar al ED. Salió disparada y en medio del pasillo del piso tres se encontró con Luna. -¡Luna!-gritó casi sin aire.- Debemos ir a las Mazmorras… tengo que hablar con Snape.-dijo mientras corría apresuradamente.

-¿Con Snape?-dijo Luna sin entender absolutamente nada pero le seguía animadamente.

-Sí… bueno el puede alertar al resto de los profesores… Ron fue en busca de McGonagal. Y me imagino que ya estará con Neville y Ginny. -Cuando llegaron al primer piso encontraron que del despacho de Flitwick salía el profesor Snape. –Severus, dijo Hermione tratando de coger aire.

-Hermione.-dijo este con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Necesitamos que vayas… esta noche va a haber un ataque contra Hogwarts.- y en ese momento se oyó como en unos pisos más arriba algo explotaba.

-A tiendan a Flitwick, creo que esta desmayado…-dijo mientras daba unos pasos hacia la escalinata. –Hermione…-dijo mientras se paraba en seco y miraba a la muchacha con ojos expectantes.

-¿Sí?

-Recuerda todo lo que te dije esta tarde.-dijo Snape mientras de un arrebato besó a Hermione en los labios sin mirar la cara de estupefacción que tenia Luna.- Te amo…-le susurro antes de salir disparado hacia la escalinata. Cuando Hermione se volteó se topo con el rostro colorado y confuso de Luna.

-Vaya… ¿Qué fue eso?.. ¿De qué me he perdido?-dijo Luna sin apartar la mirada de Hermione y de donde minutos antes había estado Snape. Hermione enrojeció completamente mientras se limitaba a intercalar las frases en la mente y de una buena explicación a Luna que había visto la extraña actuación de parte de Profesor-alumna.

-Yo… creo que… te explico luego Luna… pero ni una palabra de esto a nadie. Vamos a atender al profesor.- cuando las dos chicas entraron al despacho del profesor Flitwick estaba desmayado en una esquina. Las chicas le recogieron y le acostaron sobre su cama. De momento escucharon un fuerte estallido y con ello las voces de Neville y Ginny que les llamaban. Salieron disparadas del despacho y se encontraron con unos asustados Neville y Ginny.

-Malfoy…-dijo jadeando Neville mientras posaba una mano en el hombro de Ginny para apoyarse y poder coger aire. – Puso un hechizo en la entrada de la escalera para la torre de astronomía. McGonagall ya trajo refuerzos de la Orden.

-Sí, debemos estar allí… Snape va en camino…-dijo Ginny mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire. Los chicos salieron a toda prisa y en una de las esquinas pudieron observar cómo se veía claramente la marca tenebrosa. A Hermione se le congeló el alma al verle tan potente en el cielo y apresuró el paso. Llegaron al pasillo que daba a la torre de Astronomía en menos de un minuto tomando un atajo detrás de un lienzo. Cuando llegaron Hermione pudo ver como Snape subía apresuradamente por la escalinata. A su mente venían las imágenes de la tarde en donde Snape le hizo jurar por Merlín en que le sería fiel hasta el final no importara lo que pasara. En el área ya estaba McGonagall, Lupin, Tonks, Bill, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Ron y ella. A Hermione le latía apresuradamente el corazón.

-Tenemos un problema, Snape…-dijo el contra hecho Amycus, con la mirada y la varita fija en Dumbledore.- El chico no se atreve a…

Pero alguien más le había llamado. Snape dirigió su mirada a ese hombre que tanto le había ayudado.

-Severus…-susurró con voz helada. Snape compuso una cara de repulsión y odio lanzándole una mirada al anciano.

-P-por favor…- susurró Dumbledore nuevamente. Snape alzó su varita y apuntó directamente al pecho del director y con voz fría y firme dijo:

-¡_Avada Kedavra_!- un rayo de luz verde salió disparado de su varita y chocó en el pecho del director el cual muñeco calló precipitadamente hacia delante lentamente y cayó al otro lado de las barandas de la torre y se perdió de vista. Snape logró percibir la presencia de Harry pero habló rápidamente dando órdenes:

-Fuera de aquí, rápido- ordeno con tono mordaz mientras agarraba a Malfoy por la nuca y lo empujaba escalinatas abajo. Había pasado alrededor de una hora y ni señales de lo que pasaba allá arriba. De momento vio como todos esos Mortífagos bajaban echando maldiciones a diestra y a siniestra. Hermione corrió rápidamente hacia Snape pero un hechizo le corto el paso. Mientras se defendía vio como Snape avanzaba rápidamente por el pasillo. Después de unos minutos oyó la voz de Harry que gritaba a voz en cuello que Dumbledore había muerto y que detuvieran a Snape. A Hermione se le vino el mundo abajo. No podía creerlo. Salió rápidamente tras Harry que perseguía a Snape. Cuando salieron al patio posterior de Hogwarts Harry se limitó a lanzarle hechizos a Snape.

-¡_Desmaius_!- el hechizo le rosó la cabeza a Snape. Hermione se detuvo en seco mirando horrorizada la escena. -¡_Cruc_…!-dijo Harry al tiempo que Hermione daba un grito de miedo. Pero Snape rechazó la maldición y lanzó a Harry de espaldas sobre el césped. Hermione corrió rápidamente a socorrerlo, pero el muchacho se levantó rápidamente sin ayuda; mientras Hermione miraba con miedo a Snape.

-¡_Cruc_…!-gritó Harry nuevamente pero Hermione le bajó la varita.

-¡ES NUESTRO PROFESOR!- le gritó con ojos llorosos, mientras su mirada se encontraba con la de Snape.

-¿Pretendes echarme una maldición imperdonable, Potter?- gritó elevando la voz por encima del fragor de las llamas que quemaban con fervor la cabaña de Hagrid. –No tienes el valor ni la habilidad…

-¡_Incárc_…!- rugió Harry, pero Snape le desvió con una sacudida perezosa del brazo.

-¡HARRY!- gritaba Hermione mientras gruesas lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas. Harry luchaba contra el agarre de la chica.- ¡Defiéndase!- le gritaba Harry.- ¡Defiéndase cobarde de…!

-¿Me has llamado cobarde, Potter?- gritó Snape- Tu padre nunca me atacaba si no era cuatro contra uno. ¿Cómo le llamarías a él?- dijo mientras trillaba los dientes de furia.

-¡_Desm_...!

-¡HARRY!- Hermione luchaba con el chico y este contra ella, las lágrimas brotaban a borbotones de sus ojos.

-¡Interceptado otra vez, y otra y otra, hasta que aprendas a tener la boca cerrada y la mente abierta Potter.- exclamó Snape con sorna, y volvió a desviar la maldición. -¡Vamos!- le gritó a uno de los Mortífagos.

-¿Por qué le defiendes tanto Herms?..-dijo Harry molesto mientras levantaba su varita y apuntaba nuevamente a Snape y gritaba: -¡_Imped_…!-pero no pudo terminar sintió como una maldición imperdonable le recorría todo el cuerpo. A su lado Hermione gritaba descontroladamente mientras se retorcía en el suelo.

-¡NO!- bramó Snape y el dolor desapareció. -¿Has olvidado las ordenes que te dieron? ¡Potter des del señor tenebroso! ¡Tenemos que dejarlo y deja a la chica, no vale la pena! ¡Vete! ¡Largo de aquí!- Snape se dirigía hacia donde Hermione yacía inconsciente y Harry le gritó:

-¡_Sectum_…!

-¡No, Potter!- gritó Snape. Se oyó un fuerte estruendo y Harry salió disparado hacia atrás. Snape se acercaba peligrosamente.

-¿Cómo te atreves a utilizar mis propios hechizos contra mí? ¡Yo los inventé… yo soy el Príncipe Mestizo! Y tu pretendes atacarme con mis inventos, como tu asqueroso padre, ¿eh? ¡No lo permitiré! ¡NO!- Snape le lanzó un maleficio y la varita salió volando y se perdió entre la grama.

-¡Pues máteme!-dijo Harry resoplando. En ese preciso instante Hermione recupero la conciencia y levanto vagamente la vista cuando pudo aclararla se encontró con la escena de Snape alzando la varita hacia Harry. Todo su ser se deshizo ante esa imagen. Él a quien había amado ahora amenazaba a su amigo. Había matado a su director y ahora pretendía matar a su amigo.

-¡NO!-gritó Hermione con un grito desgarrador.

-¡Máteme!-continuó Harry gritándole.- ¡Máteme como lo mató a él, cobarde de!

-¡NO!-otro gritó desgarrador y Hermione corría desesperadamente hacia ellos.

-¡No me llames cobarde!- bramó Snape, y su cara adoptó una expresión enloquecida, inhumana como si estuviera sufriendo todo lo horrible en el mundo.

-¡SEVERUS!-gritaba Hermione, pero la distancia entre los dos hombres era notable. Cuando Hermione comenzó a correr nuevamente, Snape le había lanzado un hechizo a Harry dejándole petrificado en el suelo y salió sin mirarla; a toda prisa dejando a Harry con cara de odio y a una destrozada Hermione Granger.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Leyenda Merlineana**_

Hermione estaba completamente destrozada, no cabía dentro de su pequeño cuerpo tanto dolor. Ella intentaba convencerse dentro de sí, de que no odiaría a Snape; que le había jurado por el mago más venerado de la historia que le sería fiel hasta el final. En esos días había tratado de esquivar a Luna, para evitar tenerle que darle explicaciones sobre su fugaz romance con el profesor de Defensas. Había descubierto que Eileen Prince era la madre de Severus y que Severus era un mestizo. Sonrió ante la ironía de que su estatus fuera este mientras tomaba en sus manos el libro de _Historia del Arte de la Magia, sus orígenes, aportaciones y leyendas del Siglo VI._ Precisamente en esa tarde habían hecho el servicio funeral y las obsequias fúnebres a Dumbledore. Y se había propuesto a ayudar a Harry junto con Ron en la búsqueda de los Horocruxes. Ahora su vida sería diferente, ya era una joven mayor de edad libre de decidir su futuro. Una extraña punzada se le alojó en el pecho cuando descubrió la dedicatoria del libro que Snape le había regalado unas navidades atrás.

**Para:** _Hermione Jane Granger (Herms)_

**De:** _Severus Tobías Snape (Sev)_

Para la mujer que ha iluminado mi vida en este momento de oscuridad, y sus ojos han abierto ante mí un mundo de infinitas oportunidades. Un mundo en el cual a poco tiempo de conocernos ya tiene trazado su destino y por amor nos ha entrelazado para poder ser de utilidad en lo necesario. Te dedico este libro desde su portada hasta el final; porque eres la mujer que más he amado en este mundo.

Te adoro con todo mí ser,

S.S.

Abrió el libro en una página al azar y le llamó la atención el encabezado de la lectura. La leyenda de la _Guerra Merlineana_. Miro con detenimiento el encabezado y comenzó a leer con calma.

_Según cuenta la leyenda antes de la __**guerra Merlineana**__, existían una pareja de magos que eran la mano derecha de Merlín y los cuales eran unos magos de alto nivel. Ellos se habían conocido en la primera reunión que tuvieron con el famoso mago, pero su historia comienza después de la conquista de __**Kamelot**__. Para esa época no existían un gran número de Magos como en la actualidad, era una mínima cantidad que se limitaban a esconderse y los que daban la cara ante sus pueblos y reyes corrían el riesgo de ser apresados o muertos. Hasta que llego el __**Mago Merlín**__ y demostró que la magia era de verdadera ayuda a los humanos, dándole paso a una época en la cual tanto muggles como magos compartían en gran armonía. Con la ayuda del Mago Merlín el rey Arturo logró conquistar __**Kamelot**__ y reestructuró la paz y el orden en su reino._

_Merlín se dio a la tarea de ir pueblo por pueblo en busca de magos audaces, fuertes, dotados de grandes valores y con un nivel de magia inédita bastante grande. En una de sus primeras paradas se encontró con un joven que le impresionó su verdadera forma de enfrentarse a un grupo denominado los __**Morganiences**__. El joven con solo su varita había vencido a 15 magos de tan solo algunos movimientos improvisados de varita. Al Merlín sentir su aura mágica decidió mantener una alianza de maestro-estudiante con el joven prometiéndole estabilidad y título dentro del circulo de Arturo. Su siguiente búsqueda la empleo con el joven y pasaron al rededor de cinco pueblos sin dar con ningún mago o bruja de la altura requerida. Un día casi derrotados decidieron establecerse cerca de un río, el río que años más tarde sería el que burlaran los tres hermanos y adquirieran fabulosos regalos por parte de la muerte. _

_Una joven se encontraba recogiendo vasijas con agua cuando un grupo de __**Morganiences **__le interceptaron en el río y le pidieron que se unieran a ellos, pero a la chica negarse se encontraron combatiendo febrilmente. El joven quiso ayudarle pero Merlín se lo impidió. A poco tiempo la joven había acabado con los Morganiences y estaba completamente intacta. _

_Como lo había hecho con el chico, Merlín le ofreció titulo y un alto nivel en el círculo de Arturo y la chica acepto. En ese primer instante en que ambos jóvenes habían cruzado miradas, creando entre ellos un lazo indestructible. Sean y Hereneth fueron pupilos de Merlín por un tiempo, jurándole lealtad a él y al rey Arturo. Su magia fue evolucionando consecutivamente y a la par, el amor que ellos comenzaban a sentir se acrecentaba cada día más. Dice la leyenda que el amor de estos magos era inimaginable y que Merlín no lo pasó por alto. _

_Lamentablemente muchos de los escritos que narran el final de la leyenda de este trío dorado han sido quemados o desaparecidos y se desconoce el resto de la historia. Simplemente se conoce por escritos del rey Arturo que esta pareja de magos fueron quienes ayudaron a Merlín junto con otra pareja de magos que no conocían, acabaron con la malvada bruja Tenebrosa de la era Merlineana; Morgana. En la guerra Merlineana, lucharon tanto Muggles como magos. En la misma hubieron bajas significativas pero dándole la victoria a Merlín, Sean, Hereneth y a esta pareja de magos que la leyenda no supo identificar. Pero gracias a ellos el siglo VI dio paso a los próximos y con ellos llego el tiempo en donde se pudo decir nuevamente "vivimos en paz". _

Serró el libro cuando le llamaban a la puerta para anunciarle que ya pronto partiría los carruajes hacia la estación. Se quedó meditando en la lectura mientras despistadamente su pensamiento corrió hacia Snape. Se reprendió mentalmente mientras ponía el libro dentro de la cartera. Tomó su cartera y dándole un último vistazo a su habitación, se limitó a cerrar la puerta; para ella ese capítulo estaba cerrado porque su vida traería consigo nuevas aventuras y con ella el misterio de muchas cosas que aún no sabría que viviría.


	18. Capítulo 18 7mo año 19961997

***Tuve un leve percance con mi cuenta ya subí la historia SALUDOS A TODOS!**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen y algunos diálogos que aparecerán durante la historia Erradicados en el Tiempo que son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Algunos personajes que no son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling. Escribo solo por diversión.

**Summary: **El retorno de Snape, a solas con Harry y La Batalla de Hogwarts.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

_**Capítulo 18**_

_**7to año**_

_** (1996-1997) **_

_**El retorno de Snape**_

Hermione caminaba escalinatas a bajo mientras sentía como un brazo le guiaba hacia una esquina donde estaba un poco más oscuro.

-¡Qué rayos…!-dijo ante la sorpresiva de que le estuvieran jalando por el brazo, pero al instante se calmó al reconocer a Harry.- Harry… ¿estás mejor?-preguntó tratando de ser lo más directa posible. El chico se limitó a mirarle y le dijo:

-¿Y tú estás bien?- dijo mirándole fijamente. Hermione respiró profundamente mientras miraba a los ojos a Harry; el chico le miraba expectante en la espera de una respuesta.

-S-sí…- consiguió decir Hermione en un tartamudeo.

-Hermione… eres mi amiga… y sé que no estás bien…-dijo Harry mientras le miraba con ternura.

-Harry…-dijo Hermione tratando de no llorar ante la pregunta del chico. –Sabes… no ha sido fácil para nadie… y tú más que nadie sabes…

-Que a ti te afectó tanto como a mi.-concluyó el pelinegro mirándole sobre los lentes. Esa acción le recordó a Dumbledore y un ligero estremecimiento se le vino por la espalda. Suspiró mientras bajaba la cabeza para no ser observada por esos brillantes ojos color esmeralda.-Hermione… se que… bueno… ¿Cómo decirlo?.. Hermione… ¿pensaste que nunca me daría cuenta?-dijo el chico mientras miraba a una cabizbaja Hermione. Su pregunta no sonó a reclamo sino más bien a un no confiaste en mi-Hermione… ¿Desde cuándo…?

-Harry… realmente no estoy como para hablar de ello…-dijo Hermione intentando aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos.

-Solo contéstame desde cuando…

-Desde que tengo memoria lo amo… ¿sí?... y estamos saliendo juntos hace como un año y medio, creo…-contestó Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos. –Y lo menos que me esperaba era que fuera así la situación… y sí no me mires con esa cara Harry… estaba saliendo con tu querido profesor de Defensas.- concluyó Hermione con voz firme. Harry se quedó petrificado ante la confesión de su amiga, aunque él pensaba que algo estos dos se traían en manos; lo último que le había pasado por la cabeza había sido que ellos pudieran haber tenido una relación.

-P-pero Hermione… el… tú… ¿el nunca...?

-No, nunca me dijo nada, y nunca me hizo daño.- concluyó la castaña limpiándose las lágrimas rebeldes que le salían de los ojos. – Solo te pido que no me juzgues Harry… y no quiero que Ron se entere por ahora… además no estoy como para seguir hablando del tema…

-Hermione…-dijo Harry intentando detener a la castaña que se dirigía a bajar los peldaños de la escalera que daba hacia la Sala Común.- No te estoy juzgando… además eres mi amiga… y… quiero que sepas… que puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea…-dijo Harry mirándole con ternura.- Pero solo te digo que lo de anoche fue real yo lo vi… y solo quiero cuidarte. Sabes que te amo como a la hermana que nunca tuve y por eso te cuido… ¿me entiendes?-dijo Harry mientras la abrazaba con ternura. Hermione rompió en llanto nuevamente mientras le abrazaba fuertemente.

-Gracias Harry…- la chica se limitó a sonreírle levemente mientras bajaba torpemente las escaleras. Esa tarde estaría en su hogar nuevamente. Miles de imágenes se atropellaban en su mente. Parecía que habían pasado años desde la muerte de Dumbledore y aduras penas había pasado una semana. Suspiró mientras atravesaba el hueco del retrato y se disponía a tomar otro atajo para llegar rápidamente hacia los carruajes para salir en el primer grupo hacia King Cross.

Hermione iba repasando el hechizo desmemorizánte, y a cada paso que daba el tren su vida se le escapaba en un suspiro. Cuando vio a sus padres que le esperaban en la estación su corazón dio un gran vuelco. Sería la última vez que les vería, que le dijeran un saludo y le dieran un abrazo. Suspiró tratando de contener todas las emociones y saludo a sus padres. Intentó mantener la calma, ya todo lo tenía planeado con anticipación, desde la misma noche en que Dumbledore murió. Había conseguido todo rápidamente, una casa en Australia, pasajes, dinero y todo lo necesario para enviar a sus padres hacia ese lugar tan lejano para cuidarles de todo lo que les pudiera acontecer. Cuando llegó a King Cross su corazón terminó de romperse al ver a sus padres tan felices.

-¡Hermione cielo!-dijo su madre dándole un beso en el cachete. -¿Y tu año?

-Bien.-contestó la chica con una sonrisa fingida. Abrazó a su padre y los tres Granger salieron a toda prisa del andén. Hermione no habló en todo el trayecto, simplemente se sentó en la parte posterior del auto y fingía estar entretenida con el paisaje; pero realmente iba enumerando paso por paso lo que tendría que hacer esa noche. Todo tenía que salir al pie de la letra como lo había programado, estuvo las dos horas de camino en esa misma pose. Suspiró y su aliento se detuvo en el cristal haciendo nubecitas. Notó que al doblar la esquina que daba a su casa había visto un celaje de una capa color negra. Movió negativamente la cabeza mientras notaba que el auto ya bajaba la marcha.

-Herms… ¿me ayudas con la maleta querida?-dijo su padre cuando esta se había quedado observando el punto en donde creyó ver la capa.

-S-si… claro…-dijo y tomó por la otra esquina la maleta. Toda la tarde transcurrió en silencio. Hermione era una de esas personas que odiaba las despedidas. Y por lo tanto se limitó a guardar todo lo que sentía en un voto de silencio. Todo transcurrió así, limitándose solo a contestar lo necesario mientras en su cabeza repetía una y otra vez todo lo que debía de hacer. Pasadas las 12 de la noche Hermione tomó su varita y se escurrió silenciosamente en el cuarto de sus padres. Los observó dormir tranquilamente mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. En ese momento fue como un flash de película lo que vino a su mente. Vio todos los momentos hermosos que había pasado con ellos. Suspiró mientras densas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos apuntando con varita en alto hacia sus padres y con un silencioso murmullo dijo en voz casi audible:

-_Obliviate_…- notó como el calor del hogar cambiaba poco a poco. Las fotos de ella junto a sus padres se cambiaban dejando solamente a ellos y borrándole a ella como si nunca hubiera existido. Aguantó las ganas de gritar y rastrallarse contra la pared por haber elegido ese camino; pero todo lo hacía por amor. Después de unos 15 minutos Hermione se dirigió a su cuarto en busca del dinero, los pasajes y todo lo que sus padres necesitarían para su estancia. Ella le modificó la memoria borrándose completamente de todos sus recuerdos y engañándoles como si fueran una feliz pareja sin hijos y que mañana se mudarían a vivir a Australia para abrir una nueva oficina dental. Suspiró cuando dejo todo en el cuarto y por última vez miró a sus padres. Salió rápidamente hacia su cuarto haciéndole un hechizo desilusionador, pero de momento oyó un movimiento en su cuarto. Repentinamente se paralizó y su ya blanco rostro se empalideció más aún casi dándole el aspecto de un fantasma. Entre abrió la puerta y notó el movimiento de una capa en la oscuridad de su cuarto. Abrió un poco más la puerta entrando lentamente y con varita en alto. Notó que del miedo todo el cabello de su nuca se erizó. Daba pasos lentos y su respiración era constante y agitada. Cuando de momento sintió que alguien le tocó en la espalda.

-¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUM!- gritó asustada mientras el hechizo era repelido por la persona que estaba en la estancia.

-Hermione…-dijo la voz gruesa de un hombre que ya Hermione conocía como a su propio ser.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Hermione con voz seria mientras apretaba fuertemente su varita.

-Pues… que tú crees… venir a verte.-dijo Snape mientras prendía la luz del cuarto de Hermione. La chica se sonrojó levemente al notar que estaba en un camisón para dormir. Snape no le prestó mucha atención ya que le estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos.

-Yo…-dijo Snape un poco vacilante.- Vengo a hablar contigo.

-¿Conmigo? ¡Después de lo que hiciste! Severus ¡MATASTES A DUMBLEDORE!

-_Muffliato_- susurró Snape. –Tengo mis razones… y creo que me juraste lealtad hasta el final Hermione.-dijo Snape mientras se acercaba a la chica lentamente.

-Y LO HICE- gritó la chica.- Y CREES QUE SI NO LO HUBIERA HECHO NO LE HUBIERA IMPEDIDO A HARRY QUE TE LANZARA HECHIZOS.-dijo mientras daba vueltas en la estancia con las manos posadas en la cabeza.

-Hermione…-dijo Snape en tono bajo mientras le daba señales a la chica para que se tranquilizara.

-PERO NO… NO PUDISTES DECIRME NADA… NO CONFIASTES EN MI, MIENTRAS YO TENIA TODA MI CONFIANZA EN TI…

-Hermione…

-NO CREAS QUE FUE FACIL… LUNA YA LO SABE… Y HARRY TAMBIEN… NO CREAS QUE ESTUVE A FLOR DE PIEL DURANTE ESTAS ULTIMAS SEMANAS SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE PRINCE… POR QUE YO CASI MUERO AL SABER QUE MATASTES A DUMBLEDORE. Y MAS AUN QUE TE FUERAS SIN AVISARME A DONDE.

-Hermione…

-CASI MUERO Y MAS AUN CON QUE CARA LE DIGO A HARRY QUE SEGUIMOS JUNTOS MIENTRAS TU MATASTES A DUMBLEDORE Y TE VAS SIN EXPLICACIONES.

-Hermione… aún… aún-intentó hablar Severus pero fue callado rápidamente por otra oleada de gritos por parte de Hermione.

-NO SE POR QUE LO MATASTES, NO SE POR QUE DECIDISTES IRTE CON LOS MORTIFAGOS… PERO ESPERO QUE TENGAS UNA BUENA EXPLICACION PARA ESTO POR QUE SI NO…

-Hermione… primero… tranquilízate…- dijo Snape mientras la tomaba de la mano y la sentaba en la cama al lado de ella.- Primero… sabes que mi papel de espía no es nada de fácil… Segundo tengo mis razones del porque actué así y te juro que en el preciso momento en que sea menester revelarte la información te la doy. Por el momento no es factible. Tres… sabes que yo te amo a pesar de todo… y yo entiendo… si tu… si tu…

-Severus…- dijo Hermione mirándole fijamente a los ojos. De sus ojos color miel comenzaban a brotar lágrimas. Todo había pasado rápidamente, lo que había hecho a sus padres, Snape que vuelve para hablar con ella. Esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Suspiró antes de lanzarse rápidamente sobre Snape y besarlo como nunca antes. Severus se sorprendió ante la reacción de Hermione y no tardó mucho en responderle el beso.

-Hermione…-dijo Snape en tono bajo para no arruinar el momento.-Gracias por aún con todo lo que ha pasado mantener tu juramento… eso vale mucho…

-No te estoy asegurando que aún no te creo del todo pero si… te amo…-concluyo Hermione sin mirarlo y con su frente apoyada a la de Snape. Severus sonrió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**A solas con Harry**_

Después de la huida de Ron y quedarse Harry y Hermione solos. Los días se le iban tan lentos y tristes que pasaba más tiempo necesario sucumbido en lágrimas. Todo había sido un desastre, primero sus padres sin recuerdos de ella, Snape había matado a Dumbledore y aún no sabía cómo aceptar que había sido por una noble causa, no sabía del estatus de Snape y por último Ron les había abandonado.

-Herms…-dijo Harry en un tono bajo mientras le tocaba delicadamente la mano. Ella no contestó simplemente se limitó a esconder su rostro entre las sábanas. –Todo estará bien… ya verás…

-No lo creo Harry…-dijo en casi un susurro.-Ron se ha ido… y yo… no tengo noticias de nadie…

-Específicamente noticias de un mugriento y grasiento murciélago de las mazmorras.-dijo en tono de misterio y echando una sonrisita que Hermione no pudo ver. Se estremeció al oír eso y se limitó a decirle.

-No es…- dijo Hermione mientras se limitaba a voltearse en el pequeño catre.

-Ya, vaya tantos años y aún no aceptas que le digan así…- dijo Harry con un deje de fastidio mientras se sentaba en la esquina del catre.

-Claro que no… Qué lindo sería que todos fueran por ahí hablando de Ginny diciéndole que es un pedazo de jengibre.- le espetó Hermione y Harry empalideció un poco. –Creo que eso no te gustaría… pues a mí no me gusta que le digan asía Severus…

-¡Por Merlín! Ahora es Severus.- dijo Harry abriendo los ojos como platos. En un estatus de competencia pudiera ganado el primer premio arrebatándoselo a Hedwig.

-No ahora… siempre ha sido Severus; Harry…

-Bah… enserio Herms… yo no sé como…

-Llámalo locura o como quieras. Yo tampoco entendí como terminé en esto… Solo se que le amo… y eso basta…

-¿Y aún le amas?-dijo Harry sorprendido.

-Le amo… y sé que tiene sus razones aunque no las entienda; de por qué actúa así… si Harry y no me mires así yo soy fiel a él hasta el día de mi muerte como te soy fiel a ti.-dijo Hermione desviando la vista hacia el bosque forado de nieve.

-Eso espero Hermione… espero que sepas lo que haces.-dijo Harry mientras le miraba con cariño, para el Hermione fue la hermana que nunca tuvo y esta de igual manera pensaba en Harry como el hermano que nunca pudo tener.

-Yo sé lo que hago Harry… y sé que estoy en lo correcto.-dijo Hermione totalmente decidida mirándole a los ojos.

-Eso espero.-susurro Harry mientras miraba, como hizo Hermione en minutos antes a la espesa capa de nieve que cubría el bosque. Harry se paró de la cama pero Hermione le aguantó por la muñeca obligándole a mirarla.

-Harry… solo te pido que le des tiempo…-dijo Hermione con un tono de suplica.

-Sí le daré tiempo… pero no confió en el… no por ahora.-sentencio Harry con un dejo de desprecio.

-Por lo menos confía en mí…

-Confío en ti Hermione. Y quiero protegerte… Cuando todo esto acabe espero poder conocer toda la verdad sobre el asunto.-dijo Harry caminando hacia la salida de la carpa.

-Harry…

-Sí…

-¿Y si Severus no es culpable de todo lo que ha hecho?…. Y si simplemente lo ha hecho por algún deber… tú… ¿le perdonarías?-dijo Hermione arrugando un poco la sabana mientras se cubría el dorso con ella. Hubo unos minutos de intenso silencio en donde sus ojos se miraron fijamente.

-Lo arría…- Y el morocho salió dejando a Hermione con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**La Batalla de Hogwarts**_

Después del momento en que Hermione y Snape se vieron por última vez todo había ocurrido a prisas. Hermione regresó a la Madriguera, trajeron a Harry en entre un atentado en el cual murió Ojo loco y la lechuza de Harry. La boda de Billy y Fleur fue todo un desastre sin contar que casi los atrapan en el café en donde habían llegado para planificar sus movimientos. Después se alojaron en Grimmauld Place, sin contar la entrada heroica al Ministerio de magia, la desaparición de Ron, la navidad horrenda que pasaron Harry y ella en Godric's Hallows, el retorno de Ron… y todos esos acontecimientos hasta la noche que llegaron a Hogwarts. Hermione no había tenido contacto con Snape hacía ya un año y a menudo los extraños sueños que ella tenía en donde se llamaba Hereneth y Snape se llamaba Sean; se acrecentaban más y más. Nunca dejó de amar a Severus aunque dudase de su integridad en esos momentos, pero siempre mantuvo las esperanzas y si Severus le decía confía en mí era por alguna extraña razón que tal vez, más tarde este le explicaría. Nunca soltó el libro que él le regaló y muchísimo menos la poción, ella sabía que por algo se lo había dado y por ende no quería deshacerse de ello. Esa noche se libraría la Batalla épica en Hogwarts y su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora. Ya todo estaba cerca el final de una era, sería para bien o para mal… no tenía ni la absoluta certeza. Cuando supo que Snape salió rápidamente de Hogwarts le entró unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Tan cerca y no podía hablar con él. Nada absolutamente nada. Pero todo fue aún más rápido que no supo cómo fue que llegaron frente al Sauce Boxeador y se cubrieron con la capa invisible de Harry y caminaban hacia donde se oían las inconfundibles voces de Snape y Voldemort.

-Tengo un problema Severus…- dijo Snape a espaldas de Snape mientras acariciaba desinteresadamente la cabeza de la empuñadura de su varita.

-¿Ah, sí, mi señor?-repuso Snape mirando de reojo a _Nagini_ que estaba flotando en lo que parecía un campo de fuerza.

-¿Por qué no me funciona, Severus?- dijo Voldemort dándole cara a Snape mientras alzaba la varita al aire para que ambos pudieran apreciarla con claridad.

-¿Qué quiere usted decir, mi señor?-No lo entiendo. Ha… logrado extraordinarias cosas con esa varita.

-No, Severus. He realizado la misma magia.-Hermione peleaba con Harry para poder ver por el único hueco accesible de entrada en la casa de los gritos. -Yo soy extraordinario pero la varita no lo es… He estado reflexionando muchísimo, Severus… ¿Sabes porque te he pedido que dejaras la batalla y vinieras ante mi?

-Hermione no me pises…- dijo Harry en tono muy bajo y un poco molesto.

-Lo lamento… pero… está ahí Harry…-le susurró Hermione al oído y Harry entendió el porqué de la actitud de su amiga.

-No, mi señor, pero le suplico que me deje volver. Permítame que vaya a buscar a Potter.-dijo Snape mirando a Voldemort sin ninguna expresión. El mago camino en círculos un rato y con una mueca de desprecio se limitó a decir:

-Me recuerdas a Lucius. Ninguno de los dos entiende al chico como yo. El no necesita que vayamos a él, el vendrá a mí. Conozco su debilidad, no soportara ver como otros caen, sabiendo que él es el causante de esto.

-Sí, mi señor, pero podría morir de forma accidental, podrían matarlo…

-He dado instrucciones claras muy claras… han de captura a Potter y matar a sus amigo cuantos más mejor…pero no matarlo a él… Pero es de ti de quien quería hablar, Severus, no de Harry Potter. Me has resultado muy valioso.

-Mi señor sabe que mi único propósito es servirlo. Pero… déjeme buscar al chico, mi señor. Traerlo…

-¡NO HE DICHO QUE NO!-le atajó Voldemort. Hermione ahogó otro gritito y Snape pudo ver de reojo que los chicos estaban al otro lado de la puerta. Intentó tranquilizarse y tener el valor necesario para poder salir de esta como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones. Ahora estaba completamente orgulloso de lo que hacía y Hermione podía ver su actuación y comprendería muchas cosas.-Lo que ahora me preocupa, es que pasara cuando por fin enfrente al chico…

-Pero mi… mi señor… sobre eso no puede haber ninguna duda…- dijo Snape parpadeando, mientras Voldemort volvía a darle la espalda.

-Sí, Severus hay una maldita duda. ¿Por qué las dos varitas que he utilizado han fallado al atacar a Potter?

-No…no se responder a esa pregunta, mi señor.- dijo Snape un poco contrariado ante la duda de Voldemort. Hermione al otro lado miraba la escena horrorizada ya tenía una leve idea de lo que Voldemort quería decir.

-¿No sabes?-dijo Voldemort mientras componía una sínica sonrisa.-Mi varita de tejo hizo todo lo que le pedí, excepto matar a Potter. Fracaso dos veces y Ollivander me hablo de núcleos centrales gemelos, y me dijo que tenía que despojar a alguien de su varita para palear contra él. Lo hice y la varita de Lucius se rompió frente a Potter.

-No… no tengo explicación alguna mi señor…

-Busqué… una tercera varita Severus… la Varita del Destino, La Vara Letal… La Vara de Saúco… La tome de su tumba… Sí, se la arrebate a Dumbledore… su anterior propietario.

-Mi señor déjeme…- Hermione aguantaba fuertemente el brazo de Harry y el chico aguantaba la respiración. Si Hermione no le soltaba se quedaría con la mano entumecida por un mes.

-Llevo aquí toda una maldita noche, a punto de obtener la victoria que he estado buscando todos estos años… preguntándome una y otra vez si resiste esta varita a dar lo mejor de sí… Pero sé que según la leyenda su legitimo propietario… Y creo que ya tengo la respuesta.-Severus permaneció callado.- ¿Y tú? ¿Lo sabes?… eres inteligente Severus…

-No…-susurró Hermione mientras Ron le agarraba por los hombros ya que la chica había hecho ademan de pararse e interferir en la escena.

-Mi señor…-Snape empalideció un poco al entender lo que posiblemente le podía ocurrir. Intentó no mirar a donde estaba Hermione que le miraba fijamente atreves de la rendija con esos ojos color miel que toda la vida le había vuelto loco, pero que en esta ocasión le miraba como en sus sueños. Apagados, marchitos, dolidos, entristecidos y llenos de dolor y lágrimas.

-La varita de Saúco no puede servirme como es debido, porque yo no soy su verdadero amo. Ella pertenece al mago que mató a Dumbledore y tú le mataste… mientras tú vivas, Severus… La varita de Saúco no será completamente mía…

-¡Mi señor!- protestó Snape alzando su propia varita en vías de defenderse, pero sabía que las tenía todas de perder.

-No puede ser de otro modo. Si lo consigo, venceré a Potter al fin y al cavo. _Mata_- dijo Voldemort en _parsel_ y _Nagini_ empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de Snape y mordió su cuello. Snape dio un espeluznante grito y perdió el poco color que poseía. Miró a Hermione atreves del hueco en el que los chicos estaban mirando la escena.

-¡NO!- gritó Hermione a la vez que Snape dio el grito espeluznante Harry la abrazó y escondió el rostro de la chica la cual casi convulsionaba ante el dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

-Lo lamento- dijo Voldemort con frialdad y le dio la espalda desapareciendo. Hermione estaba estática, no podía pensar y lloraba desesperadamente. Su Severus estaba a punto de morir. Salió rápidamente mientras Snape agonizaba en un grito pero fue agarrada del brazo por Harry.

-¡HERMS! No puedes entrar así, por que sí…-dijo Harry nervioso y mirando desesperadamente a todos lados.

-Está muriendo Harry…-dijo Hermione con desesperación. -Severus… Severus…. Ya estoy aquí…-dijo Hermione mientras comenzaba a llorara y le agarraba el descolorido rostro. Sus ojos buscaban dentro del agonizo, los de Hermione. –Te amo… te amo muchísimo…- dijo la chica mientras lo abrazaba y su ropa y rostro se llenaba de sangre. –No me dejes….

-Hermione…-dijo Ron, mientras estaba pálido por la declaración de Hermione y señalaba una especie de objeto indefinido entre líquido y gaseoso que brotaba de los orificios del rostro de Snape.

-C-cógelos… P-Potter…-dijo Snape en un susurro casi inaudible. Hermione aún llorosa sacó de la nada un potecito de cristal y se lo dio a Harry. En esos momentos Harry recogió los recuerdos y tapó el potecito. Cuando Hermione miró de soslayo el potecito y a Snape. Este le pidió que se acercara y la chica ni chisteó mientras se tiraba sobre su cuerpo.

-M-mírame…- Le dijo Severus y no tardó en encontrarse sus ojos negros con los marrones. En ese momento le vino a para recordar el antídoto o lo que fuera que Snape le había dado.

-¡LA POSION!-gritó Hermione mientras buscaba desesperadamente en su bolso. –Adelántense yo iré más tarde.- le dijo la chica cuando encontró la extraña poción que Snape le había pedido que estuviera con ella siempre. -¡AHORA!

-Pero Herms…-dijo Ron completamente asombrado. Hermione abrió levemente los labios de Snape y depositó la poción que fue efectiva rápidamente. Snape comenzaba a tomar color y Harry agarró del brazo a Ron.

-Vámonos… Hermione sabe lo que hace. Y Ron miró asombrado y entristecido como Hermione trataba amorosamente a Snape, suspiró antes de dar el último vistazo y desaparecer por la puerta de la casa de los gritos.


	19. Capítulo 19 El despertar de dos almas

***Tuve un leve percance con mi cuenta ya subí la historia SALUDOS A TODOS, espero que dejen sus reviews… ya perdí todos los que tenía :( !**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen y algunos diálogos que aparecerán durante la historia Erradicados en el Tiempo que son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Algunos personajes que no son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling. Escribo solo por diversión.

**Summary: **El despertar de dos almas, Enlaces de Sueños.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

_**Capítulo 19**_

_**El despertar de dos almas**_

-Vámonos… Hermione sabe lo que hace. Y Ron miró asombrado y entristecido como Hermione trataba amorosamente a Snape, suspiró antes de dar el último vistazo y desaparecer por la puerta de la casa de los gritos.

-Vamos… toma la poción.-Le decía Hermione mientras le ponía la poción en la boca. Severus le miraba casi ausente y le acariciaba con una mano pálida y temblorosa la mejilla. Hermione continuaba llorando mientras le daba la poción y por su mente pasaban como una película a grandes velocidades todos los momentos en los cuales había compartido con Snape, y es que tal vez no habían sido muchos pero los pocos que habían tenido habían sido inigualables. Ya era de madrugada y se podía oír a lo lejos que se había tranquilizado la batalla. Snape continuaba un poco pálido pero había terminado la poción. No pasaron ni tres minutos cuando oyó que él le hablaba:

-H-her-mi-o-ni…-dijo entrecortadamente y algo pesado. La chica comenzó a llorar de felicidad mientras se le tiraba encima para abrazarlo. Un lastimero gemido salió de la boca de su profesor y se despegó rápidamente. La poción había surgido efecto. Había detenido la hemorragia y al parecer también el veneno de la serpiente. Esperó hasta que Snape recuperó su color y se limitaron a mirarse. Se contemplaron como si cada uno fuera el único ser que albergara el mundo. El silencio fue su papel y sus miradas las letras que escribían las hermosas coplas de dos almas que danzaban en el valle del amor. Cada uno se admiraba del otro y su amor brotó dentro de su ser de una forma inigualable.

-Hermione…-dijo Snape en un susurro.

-Dime…

-Ya todo está por terminar.-sonrió con ironía.-Harry deberá enfrentar su destino… y sé que sabrá como tomarlo.-dijo mirando fijamente a Hermione.-Ahora, quiero que sepas algo… Necesitas saber la verdad…-dijo mientras intentaba acomodarse en el frío y maltrecho suelo de la casa de los gritos. La chica asintió mientras Snape se aclaraba la garganta.-Primero que nada, con respecto a Harry… si puede que tenga un poco de roce con él, pero nunca lo he odiado. Lamentablemente le he tomado cariño y a decir la verdad… Siempre lo cuide por Lily, creo que he pagado mi deuda en parte.-dijo mientras montaba una sonrisa dolida.-Se que el chico ganará, pero antes…

-Deberá morir.-dijo Hermione lentamente mientras Snape asentía con la cabeza.

-Se que no será nada fácil… pero lo logrará. Debo de admitir que el chico tiene el potencial. En cuanto a Dumbledore… yo lo maté porque él me lo pidió…

-¡¿Qué?-dijo Hermione ahogando un grito.

-Debes saber la verdad… a demás… tú y yo bueno…

-Somos pareja.-concluyó Hermione sonriéndole delicadamente mientras Snape sonreía débilmente.

-Sí, bueno… en realidad Albus estaba a punto de morir y bueno. Digamos que le hice un favor. No hubiera sido nada gratificante verle morir a manos de Bellatrix.-dijo mientras componía una mueca de asco. Y Hermione le miraba con asombro.

-Por lo menos… fue que el ya iba a morir. Debo de confesar que no me agradó el trato pero creo que fue lo más sensato.-Repuso Hermione ladeando la cabeza un poco dubitativa.

Snape prosiguió: -Con respecto a nosotros… b-bueno…-Snape no pudo continuar, se quedaron en un estresante silencio. Hermione y el estaban a solo un palmo de distancia y el podía observar esos ojos color miel que tanto adoraba. Su vida había dependido de un hilo y por más malvado y cruel que había logrado aparentar ella le había sido fiel como le había jurado. Y sin pensarlo, sin consentimiento uno del otro; se unieron en un beso de amor verdadero. Snape no podía creer que Hermione estuviera allí para él, que aún con todo lo que había pasado ella le hubiera sido fiel. Delicadamente posó su mano en la espalda de la chica y pudo sentir una sensación nunca antes vivida. Sentía que dentro de él una parte se desencajaba, pero no podía dejar de besarla. Hermione sentía que su alma se partía en dos, pero no por el dolor era una sensación nunca antes vivida. Y mientras el beso iba en incremento extrañas visiones se aparecían en sus mentes, sucesos y diálogos sueltos. Lugares extraños y sus sueños… esos sueños que le atormentaban a ambos se iban haciendo más claros ante la efusividad del beso. Creían que se ahogarían, que si no se despegaban terminarían sin oxigeno; más sin embargo no podían dejar de expresarse su amor. Y así sintieron como todo el cosmos se detenía en ese instante. Sentían la compañía de alguien a su lado. El mundo entero se había detenido y por alguna extraña razón sintieron como si algo se desprendiera de ellos. Ambos pararon a la misma vez, estaban sudorosos y agitados. Snape abrió sus ojos lentamente mientras Hermione le imitaba y fijaban sus ojos sobre un negro y un miel que se entrelazaban en solo una mirada y antes de perder la noción del tiempo se oyó de sus labios en un leve susurro:

-Hereneth…

-Sean…

Y todo se volvió totalmente oscuro y frío…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Enlaces de Sueños y Dimensiones **_

_** (Algún día del Siglo y 1997) **_

Todo estaba oscuro, era frío. Se encontraba caminando apresuradamente entre las calles de piedra y tierra mientras oía solamente el murmullo del viento. Sus vestiduras eran extrañas, pero no le prestó la mínima intención. Sabía que le seguían y estaba totalmente cansada y fatigada. Se recostó de una pared de piedra que dio a ser una casa, para poder recuperar un poco de aliento.

-Vamos está cerca…- oyó que un señor decía mientras oía el galopar de caballos a lo lejos.

-¡Merlín ayúdame!- dijo Hermione mientras caía de su frente gotas de sudor. Salió corriendo nuevamente y se adentro en el bosque. Corría apresuradamente mientras sacaba de su túnica la varita. Todo estaba oscuro así que en un leve susurro dijo:

-¡_Lumus_!- de la punta de su varita apareció una tenue luz mientras seguía caminando apresuradamente. Ya no podía oír el murmullo de voces de las personas que le seguían y tampoco podía oír a los caballos.

Snape corría apresuradamente por el follaje mientras sudaba y miraba a todos lados. Solamente oía el ulular de las lechuzas que veían e iban volando en la noche. Oía a lo lejos las voces de hombre que le seguían. De momento sintió pasos a unos kilómetros más adelante. Alzó la vista y vio una figura encapuchada que corría apresuradamente. -¡Hereneth! Susurró mientras corría como alma que lleva el diablo. Cuando llegó cerca de la mujer le tomó por el hombro, la mujer se volteó con varita en mano.

-¿Hereneth?- dijo Snape en un susurro mientras se echaba el cabello hacia atrás para poder apreciar el rostro de la mujer. Pero le dio un vuelco al corazón al ver que esa mujer a quien él le llamaba Hereneth no era más que su adorada Hermione.

-Sí, casi me matas del susto Sean.- dijo Hermione mientras bajaba la varita con calma. ¿Sean? Se dijo mentalmente Snape mientras trataba de engranar los cabos sueltos. Pero apenas entendía. Hermione estaba igualmente, no cabía en sí. Si ese hombre al cual le estaba apuntando era Severus, su Severus… y ella... ella le había llamado ¿Sean?

-Hereneth, si nos mantenemos juntos nos pueden atacar. Adelántate en busca de Merlín yo te vigilo la retaguardia.-susurro Severus mientras miraba a todos lados y le daba un fugaz beso a Hermione. Y así la chica lo hiso, corrió apresuradamente y luego Snape le perdió de vista. No tenía idea alguna de donde se encontraba. Hermione había desaparecido de su alcance. Después escucho un grito ahogado y un destello de luz. Unos jadeos, otros gritos y unos hechizos… después, silencio.

Snape se percató de las figuras oscuras de dos personas encapuchadas, corrió rápidamente identificando a uno de ellos. La figura más alta estaba cargando a lo que parecía era una mujer. Corrió rápidamente hacia ellos. La figura más alta detuvo el paso al percatarse que él se dirigía rápidamente hacia ellos.

-Buenas noches, Sean… Veo que llegas corriendo… ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó el hombre con voz grave pero amigable.

-¡Merlín! Que gusto verte… lo que sucedió fue que de camino. Los guardias de Morgana me interceptaron en el bosque…-pero no pudo continuar al darse cuenta del rostro de la persona a la cual Merlín sostenía en sus brazos. Era una hermosa mujer de unos 22 años chica de tez blanca, pelo riso color marrón pero permanecía con los ojos cerrados. -¡Hereneth!- dijo Snape con asombro mientras acariciaba una mejilla fría a la bruja. Merlín simplemente les miró con ternura.

-Descuida Sean… todo estará bien… solamente está aturdida. Le lanzaron un hechizo por la espalda…- le explicó el mago mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-¿Les emboscaron?

-Lamentablemente, sí… pero por otro lado mi querido compañero; solamente fueron dos. Los detuve y les modifique la mente.- dijo con suficiencia el mago mientras continuaba rápidamente caminando entre el espeso follaje. – Sean… ¿podrías adelantarte y llegar al castillo antes de que Arturo comience a preocuparse?

-Sí, ya lo creo… Merlín…- dijo Sean mientras miraba a los ojos al mago más poderoso de los tiempos.

-Dime mi querido colega.

-Cuídamela…-dijo mirando a Hereneth con ternura.

-Será todo un honor…

Hermione abrió los ojos y se topó con unos ojos color azul celeste mientras se frotaba los ojos con las manos. Al parecer su rostro le era familiar, pero solamente le había visto una vez en un sueño. La chica intentó sentarse y se encontró que reposaba entre mantas finas y almohadones. Miró a todos lados y se encontraba en un cuarto repletos de lujos. Pestaño unas cuantas veces antes de caer en cuenta en donde estaba.

-¡Hola Hereneth! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el anciano, el cual identificó como un mago porque le vio con una varita.

-S-sí…-dijo con la voz apagada. El mago le sonrió ampliamente mientras le extendía un pedazo de bizcocho.

-¿Quieres un poco de tarta de limón?- Preguntó el mago mientras le ofrecía un trozo bastante apetitoso de la tarta.

-No, gracias Merlín… ¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó Hermione mientras se sentaba entre las sabanas y se acomodaba su largo traje.

-Hereneth… te atacaron por la espalda… pero gracias a todos los dioses estas con nosotros… Fue un mal hecho hechizo de aturdimiento… parece que eran aprendices de Morgana. Pero bueno, yo les modifiqué la memoria.- dijo Merlín con orgullo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a pasear por la estancia. Merlín le pidió que reposara y se limito a salir del cuarto. Pasaron unas horas y Hermione comenzó a caminar por la estancia cuando se volteó vio al hombre que siempre había amado.

-Sean…-dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba y le besaba amorosamente. Extrañamente ese hombre al que llamaba Sean era la versión de Severus un poco más joven.

-Hereneth- dijo el joven cuando terminaba de besarle. En ese instante las puertas de la estancia vuelven a abrirse y entra el mago que siempre acompañaba sus sueños.

-¡Merlín!- dijeron ambos chicos ante la sorpresa.

-Vengan, ya es tarde… debemos partir…- les dijo en un susurro mientras les hacía señas para que se apresuraran. Salieron apresuradamente tras Merlín mientras tomaban pasadizos y atajos. De momento oyó la voz de una mujer. Era una voz fría y escalofriante y cuando se percataron Merlín había sacado su varita.

-¿Creen que podrán escaparse por siempre?- dijo la mujer que no era visible ante tal oscuridad. –Nadie puede escaparse nunca, de las garras de Morgana… Merlín, date por vencido… esta guerra la ganaré yo…

-¡Nunca!- gritó Hermione y Sean con toda su alma.

-¿Estás segura Hereneth? ¿Estás seguro Sean? Merlín se ha adueñado de sus mentes… vengan a mí… este es tu bando…- dijo la mujer que aún no era visible.

-¡MEJOR MUERTA QUE EN TU BANDO!- gritó Hermione mientras se aferraba al brazo de Sean.

-¡AVADAKEDAVRA!- y una potente luz verde segó el lugar pero fue interceptado el golpe por los tres magos y la luz revotó contra un cristal partiéndole en dos. Se oyó la risa malvada de la bruja y ante sus ojos se materializó la bruja. Era una mujer elegante, llena de gloria y poder. Su rostro era infalible y contemplaba con burla a los tres magos que estaban de frente.

-Ya veo que tienes nuevas marionetas Merlín… muy lindo de tu parte… Nunca cambiaras…- dijo la bruja mientras sonreía fríamente.

-Para tu información Morgana… ellos son mis aprendices…-dijo el mago con calma pero con firmeza. Otra risa fría y burlona sonó por el aire.

-Sí ya lo veo… desgraciadamente… tu posees algo que deseo…el…- dijo Morgana señalando al chico.- El no te pertenece.

-Lamento informarte que Sean es mi pupilo.-concluyó el mago tranquilamente mientras se interponía entre el joven y la bruja.

-¿Es eso cierto Sean? ¿Es cierto que traicionaste tu lealtad?- dijo la bruja con ira.

-Yo sigo siéndole fiel a Arturo y a Merlín hasta mi muerte.- dijo el mago valerosamente mientras ponía su varita en alto.

-Ya veo…- seseó la bruja mientras le miraba con odio. –Bueno… ustedes tres han alcanzado mi cuota de paciencia… Ya esta noche… el reino de _Kamelot_ será siempre mío… y les doy una última oportunidad. La toman o la dejan… y Sean… tu junto a tu estúpida mujer serán los primeros en morir bajo mi reinado.- concluyó la bruja mientras soltaba una estridente y fría carcajada y desaparecía dejando a los tres magos con varita en alto.

-Debemos darnos prisa.

-¿Prisa y para que Merlín?

-Búsquenme en el Bosque de _Hamlington_ dentro de dos horas… vayan por separados… si no se le hará fácil a Morgana encontrarles.- Merlín salió a toda prisa desapareciéndose y dejando a la pareja de jóvenes en el centro del pasillo.

-Hereneth…

-Ya oíste lo que dijo Merlín… debemos apresurarnos.-dijo la chica decidida mientras dejaba a Sean en medio del pasillo. Al cabo de una hora Hereneth había llegado al bosque de Hamlington y se había puesto a caminar en círculos en la espera de Sean. La noche estaba en todo su esplendor y simplemente se oía el ulular de las lechuzas y aves en el bosque. Era un bosque hermosísimo si se aprecia con delicadeza y calma, pero lúgubre si es que tienes prisa y simplemente no eres nada valeroso. No se veía nada, la luna estaba en todo su esplendor pero era custodiada por las nubes que amenazaban con tormenta. Hacía un frío típico de esos días finales de invierno y el comienzo de primavera. Solo se oyeron pasos y los leves quejidos de los caballos cuando sus amos le pidieron que se detuvieran. Todo estaba sumido en un profundo silencio mientras dos figuras encapuchadas caminaban hacia una casucha de madera y paja que no estaba muy lejos de allí, iban agarrados de la mano y caminaban apresuradamente entre la maleza. Habían llegado a donde Merlín les había indicado.

-¿_**Hereneth**_ estás bien?- dijo un hombre alto, de tez amarillenta, pelo largo lacio negro, nariz perfilada y ojos oscuros como la noche. El joven podría estar entre los 25 años fácilmente.

-Sí, eso creo… - le contesto una chica de tez blanca, pelo riso color marrón y ojos de mismo color; con voz trémula y apagada. La chica podía estar fácilmente entre los 22 años.

-Descuida Merlín nos ayudara.- le dijo mirándole con apoyo e intentando que se notase el gran miedo que sentía.

-Tengo miedo _**Sean**_, no puedo pensar en que algo salga mal.- los ojos de la chica comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. El muchacho se volteo y abrazó fuertemente a la mujer que le acompañaba. Ella se estremeció entre sus brazos y él le levanto el rostro para que pudiera verle a los ojos. Pudo ver el dolor y el miedo que se reflejaban en sus pupilas y las lágrimas comenzaban a amenazar en salir nuevamente. El chico le acaricio la mejilla y le besó delicadamente. Después de un largo rato de silencio el chico interrumpió para decirle en voz baja para que solo ella le oyera:

-No pienses en eso ahora _**Hereneth**_, sabes que _**Morgana**_ no nos perdonaría y vendrá a reclamar lo que es suyo.

-Sí, pero aún así no estoy segura de que…

-_**Hereneth, Merlín **_es el mejor hechicero de la historia, el sabrá que hacer con nosotros.

Y así continuaron caminando entre la maleza cuando vieron que dentro de la pequeña casucha de madera y paja se había encendido unas velas que le daban un aspecto lúgubre a la casucha. Hereneth abrasó fuertemente el brazo izquierdo de Sean mientras continuaban con paso presuroso hacia la casucha de madera con varita en mano. Una extraña luz señalo la puerta de la casucha mientras Hereneth dejaba que Sean tocara la puerta. Rápidamente se oyó el pliegue del cerrojo y un anciano hechicero apareció en la puerta.

-Entren, rápido. – dijo el anciano al abrir la puerta.

Y así lo hicieron, rápidamente entraron mientras Merlín conjuraba en susurros hechizos de protección. Después de un minuto más o menos el mago que podría tener como fácil unos 120 años se volteo a ver a sus interlocutores. Merlín era un mago prodigio, era un hombre alto, de tez blanca, ojos verdes color claro y una inmensa barba blanca. El mago sonrió a la pareja que se encontraba frente a él.

-Buenas, Hereneth y Sean. – dijo con voz de barítono el mago con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hola Merlín. – contestaron Hereneth y Sean a la vez.

-Bueno se preguntaran que es lo que haré con vosotros. Es todo simple y sencillo, he estado estudiando unas cuantas cosas relacionadas con magia avanzada y cambiante. Y bueno la mejor opción es transportar su escancia a otra época.

-¿Qué? – dijo Hereneth en voz alta casi en un grito.

-Morgana no tiene idea absoluta de lo que voy a hacer, es magia antigua muy poderosa y además ella no tendrá idea de que envié su escancia a otra época. Después de todo lo que han hecho por derrocarla…

-¿Pero cómo?.. Eso implica que nosotros…-Comenzó a decir Sean pero Merlín le corto abruptamente.

-Si Sean, ustedes morirán aquí pero su escancia, ósea todo lo que son divagará por el tiempo y espacio hasta que encuentren estabilidad y se acoplen a una época. Después de todo Morgana los quiere muertos. A Sean por traición y a ti Hereneth por ayudarnos a ambos, y a Arturo.

-Pero Merlín, eso implicaría a que no estemos juntos… y yo…- dijo Sean con voz apagada.

-Ya sé que se aman. Pero esa fuerza que ambos sienten se mantendrá latente. No les puedo asegurar que ambos terminen en la misma época, o en el mismo año…

-¿Qué quieres decir Merlín?- dijo Sean mirando al mago con intriga y agarrando la mano de su amada.

-Que puede que uno de ustedes aterrice primero en alguna época, ósea como su escancia es la que será traspuesta hacia cualquier época venidera, ustedes volverán a nacer. Me explico su espíritu o escancia es la que será traspuesta ustedes no recordaran absolutamente nada de este pasado, serán por así decirlo un Hereneth y un Sean nuevo. Eso si retendrán sus poderes y todo aquello que valoraron en este tiempo; como el amor que se profesan.

-Pero… si cambiaremos físicamente y no recordaremos nada de esto ¿Cómo encontrare a Hereneth?- dijo Sean un poco contrariado con esa idea, no quería perder a Hereneth.

-Tú sabrás quien es… bueno no hay tiempo Morgana debe de estar buscándonos. Hereneth, Sean deben de saber que es de suma importancia que ambos vuelvan a correr en su camino y se encuentren nuevamente. Su reconciliación será importante en la época en la cual lleguen y ayudaran de gran manera. Eso ahora, necesito que siempre sigan su corazón y recuerden que el amor es la magia más poderosa que existe. Y debo agradecerles nuevamente por su gran ayuda, sin ustedes nunca hubiera descubierto el punto débil de Morgana.

-Merlín… -dijo Hereneth pero el mago no le dejo terminar.

-Bueno… fue un placer conoceros a ustedes mis excelentes amigos.

-Gracias Merlín… por todo…- dijo Sean mientras se estrechaban la mano por última vez y sus ojos se decían el agradecimiento por ambas partes.

-Gracias a ustedes… Hereneth… serás una excelente hechicera y créeme formaras parte de algo grandioso. Y tú también Sean… cuídense amigos.

Sean miro a Hereneth por última vez, la chica tenía el rostro surcado de lagrimas y le sonreía tristemente mientras ambos se agarraban de mano. Una vez calmada Hereneth, Sean miro a Merlín y le dijo:

-Adelante… Merlín.

-_Magia candidus, priscus compañera, es meus dever envocar tu ayuda enim hoc animus qui quae que quod hac sese encuentran._ (Magia blanca, antigua compañera, es mi deber evocar tu ayuda por estas almas que aquí se encuentran.) –comenzó a lanzar el hechizo.

-Hereneth te amo- dijo Sean cuando miraba con profundo amor a la joven que estaba frente a él.

_-El male peius pessime es una odium de constans bellum itaque cum tu ayuda en el dum he de revoco suus sua suum tripudium._ (El mal es una enemiga de constante guerra y con tu ayuda en el tiempo he de revocar su alegría.)

-Y yo te amo Sean- dijo Hereneth mientras le sonreía amorosamente.

-_Cum el amor de hoc animus sese considerada itaque en el dum itaque capacitas aya past indidi para que aliquis reencuentro sea venidero._ (Con el amor de estas almas se considerada y en el tiempo y espacio haya lugar para que un reencuentro sea venidero.)

-No me olvides nunca Sean…

-_El amor es tu amiga itaque cum ille illa illud sese vence a omnino lo hostilis. sese nunc cum hoc animus itaque inter el dum itaque capacitas; brindales apoyo, domus itaque alojo para que suus sua suum cometido sea exitoso._ (El amor es tu amiga y con ella se vence a todo lo contrario. Se ahora con estas almas y entre el tiempo y espacio; bríndales apoyo, casa y alojo para que su cometido sea exitoso.)

-Nunca Hereneth… nunca…

En ese instante la casucha de madera y paja resplandeció con una segadora luz y las almas de Sean y Hereneth se despidieron de sus antiguos cuerpos. Lo último que ambos vieron en esa vida fueron unos ojos Negros como la noche y unos ojos Marrones como la miel que se miraban con el primer y último amor.


	20. Capítulo 20 Nuestra verdadera Misión

***Tuve un leve percance con mi cuenta ya subí la historia SALUDOS A TODOS, espero que dejen sus reviews… ya perdí todos los que tenía :( !**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen y algunos diálogos que aparecerán durante la historia Erradicados en el Tiempo que son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Algunos personajes que no son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling. Escribo solo por diversión.

**Summary: **Nuestra verdadera Misión, Guerra Merlineana.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

_**Capítulo 20**_

_**Nuestra verdadera Misión**_

Había sido extraño, se encontraban sumidos en una dimensión oscura y no podían ver absolutamente nada. Se sentía frio y por alguna extraña razón se comenzaron a dibujar sobre la espesura oscura unas motitas de color plata. Y poco a poco comenzó a iluminarse esa extraña dimensión. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Sus cabezas daban vueltas y de momento cayeron en cuenta.

-¡Hermione!

-¡SEVERUS!

Y se percataron de que no estaban del todo separados. Corrieron entre la oscuridad de aquella estancia y se abrazaron en un efusivo abrazo. De momento sintieron pasos y miraron a su alrededor. Todo el mundo parecía haberse detenido y ante ellos aparecieron una pareja de jóvenes magos. Hermione y Severus se miraron alternativamente, y devolvieron su atención ante los jóvenes. Hermione tuvo ese leve sentimiento de haber experimentado un _dejavú _mientras les contemplaba. Eran esos jóvenes que a menudo perturbaban sus sueños, eran aquellos con los cuales había estado soñando estos últimos años. El joven, podía pasar por hijo de Snape y la muchacha se parecía mucho a ella. Hermione miró de soslayo a Snape que parecía un poco pálido y creyó que el también había sentido lo mismo.

-S-severus…- murmuró Hermione mientras le agarraba de la mano. La pareja quedó frente a frente a ellos mientras se miraban paulatinamente.

-Gracias…-dijo primero la mujer que se parecía muchísimo a Hermione.-Gracias… por albergarnos en su ser durante toda su vida.

-Sí, debo decir que… nunca pensé que esto fuera a ocurrir de esta manera… Merlín…

-¿Merlín?-dijo Severus mirando al chico que podía pasar por su versión de adolecente. El chico sonrió ante la cara de asombro que compusieron Severus y Hermione.

-Sí… a decir verdad… Merlín lo ha logrado.-concluyó la chica.-Aunque en parte, no todo está completo. Ustedes… Severus…-dijo mirando a Snape con una sonrisa.- Y Hermione… deberán tomar parte junto a nosotros en esta guerra. Los aludidos simplemente mantuvieron silencio. –Ya deben de conocer sobre nosotros… Mi nombre es Hereneth y el es mi novio Sean.- dijo la joven bruja mientras le tomaba la mano al chico.

-Ya… entiendo… los sueños…-balbuceo Hermione mirando a la feliz pareja.

-Sí… Merlín, como ya debes saber había recurrido a una magia inexplorada e inestable para mantenernos al margen de Morgana durante unos años, tal vez siglos. Pero a ser magia experimental no sabíamos el riesgo que nos tomaría. A sí que dentro de la desesperación accedimos a hacer lo que Merlín nos pidió y nuestra esencia divagó por tiempo y espacio hasta acoplarse junto a sus almas.

-¿O sea que ustedes han vivido junto a nosotros todo el tiempo?-dijo Snape asombrado.- O sea que… ustedes poseían parte de nuestro ser…

-En parte sí y no… ustedes fueron la vía, el conducto o por así decirlo el molde en el cual nos adherimos para poder subsistir en esencia. Gracias a ustedes y su cercanía logramos regresar a esencia.-Dijo Sean mientras miraba a Snape y a Hermione.

-Sí, o sea… que todo este tiempo… ¿no hemos actuado nosotros?-dijo Hermione mientras una extraña sensación de vacío se le alojaba en el alma. No quería perder a Snape ahora sabiendo que tal vez todo lo que habían sentido había sido solamente por haber sido el conducto o el estuche de esas dos almas que vagaban erradicadas en el tiempo.

-No- se apresuró a contestarle Hereneth.-Ustedes… todo el tiempo fueron ustedes y ese amor que se profesan fue el que nos mantuvo con vida. Sus almas son tan parecidas a las nuestras que con solo el toque del verdadero amor alcanzaron despertar nuestras almas dormidas que estaban arraigadas a las vuestras. Simplemente nosotros trabajamos en su subconsciente cono pudieron apreciar… en sueños. Ustedes y nosotros hemos mantenido una relación muy estrecha ya que son tan parecidos a nosotros que gracias a eso hemos podido renacer nuevamente.

-¿Y dónde estamos?-preguntó Hermione mientras miraba alrededor.

-Estamos entre dimensiones. Puertas del tiempo, por así decirlo.- le contestó Hereneth mientras miraba también hacia su alrededor.

-¿Y que esperamos?

-A que Merlín reciba las nuevas de que vosotros peleareis con vosotros en la guerra Merlineana…-dijo Sean mientras miraba a la pareja que tenía de frente.

-¡Es que no nos zafamos de las guerras!-dijo Snape componiendo una mueca irónica.

-Creo que es nuestro destino.-concluyó Hermione mientras miraba alguna estrella muy lejana.-Míralo por esta parte Severus… ya nuestra parte en nuestro tiempo concluyó… y creo que en otro tiempo nos necesitan...

-Ya lo creo…-dijo mientras sentía una brisa fría.

-Entonces… ¿Vosotros aceptáis pelear en vuestro siglo?-pregunto Hereneth mientras contemplaba con veneración a la extraña pareja que estaba frente a ellos. Hermione y Snape se limitaron a mirarse a los ojos y ambos sabían lo que debían hacer.

"_Hermione… serás una excelente hechicera y créeme formaras parte de algo grandioso. Y tú también Severus… cuídense amigos. Y ya es tiempo de que retornáis para poder ayudar a su pasado. Vosotros sois la llave de entre las dimensiones. Vuestro amor ha sido la marca que ha beneficiado ante todo nuestro futuro y vosotros sois uno solo en vuestro amor. Si aún dudáis de lo que sentiros, miraos a los ojos y por vuestras ventanas veréis que el alma hablará con total sinceridad. Deja escapar todo aquello que es duda y confía que el amor es aquella fuerza más fuerte que el tiempo y el espacio. El amor sentimiento, algo abstracto… toma forma en aquellos que así merecen ser correspondidos. Aquellos cuales se niegan a sí mismos para ser parte de otros y con la poderosa magia del amor se han escrito libros y otras historias. Pero el tiempo y las dimensiones son enfatizadas por ella. Oíd lo que dice el silencio, callad a toda la palabra. Mirad todo aquello oculto y ocultad todo aquello que seáis visto. __Pero debéis saber que el tiempo y el espacio… son cosas, misteriosas… La magia es fluctuante y variable. Mutante… si ella no realizara estos cambios sería siempre la misma, y no hubieran misterios, ni cosas nuevas. El tiempo cosa misteriosa, y más aún si se juega con ella. Es parte del universo ser lo que somos y parte de nosotros dejarle saber a él de lo que somos capaces. Pero siempre hay un precio alto el cual pagamos por ser parte de este ciclo y más si se lucha por amor…" _

Esas palabras retumbaron en sus cabezas mientras se miraban en un lapsus de tiempo indefinido y con solo un cabezazo en forma de asentimiento ambos supieron cual era su destino. Su cuota en el siglo 20 había sido cubierta pero su realidad era otra y tenían una deuda con el pasado, la cual tendría que ser salda.

-Dile a Merlín…-dijo Severus mientras sostenía las manos de Hermione y esta le sonreía grandemente.-Que Severus Tobías Snape y Hermione Jane Granger… pelearán en su bando. De momento no supieron que fue lo que ocurrió, simplemente todo se oscureció y todo fue nuevamente frío y oscuridad.

-S-severus…-dijo Hermione en un balbuceo mientras se levantaba del suelo y miraba a todo su alrededor. Parecía que había pasado siglos pero cuando miró su reloj de pulsera no había ni transcurrido un minuto. Snape se sentó torpemente en el suelo de la casa de los gritos mientras miraba a Hermione pálidamente.

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Snape mientras miraba a su alrededor.- Podría jurar…

-Sí… igual yo.-dijo Hermione entendiendo lo que Snape quería decir. Se miraron y comprendieron cual era su deber. –Debemos irnos ya…-dijo la chica mientras se paraba y buscaba su bolso entre la oscuridad.

-¿Qué tienes en mente, Herms?-preguntó Snape mientras alumbraba con su varita la superficie del suelo para que Hermione encontrara su bolsa cuando la encontró la chica la abrió y sacó de él algo que pensó nunca utilizaría.

-Mi _giratiempos_…-dijo la chica con una sonrisa muy propia de ella.

-¿Todavía conservas eso?-preguntó Snape sorprendido.

-Sabía que algún día me sería útil… Y bueno… ¿Cuánto tendremos que rotarlo?-preguntó la chica mientras le ponía la cadena también a Snape. El profesor se limitó a apuntar son la varita y el _giratiempos_ se movió solo. Y así en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecieron dejando la estancia vacía, húmeda y llena de polvo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Guerra Merlineana**_

-¡MERLIN!-gritó Arturo mientras corría junto a otros de sus caballeros.-Uno de los centinelas ha dicho que notó un resplandor en la cabaña custodiada.-dijo un poco agitado mientras Merlín salía rápidamente con varita en alto y desaparecía ante la mirada de todos los caballeros de Arturo. Apareció allí donde no hacía ni dos años había puesto los cuerpos de sus dos pupilos. Cuando entró pudo notar que ambos se estaban contemplando amorosamente. Sonrió al ver que su cometido estaba hecho y que esta vez Morgana terminaría derrotada.

-¡Sean, Hereneth!-dijo el mago mientras se arrodillaba frente a ellos y los abrazaba efusivamente. Los dos jóvenes correspondieron el abrazo y después de un rato se soltaron.-¿Y bien… buenas noticias?

-Sí… Hermione y Severus vendrán a la guerra.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Por las calzonetas de Merlín pero que rayos!-dijo Snape mientras miraba a su alrededor. Era el mismo castillo que conocía como Hogwarts pero suspiró sonoramente cuando vio que en los alrededores había casuchas de paja y madera. Hermione miro aterrada ya que en la colina se veía una inmensa nube de humo y fuego que arropaba tanto partes del castillo como lejanas viviendas.

-¡Esto… esto es HOGWARTS!-dijo Hermione mirando aterrada la escena. Había salido de un Hogwarts destruido para encontrarse con uno en proceso. Miró aterrada a su novio mientras empuñaba su varita en alto. –No puedo creer que Hogwarts fuera parte de Camelot.-dijo mientras corrían ambos hacia el castillo.

-¿Y si estamos en la guerra merlineana?... ¿Dónde demonios está Merlín?-dijo Snape mientras le seguía los pasos a Hermione entre la multitud que corría despavorida. De momento oyeron el galopar de unos caballos y unos hombres en armaduras se acercaron a ellos.

-¿Hermione?-dijo la voz que había oído horas antes, Sean estaba montado en uno de los caballos y miraba a ambos.- Vengan… Merlín nos espera para la batalla.-concluyó el muchacho mientras montaba a la pareja en un caballo y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el castillo. Los gritos de dolor y los gritos de hechizos se oían como la brisa, estaban en todos lados. Fuego, dolor, lágrimas, sangre, sudor, muertos, heridos… Hermione miraba a su alrededor estaba totalmente asustada y Snape pudo notar lo que le pasaba a la chica.

-Tranquila… te juro que te cuidaré como a mi vida.- le dijo en un susurro al oído y la chica le sostuvo una mano. Snape sonrió de lado mientras entraban por las puertas principales del castillo.

-¡Merlín! Ya están aquí…-dijo Sean bajándose drásticamente del caballo y salió hacia el mago que esperaba de espalda a ellos y que le estaba dando instrucciones a unos caballeros. El mago se volteó y miró a través de sus gafas de media luna a sus nuevos integrantes en el circulo merlineano. Les sonrió. Por una extraña obra del destino Hermione y Snape se miraron y ambos contuvieron la risa.

-¿A caso Albus no había muerto?-dijo Snape y Hermione casi se ahoga por aguantar la risa.

-¡Bienvenidos!-dijo el hombre con total alegría.-Sabía que vendrían. Arturo… ya estamos listos.-dijo el mago mientras miraba a la extraña pareja que tenía de frente. –Hermione… Snape… gracias por su ayuda.-dijo el mago mientras alzaba su varita y salía frente al pelotón. Hermione miro de soslayo y pudo ver como Sean y Hereneth seguían muy de cerca a Merlín. Snape agarró del brazo a Herms y la arrastró literalmente hacia donde se encontraba el grupo. Mientras se encaminaban a lo que era el patio principal de Hogwarts, y que en esa época era Camelot; Hermione pudo notar que al pie de la colina había un gran grupo de personas aglomeradas y frente a ellos una mujer.

-Morgana…-susurró Hermione y Snape asintió con la cabeza sin mirarla.

-Ríndete Merlín, esta guerra la he ganado yo…-dijo la bruja mientras hablaba con esa voz fría y cargada.

-Ni lo sueñes Morgana… eso es lo poco que conoces a Merlín.-dijo el mago mientras alzaba su varita en alto. Otra risa demoniaca salió de la boca de la bruja.

-Maldito viejo… no vez que ya no das para caminar en la tierra… ¿Qué ha de ser de ti después de que te deje sin mente? Lamentablemente no tendrás a nadie que te salve esta vez.-dijo la bruja a solo unos kilómetros cerca de Merlín. El mago sonrió ante la confianza que tenía la bruja en su derrota y le dijo:

-Camelot nunca será tuyo… Mientras viva aquí almas que me sean fieles, Camelot será parte esencial en sus vidas y en la mía.-dijo el mago mientras le miraba ceñudo. Otra risa fría y sarcástica y la bruja habló con cinismo:

-Que crees viejo tonto… ya no tienes a Sean y a Hereneth contigo… ellos están ¡MUERTOS!- le gritó mientras se burlaba del mago. –Ahora Camelot es mío y Arturo morirá.

-Eso yo no lo diría Morgana…-dijo Sean mientras se paraba al lado derecho de Merlín. La bruja abrió los ojos como platos al ver que al lado de este Hereneth también estaba parada y con varita en alto.

-No…no puede ser…-dijo la bruja con tanta ira que se volteó y mató al primero que vio con la varita. –USTEDES ESTÁN MUERTOS.-grito fuera de sí. – ¡ATAQUEN! Y todo el bando de la bruja salió al encuentro del de Merlín.

-¡DEFIENDAN A CAMELOT!-gritó Merlín mientras todos muggles y magos salían a luchar por su reino. Hermione y Snape salieron tras Merlín mientras luchaban y lanzaban hechizos a diestra y a siniestra.

-Hermione…-dijo Hereneth acercándose a la chica y bloqueando un hechizo.- En el castillo hay una habitación en el séptimo piso. Allí se encuentra la vasija que encierra los poderes de los magos. Es una vasija pequeña pero de un poder sobre natural… deben buscarla y traerla aquí lo antes posible.-dijo la bruja y Hermione asintió y tomo a Snape por un brazo y lo jaló en dirección al castillo.

-Pero que rayos…-dijo Snape mientras intentaba entender la pronta reacción de Hermione.

-Debemos buscar una vasija… es importante, con ella detendremos los poderes de Morgana.

-¿La vasija de la muerte?-preguntó Snape asombrado.-Pero eso es muy antiguo… eso es de los primeros magos egipcios… ¿Cómo rayos?

-No lo se…-dijo sinceramente mientras subían las escaleras a toda prisa y Snape embrujaba a un mago del bando de Morgana. –Nunca había oído de ella… ¿y tú?- le preguntaba mientras tomaban un atajo que gracias al destino y al cielo estaba ya constituido.

-Sí, he oído hablar de ese artilugio. Dicen que en el antiguo Egipto nuestros antepasados crearon una vasija en donde se podía extraer mediante un conjuro el poder de algún mago. Dicen que la jarra estaba maldita por doce magos muy poderosos y que el arrancarte posesión de esos poderes perderías eternamente tu magia. Nunca se había implementado este castigo a algún mago de la antigüedad, pero al igual que el libro de los muertos y el de los vivos; a diferencia de ellos esta vasija no te quita ni te trae la vida. Sin embargo te desgarra de todo vínculo mágico; proporcionándote una debilidad extrema y para el que la empleare le daba el derecho de elegir el destino del mago a quien se le conjuro y se le quito sus poderes.-concluyó Snape cuando llegaron frente a la Sala de Menesteres.

-¿Tienes idea de cómo es?- le preguntó Hermione mientras serraba sus ojos y le pedía a la habitación que les brindara el lugar en donde se escondía la vasija.

-Sí…-dijo Snape mientras observaba como aparecía una puerta de la nada. Ambos entraron y pudieron apreciar que lo que conocían como la Sala de Menesteres en su versión original no tenía gran cantidad de artilugios escondidos en su interior. Allí no más de cinco pies se encontraba una vasija de cristal puro, que posaba en un taburete. No era tan grande; fácilmente cabía entre las manos y no pesaba como aparentaba. Hermione lo tomó en sus manos y miró una inscripción que tenía la vasija.

**المحزن هو الروح الذي هو محكوم لهذا المصير****.**

**استسلمت بين وقت ومنبوذ من تصاميمه****.**

-¡¿Y qué diablos dice aquí?- dijo Hermione mirando la descripción y se la enseño a Snape. El tomó su varita y alumbró la superficie de la vasija donde se hallaba escrito el mensaje. Suspiró y después de dos minutos dijo en voz alta:

-Lamentable sea el alma a la cual sea condenada a este destino. Sucumbida entre el tiempo y desterrada de sus designios. -citó- Ya veo que nuestros antepasados se la tomaron en serio.

-Ya lo creo…-dijo Hermione mientras veía con cuidado la vasija. De momento oyeron como una explosión y salieron a toda prisa hacia la entrada del castillo. Veían a Sean y a Hereneth como luchaban contra los que parecían ser los ayudantes de Morgana y a Merlín peleando con la bruja.

-¡MERLIN!-gritó Hermione cuando llegaron a su lado. -¡YA LO TENEMOS!

-Saben lo que deben hacer… ¡AGALON-les dijo Merlín sin dejar de pelear con Morgana. Hermione empalideció y miro a Snape que optó por reaccionar igual que ella.

-Y ahora… ¿Qué rayos tenemos que hacer?-dijo Hermione mientras miraba aterrorizada la escena de la batalla.

-Se supone… que si esto es magia antigua… Se debe conjurar con algún hechizo.-dijo Snape mientras miraba la vasija.-Hermione… ¿sabes algo en latín?-preguntó Snape mientras miraba a la bruja que peleaba con garras y dientes contra Merlín.

-Sí… aprendí algo…

-Perfecto… repite después de mí.-le dijo Snape mientras tomaba la vasija.- _Lacrimabilis sea el animus a suus sua suum qui quae que quod sea condenada a hoc fortuna. Sucumbida inter el dum itaque desterrada de suus sua suum designios. Suus sua suum poderes convocan los del præter ad erradicar omnino lo iniuria. _(Lamentable sea el alma a la cual sea condenada a este destino. Sucumbida entre el tiempo y desterrada de sus designios. Sus poderes convocan los del pasado para erradicar todo lo malo.) Hermione repitió todo cuanto Snape dijo. - _Itaque cum esto quien suus sua suum invoca sea poseedor de suus sua suum fortuna. Termina inter suus sua suum caligatio tu magia iam es pricionera. Itaque tu fortuna en meus manus hoc._ (Y con esto quien le invoca sea poseedor de su destino. Termina entre las tinieblas tu magia ya es prisionera. Y tu destino en mis manos está.)

En el momento en que culminaron de lanzar el hechizo el cielo se oscureció y Hermione y Snape destaparon la vasija. Un aire frío se esparció por el terreno y el fantasma de la muerte se paseo entre los presentes. Todo parecía haberse detenido y Morgana se hallaba arrodillada en el suelo. Una figura extraña se arrastraba entre las personas y se dirigía directamente hacia la mujer.

-¡NO!-gritaba Morgana mientras levantaba sus manos para defenderse. La figura se paró frente a ella y se tiró sobre la bruja dejándole de un color gris. Todo en el lugar se detuvo mientras la figura arrastraba la esencia de la bruja hacia la vasija. Morgana yacía casi inerte en el suelo y sus gritos se oían entre la brisa que se esparcía por el lugar. Merlín levantó su varita y con un sonoro hechizo mató a la bruja que tanto daño había hecho.

-¡DESTRUYE LA VASIJA!- le gritó Hereneth a Severus. Snape con un movimiento de la varita destrozó en mil pedazos la jarra que explotó en millones de motitas de polvo y en un rayo de luz desapareció. Y de momento la oscuridad fue remplazada por los primeros rayos del sol. Todo había acabado, lo habían logrado. Se oyó el grito de júbilo de los residentes de Camelot y Merlín se acercó a ellos.

-¡Gracias! Estoy más que agradecido con vosotros. Arturo.-dijo el mago dirigiéndose a un joven apuesto que estaba salpicado de sangre y sudor. –Saca tu espada…-y así el rey lo hizo.-Como ayudadores de Camelot y del rey Arturo. Vosotros sois catalogados como caballeros reales y como magos prodigio ante nuestra sociedad. Su historia será contada y se reconocerá por las generaciones de magos y brujas.-dijo Merlín mientras Arturo alzaba su espada en señal de que aceptaba a sus nuevos integrantes. Y cuando terminó les dio a ambos una sortija con el escudo de armas de Camelot y la orden de Merlín primera clase. Hermione y Snape lo aceptaron con agradamiento mientras todos le saludaban y les agradecían por su valentía.

-Creo que ya es hora… ¿no?-dijo Hermione mientras le miraba amorosamente. Había sido un día largo y estaba deseosa por saber cómo había terminado todo en su época.

-Sí, ya lo creo…-dijo Snape mientras miraba a Hereneth, Sean y a Merlín.-Gracias… por… por confiar en nosotros.-dijo Snape y hizo una reverencia que fue aceptada por los tres magos que le sonrieron a la pareja. Hermione les sonrió a los tres y sacó se su bolsillo la cadena del _giratiempos_.

-Merlín-dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a acomodar la cadena en el cuello de Snape.-Solo pido que no digan nuestros verdaderos nombres en la historia… sería algo… complicado…

-Descuida… mi niña, con su época es y será más que suficiente.-el mago le sonrió y como lo había hecho anteriormente Snape tocó con la punta de su varita el _giratiempos_ y ambos desaparecieron al rayar el alba dejando tras sí a un Camelot renaciente y a tres magos prodigios.


	21. Capítulo 21 Fin de una Era

***Tuve un leve percance con mi cuenta ya subí la historia SALUDOS A TODOS, espero que dejen sus reviews… ya perdí todos los que tenía :( ! SALUDOS A TODOS . Anunciando la el re-lansamiento de mi fic Harry Potter y el hijo Perdido… ESPERENLO PRONTO SALUDOS!**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen y algunos diálogos que aparecerán durante la historia Erradicados en el Tiempo que son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Algunos personajes que no son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling. Escribo solo por diversión.

**Summary: **Fin de una Era.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Dedicatoria: **Este fic en general quiero dedicarlo a todas aquellas personas que han sido especiales en mi vida al igual que a mis lectores en línea (ósea por internet). A todos y cada uno de ustedes porque sin ustedes este fic no tuviera vida, porque ustedes son esenciales para mi vida y mi escribir; son la musa que me inspira a sobreponerme y seguir escribiendo. Esto ha sido una experiencia para mi significativa he aprendido, me he frustrado, he reído y he llorado pero dentro de todo he adquirido experiencia y amigos durante este tiempo. A cada uno de ustedes que han seguido a Hereneth, Sean, Hermione y Severus desde un principio para ustedes es esta dedicación.

Con amor,

Lucy Potter 25

"El alma que hablar puede con los ojos, también puede besar con la mirada".

Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer

_**Capítulo 21**_

_**Fin de una Era **_

Snape tocó con la punta de su varita el _giratiempos_ y ambos desaparecieron al rayar el alba dejando tras sí a un Camelot renaciente y a tres magos prodigios. Esa sensación de suprimirse entre los elementos y no poder ver más que como una película cuando se le da retroceso, esos sentimientos que eran tan típicos cuando se usa el _giratiempos_; en menos de lo que canta una _banggie_ aparecieron en la casa de los gritos. Ya se podía apreciar los primeros rayos del sol mañanero y Hermione miró su reloj muggle de pulsera.

-7:45 de la mañana.-dijo la chica mirando con asombro la hora.-Ya debería haber terminado la guerra ¿no?

-No sé, la única forma de saberlo es saliendo de aquí ¿no?

-Claro, eso creo… Vamos…-dijo la chica mientras se escondía el _giratiempos_ en la camisa. Salieron a prisas por el incomodo y estrecho pasillo de la casa de los gritos. Cuando salieron al patio posterior de Hogwarts pudieron notar que había un gratificante silencio comparado con el que habían estado oyendo horas antes. Snape miró a Hermione un poco pálido y se detuvo. Hermione le miró con apremio para que avanzara.

-¡¿Qué sucede ahora Snape?-dijo la chica con cara de AVANZA LA GUERRA ESTARA POR TERMINAR Y QUIZAS PERDIMOS LA ACCION. Snape le miró con asombro y negó con la cabeza efusivamente.

-No puedo aparecerme por ahí, así porque sí Hermione. Se supone que este muerto ¿lo olvidas?

Hermione le miro con asombro ante la realidad del asunto. Se suponía que eso era totalmente cierto. Snape se suponía que había muerto. Y aún desconocían el estatus de la guerra. Ella sabía que Harry tenía todas las de ganar pero aún así esperaba un gran milagro de que eso hubiera pasado, pero… ¿Y si no? No podía entrar en el castillo con Snape vivito y coleando mientras Voldemort le hacía muerto hacían horas en la casa de los gritos. Suspiró pesadamente mientras miraba a su alrededor. Había cuerpos de personas tirados por el campo y gigantes, arañas y todos esos animales extraños de su mundo. Miró a Snape y este le apremió a que pensara en algo.

-No se… pero creo que si todo está así de tranquilo debe de ser por alguna razón.

-Hermione… ¿Con que cara me voy a presentar ante Voldemort? ¡Hola llegue de la muerte! ¿Creíste haberme matado? Lástima aquí estoy. ¿Y qué tal? ¿Todo bien, tanto tiempo? ¿Lograste matar a Potter?-dijo Snape con sarcasmo mientras levantaba sus manos al cielo en señal de desespero. Ese momento "random" en donde Snape parecía un loco de remate al hacer el monólogo como si estuviera hablando en realidad con Voldemort. Si hubiera sido en otro momento Hermione se hubiera destornillado de la risa, pero ante la precaria situación ahogo la risa en un suspiro.

-Vamos… estoy segura de que todo estará bien…

-¿¡HERMIONE?-Oyó que le llamaron y cuando se volteó se encontró con Luna Lovegood que corría desesperadamente hacia ella. Cuando vio a Snape se sorprendió grandemente. Le miraba con los ojos como platos y levemente se puso más pálida de lo normal.

-¡Merlín! Ahora estoy viendo el fantasma del Profesor Snape…-dijo Luna sin despegar sus ojos azules y grandes del Profesor Snape. Snape bufó con fastidio y ladeó la cabeza.

-No estoy muerto.-dijo Severus con fastidio.-Si hubiera muerto hubiera elegido el camino de continuar más allá y no me hubiera quedado como el Barón Sanguinario.-dijo Snape con una mueca de desagrado.-Dinos Lovegood… ¿Cómo quedó la guerra?

-Vaya… la guerra… sí… Harry está enfrentándose a Voldemort en este instante.-Snape y Hermione se miraron con asombro y salieron a toda prisa hacia las escalinatas de entrada de Hogwarts. Todo estaba destrozado, había escombros en el suelo, parte de la escalera estaba destrozada y había manchas de sangre y polvo por todos lados. La puerta estaba fuera de sus goznes. Se oía un silencio sepulcral y solo se oía los murmullos de un hombre hablando. Hermione se asomó por la puerta y pudo ver como Voldemort y Harry se daban vueltas en un círculo mientras se miraban como con ganas de asecharse uno al otro. Snape se limitó a quedarse detrás de la chica.

-¡Dumbledore está muerto!- Voldemort le lanzó esas palabras a Harry como si pretendiera provocarle un dolor insoportable. Hermione se paralizó ante el grito y pudo notar que Snape se estremeció ligeramente. -¡Su cuerpo se pude en la tumba de mármol de los jardines del castillo! ¡Lo he visto con mis propios ojos, Potter, y el no volverá!

-Si, Dumbledore está muerto- admitió-, pero tú no decidiste su muerte. El decidió como iba a morir, lo decidió meses antes de que ocurriera, y lo organizado todo con quien tu considerabas tu servidor.- dijo Harry sonriendo triunfante. Voldemort le miró con asombro. Snape en su lugar un poco alejado empalideció y miró de soslayo a Hermione.

-¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?- se extrañó Voldemort, sin decidirse a atacar.

-Severus Snape no te pertenecía. El era fiel a Dumbledore, y lo fue desde el momento en que empezaste a perseguir a mi madre. Pero nunca te diste cuenta, y por eso no eres capaz de entender nada. ¿Verdad que jamás viste a Snape hacer aparecer un Patronus, Ryddle?- le espetó Harry y Hermione miró a Snape de hito en hito mientras este se sonrojaba ante la confesión. Siempre él había sido reservado con su vida y ahora Potter le asía juicio frente a todo el mundo mágico. Voldemort no contesto. Continuaba describiendo círculos, como dos lobos a punto de destrozarse.

-El _patronus_ de Snape era una cierva, igual que el de mi madre, porque él la amo casi toda su vida, desde que eran niños. Debiste darte cuenta; por algo te pidió que no la mataras, ¿no?- Hermione abrió los ojos como platos ante la confesión dada por Harry y miró a Snape el cual compuso una mueca de dolor.

-Nunca me dijiste…

-Sí, ya pero eso fue en el pasado…- dijo Snape un poco tenso.

-No te estoy recriminando por ello Severus… es solo que… ¡Por Merlín!-dijo Hermione un poco sonrojada.

-La deseaba, eso es todo- se burlo Voldemort-, pero cuando ella murió Snape acepto que había otras mujeres, y de sangre más limpia, más dignas de él.

-¡Por supuesto que te dijo eso, pero se convirtió en el espía de Dumbledore desde el momento en que la amenazaste, y desde entonces trabajo siempre para él y contra ti! ¡Dumbledore ya se estaba muriendo cuando Snape puso fin a su vida!

-¡Eso no importa!- chilló Voldemort, que había escuchado absorto cada palabra.- ¡No importa que Snape me fuera a mi o a Dumbledore, ni que insignificantes obstáculos intentaran poner en mi camino! ¡Los aplaste a ambos como a tu madre, el presunto gran amor de Snape!

-Estás equivocado… Snape nunca fue el gran amor de mi madre… el reconoció a alguien más.- dijo Harry y sus ojos verdes brillaron ante la confesión. Se oyó un murmullo general mientras Hermione se tensaba al frente de Snape. El hombre le apretó el hombro y le sonrió tiernamente. Voldemort cayó y Harry pudo ver que al final de la estancia estaban parados Snape y Hermione que le miraban con gran asombro y devoción. El chico prosiguió:

-Sí, siempre pensaste que Snape solamente amó a mi madre y que con su muerte Snape no reconocería ese afecto al cual tú siempre has ignorado. Snape amó y ama en verdad. Tú nunca lo conociste y el te venció, para siempre. Porque el después de todo amó, ama y amará a Hermione Jane Granger.-Un murmullo general se oyó en el gran Salón y Voldemort compuso una mueca.

-¡Los aplaste a ambos tanto a Dumbledore como a Snape! ¡Hace tres horas he matado a Severus Snape, y la varita de saúco ha pasado a ser mía!

-Puede ser… pero yo tú me arrepentiría. No todo lo que piensas que está concluido está del todo así. Ríndete… recapacita e intenta arrepentiré un poco, Ryddle…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Es tu última oportunidad. Es lo único que te queda…. He visto en que te convertirás si no lo haces… Se hombre… intenta arrepentirte un poco.

-¿Cómo te atreves…?

-Sí me atrevo, por que el plan de Dumbledore no me ha fallado si no que te ha fallado a ti, Ryddle.

Hermione estaba tan asombrada de lo que oía que no pudo aguantar soltar unas lágrimas de agradecimiento. Snape la abrazó y pudieron oír unos jadeos detrás de ellos. Luna llegaba totalmente agotada y despistada.

-¿De qué me he perdido?-dijo la chica mirando con curiosidad a la pareja.

-De todo…-contestó Snape mientras besaba a Hermione amorosamente.

-Por favor… a vemos niños pequeños.-dijo Luna sonrojada y posando su vista hacia otro lado para no mirar la pareja. Uno Ron que estaba cerca de ellos oyó la voz de Luna y se volteó a mirar.

-¡¿SNAPE?-dijo el chico entre asombrado y contrariado. Ante la confesión de Ron todas las personas que se encontraban en la parte posterior miraron rápidamente. Snape aún estaba abrazado a Hermione y ambos se sonrojaron. Se oyó un rápido murmullo.

-¿¡Snape?-dijo Voldemort mirando hacía el punto donde se encontraba al feliz pareja y este empalideció.-N-no… p-puede… ser…-dijo este con un tartamudeo y su rostro reflejo odio rápidamente. En ese instante miró a Harry y levantó su varita:

-¡Avada Kedavra!

-¡Expelliarmus!

El estallido retumbó en la estancia como un cañonazo y entre ambos contendientes se marcó la fusión de ambos hechizos. El chorro verde lanzado por Voldemort chocó contra su pecho mientras la varita de Sauco volaba por los aires hasta dar con su verdadero dueño. El rostro de Voldemort sin expresión alguna se desplomó cayendo sonoramente en el suelo. Voldemort estaba muerto, lo había matado su propia maldición y en la estancia hubo un estremecedor instante de silencio abrupto. Y entonces la avalancha de almas allí presente se abalanzaron sobre Harry para saludarle y venerarle por haberles salvado. Harry no sabía quienes le tocaban y le apretujaban. Simplemente él tenía ojos para la pareja que se abrazaba feliz mente al final del gran comedor. Caminó entre el tumulto y terminó frente a Severus y Hermione.

-Gracias…-susurró Harry mientras miraba a Snape a los ojos. Snape asintió con una cabezada y le sonrió de medio lado. Hermione se le abalanzó y le abrazó efusivamente mientras el resto de los presentes miraban asombrados la escena.

-Ya todo acabó Harry… ahora viviremos un tiempo de paz.- le dijo Hermione mientras se despegaba de su abrazo.

-Lo sé… y ustedes se lo merecen.- Le dedicó una sincera sonrisa mientras salía del Gran comedor y todos le seguían. Hermione y Snape se quedaron parados allí mientras se miraban a los ojos y se sonreían amorosamente.

-¿Y ahora que aremos profesor Snape?-dijo la chica acercándose peligrosamente.

-Déjeme pensar… es un lindo día… terminamos con dos magos tenebrosos en un mismo día, salvamos dos épocas y estamos vivos para contarlo. Y debo recordarle señorita Granger que ya yo no soy más su profesor.- dijo este sonriente mientras posaba sus manos en la cintura de la chica. Hermione sonrió.- Por lo cual creo… que el apellido Granger está fuera de orden… al igual que usted me llame profesor.-dijo Snape esbozando su mejor sonrisa mientras Hermione le miraba contrariada. Snape se separó de la chica mientras se arrodillaba lentamente en la estancia. Las pocas personas que estaban presentes guardaron silencio al ver el acto que Snape se proponía a hacer. Carraspeó antes de proseguir: -y como eso está… fuera de orden… Se debe hacer una excepción. Suena más melodioso si en vez de Granger fuera señora Snape.- Hermione abrió los ojos como platos cuando de la mano de Snape apareció una sortija delicada pero muy elegante. –Hermione Jane Granger… ¿aceptarías ser la señora Snape?-dijo Severus sonriente mientras le enseñaba el anillo. Hermione se le abalanzó rápidamente y le besó eufórica, después de un rato se separaron y con ojos llorosos por la alegría Hermione dijo:

-Sí, acepto…

*Recuerden dejar sus reviews :D los estaré esperando… ya estamos en el final… subiré lo más pronto posible el epílogo SALUDOS!


	22. Capítulo 22 Epílogo

***Tuve un leve percance con mi cuenta ya subí la historia SALUDOS A TODOS, espero que dejen sus reviews… ya perdí todos los que tenía :( ! SALUDOS A TODOS . Anunciando la el re-lansamiento de mi fic Harry Potter y el hijo Perdido… ESPERENLO PRONTO SALUDOS!**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen y algunos diálogos que aparecerán durante la historia Erradicados en el Tiempo que son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Algunos personajes que no son parte de la Saga de Harry Potter me pertenecen al igual que la idea lo demás es de J.K. Rowling. Escribo solo por diversión.

**Summary: **Epílogo.

**Personajes: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

**Escritora:** Lucy Potter 25 *(recuerden el Disclaimer :-D)

**Dedicatoria: ¡TERMINADO! **Este fic en general quiero dedicarlo a todas aquellas personas que han sido especiales en mi vida al igual que a mis lectores en línea (ósea por internet). A todos y cada uno de ustedes porque sin ustedes este fic no tuviera vida, porque ustedes son esenciales para mi vida y mi escribir; son la musa que me inspira a sobreponerme y seguir escribiendo. Esto ha sido una experiencia para mi significativa he aprendido, me he frustrado, he reído y he llorado pero dentro de todo he adquirido experiencia y amigos durante este tiempo. A cada uno de ustedes que han seguido a Hereneth, Sean, Hermione y Severus desde un principio para ustedes es esta dedicación.

Con amor,

Lucy Potter 25

"El alma que hablar puede con los ojos, también puede besar con la mirada".

Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer

_**Capítulo 21**_

_**Epílogo**_

_**(16 años después)**_

Hermione caminaba rápidamente entre la multitud mientras cargaba una pesada estiva de libros. Suspiró tratando de sacar fuerzas de donde no las tenía mientras intentaba abrir una puerta de color azabache.

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué rayos haces?-dijo una chica de pelo negro rizado mientras le miraba fijamente. –Sabes que a papá no le gustará absolutamente nada lo que estás haciendo.-sentenció la chica con las manos en jaras.

-Hereneth… papá no puede enojarse de que le esté acomodando la nueva biblioteca… Además si no lo hago tendrá un desastre para cuando empiece a dar las clases de mañana.-dijo Hermione mientras soltaba los libros en una mesa cercana. Se limpió el sudor de la frente y observo minuciosamente a su hija la cual le miraba de la misma manera. Su hija tenía 13 años recién cumplidos y era la idéntica mezclas de ella y de Severus. Sonrió al ver a su hija flaca, alta de pelo riso color negro y ojos café.

-Descuida papá, me lo agradecerá…-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. Su hija le miró como solía hacer Severus cuando se traía algo entre manos y Hermione se limitó a continuar organizando los libros. Hermione continuo pero al notar que su hija no se movía se limitó a mirarla nuevamente.

-Dime Hereneth… ¿Qué sucede ahora?

-¡ES SEAN!-dijo la chica explotando en un grito de rabia.- Volvió a dañar mi pócima. No tienes ni la menor idea… se puso a echar polvo de acebo y jengibre en la poción…-pero no pudo terminar ya que un niño de unos 10 años entraba en la habitación con cara angelical.

-No es cierto mamá… fue un accidente.- dijo el niño mientras le miraba con esos ojos negros tan característicos de Snape. –No fue mi intención…

-¡NO! ¡CLARO QUE NO! Para ti no fue nada ¿no? Sean Tobías Snape Granger.- gritó la chica hastiada ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de su hermano.

-Si no fueras tan cursi tal vez no lo hubiera hecho… yo solo intentaba mejorarla.- se defendió el chico mientras en ese instante entraba en el despacho Snape. Ya se le podían notar algunas canas en el pelo pero aún seguía igual que hacía unos años. Miró sonriente la escena y después de pasar su vista de Hermione a Hereneth y de Hereneth a Sean se dio cuenta de que algo estaba pasando.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Reunión familiar?-dijo mientras ponía las manos en la cintura.

-Fue el…

-Fue ella…- dijeron los chicos a la vez. Snape alzó una mano en señal de silencio mientras le pedía a Hereneth que dijera su versión.

-Sean destrozó mi poción de muertos en vida…-se quejó la chica mientras miraba con rabia a su hermano menor.

-No es cierto… yo solo quise mejorarla.- se defendió el chico y Snape les miró tranquilamente.

-Si no fueras tan metiche ya la hubiera terminado…-se quejó la chica y Hermione miró a Severus para que interviniera antes de que eso se tornara en una pelea al estilo gladiador entre dos Snape. Severus carraspeó ganando terreno y sus dos hijos se callaron y le miraron un poco asustados.

-Hereneth… no debes insultar a tu hermano… tienes todo el semestre para hacer la poción. Y tú Sean no vuelvas a tocar el caldero de Hereneth.- dijo Snape tranquilamente y Hereneth le sacaba la lengua a su hermano, gesto que tuvo que terminar rápidamente ya que Snape le propinó una de esas miradas matadoras. –Ahora… salgan de aquí… Hereneth limpia el caldero y guárdalo.

-Pero papá…

-Pero papá nada… es hora de dormir… y usted caballero mañana saldremos en la tarde a comprar un caldero plegable para usted.- dijo Snape tranquilamente mientras Hereneth componía un rostro de pocos amigos y Sean brincaba de alegría ante la noticia.

-Ahora un beso a mamá y uno a papá.-dijo Snape inclinándose para que sus hijos le dieran el beso de buenas noches. Después de que se despidieran salieron a sus diferentes cuartos no sin antes ambos empujarse al salir.

-Y sin peleas…-concluyó Hermione mientras abrazaba a Snape y serraba la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Estos niños terminarán dándome un infarto a este pobre corazón.-dijo Snape con un leve tono teatral. Hermione sonrió y soltó una sonora carcajada. Snape arqueó una ceja y miró divertido a Hermione.

-¿Qué?

-Es solo que no puedo creer que el despreciable señor murciélago no me importa Granger y el mundo, sea el mejor padre del mundo.- dijo Hermione mientras abrazaba el cuello de Snape.

-Oye… eso es un insulto bajo… hace años no oía ese insulto… pequeña ratona de biblioteca.-dijo Snape sonriente mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Hermione.

-Ya lo creo, profesor Snape… pero lamentablemente he estado ocupada con su biblioteca.

-¿biblioteca?-dijo Snape sorprendido mientras miraba a Hermione. –Creo haberle informado señorita Granger… que no pusiera un solo dedo sobre mis libros… Creo que esto merece una detención.- siseo con malicia mientras besaba el cuello de la chica. Hermione rompió a reír a carcajadas.

-Lamentablemente… profesor Snape, está mal informado. Yo estoy casada y tengo una hermosa familia y además no puedo recibir detención porque soy profesora.-dijo la chica mientras posaba sus manos en el pecho de Snape.

-Sí puede ser… pero por si por mí fuera… le daría 100 puntos a Gryffindor.

-¿De verdad?-dijo Hermione con asombro.

-Sí… le daría 10 puntos por ser la mujer más hermosa del mundo. 10 Puntos por ser la mejor madre del universo, 10 puntos por ser tan inteligente, 10 puntos por ser la mejor esposa de la historia, 10 puntos por ser tan Granger, 10 puntos por haber salvado el mundo en dos ocasiones, 10 puntos por ser tan amorosa, 10 puntos por soportarme todos los días, 10 puntos por ser la mejor de las profesoras y 10 puntos por ser tan buena en la…

-¡SEVERUS!-dijo Hermione un poco sonrojada y dándole un puño mongo en el hombro. Severus le sonrió mientras se besaban apasionadamente. De momento la puerta del cuarto se abrió.

-¡POR MELRIN A VEMOS NIÑOS PEQUEÑOS POR DIOS!-dijo Hereneth mientras intentaba taparse los ojos con las manos. Hermione sonrió y Snape puso cara de fastidio.

-¿Qué quieres Hereneth?-preguntó Snape un poco molesto por la interrupción.

-Que le digas a Sean que me devuelva el libro…-se quejó la chica mientras acomodaba sus lentes de lectura en el palo de la nariz.

-¡SEAN DEVUELVELE EL LIBRO A HERENETH!-gritó Snape con su tono frío y se oyeron unos paso ligeros hacia el cuarto de Hereneth y luego de regreso y un ligero cierre de puerta. Hereneth sonrió triunfante y cerró la puerta. Después que oyeron que Hereneth se encerró en su cuarto Hermione y Snape volvieron a mirarse amorosamente.

-Bueno en que nos habíamos quedado señorita Granger…

-En la delegación de puntos… pero creo que debería demostrarme los pasos de cómo es que se llega a ganar cada uno de esos puntos especialmente el punto final…-dijo Hermione picarona mientras Snape sonreía y volvían a besarse amorosamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Post-guerra Melineana **_

-Merlín…-dijo un muchacho muy alegre mientras miraba como el mago estaba sentado contemplando un extraño reloj de arenas azules.

-Hola Sean… ¿todo bien?-dijo el mago mientras levantaba su vista a ver la pareja que acababa de entrar en su despacho. –Hola Hereneth…

-Hola Merlín…-dijo la chica mientras se sentaba frente a la mesa.

-Nosotros… queríamos saber…

-Ya sé lo que quieren saber.-dijo Merlín con una sonrisa.-Hermione y Snape están totalmente bien.- la pareja de magos sonrieron ampliamente. –Y sí ya ambas épocas estamos en paz. Sí ya lo creo… Después de todo, el amor es la magia más poderosa del mundo. La magia es variante, mutante y especial. Pero más aun cuando esta es la que es a moldeada entre las almas que se veneran y se aman con devoción. Y es que uno lo sabe desde antes de nacer, unos identifica quien es su alma gemela. Ni el tiempo ni la razón son causantes del olvido. El tiempo cosa misteriosa pero gratificante en el cual a través de ella se puede ver todo lo que se ha vivido, se vive y vivirá. Es constante en nuestra vida como sendero entre la luz y la oscuridad. Pero el amor es nuestra verdadera aliada y más con las almas que saben de su magia y descubren sus secretos. Porque el tiempo ni el espacio puede aplazarle porque entre las almas erradicadas en el tiempo no existe barrera ni tiempo porque lo que importa es que sus ventanas se abren ante el encuentro y el corazón es el mensajero y en la fusión de cada alma en un beso el destierro se deshace para dar paso a una estabilidad y así no importando nada simplemente lo que se siente sin prejuicios y sin nada el amor florece.

Esto mis querido colegas, es la prueba de que el tiempo y el espacio favorecieron a dos almas erradicadas en el tiempo… y que la fuerza del amor es más potente que estas dos juntas, la cual ella sola lucha por imponerse ante el tiempo y el espacio y como el amor es algo puro e indestructible traspasa las barreras del tiempo para lograr su cometido. Pero deben saber que el tiempo y el espacio… son cosas, misteriosas… La magia es fluctuante y variable. Mutante… si ella no realizara estos cambios sería siempre la misma, y no hubieran misterios, ni cosas nuevas. El tiempo cosa misteriosa, y más aún si se juega con ella. Es parte del universo ser lo que somos y parte de nosotros dejarle saber a él de lo que somos capaces. Pero siempre hay un precio alto el cual pagamos por ser parte de este ciclo y más si se lucha por amor… porque ya el tiempo fue cumplido y estas dos almas que alguna vez fueron erradicadas en el tiempo no tendrán una nueva oportunidad en este mundo porque su tiempo ya fue encontrado y su misión fue terminada y lo que resta del camino juntos el amor será su sendero. Y sin importar su destierro cuando el tiempo sea venido dejaran vagar nuevamente su alma por los designios de este mundo y cual viajero emprenderán una nueva aventura y serán nuevamente almas erradicadas en el tiempo…

*Terminado hoy 2/septiembre/2011, me da un sentimiento brutal y no lo puedo creer. Este fic me ha llenado tanto que ha sido difícil decir que este es el final. Pero espero seguir escribiendo ya que este es mi desahogo. Agradezco a todo aquel que ha tomado de su tiempo para leer este fic sabe que lo llevo conmigo como ustedes llevan mi fic en su corazón. Recuerden dejar sus reviews y todas esas cosas. Nos vemos en la próxima… TRAVESURA REALIZADA… ¡NOX!


End file.
